I Don't Wanna Be
by BrucasEqlsluv
Summary: She had been there the whole time, why had it taken him so long to realise he can't live without her?..MAJOR Brooke, Brucas and Naley, some Jeyton & Browen. Lotsa Baley, Bachel, Beyton, Lathan, Laley etc Friendship. Summary inside!
1. How Time Changes Things

**I Started posting this on the CW and thought I would bring it over here and post it too!! Hope you enjoy!!**

**Okay the scenario is...**

**Lucas called Lyndsey at the airport not Peyton, they have gotten married and it is now 6 months since the airport scene... Brooke is dating Owen... Naley are happy & Peyton is with no one... but little does she know; Jake has just gotten back into town... **

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 6**_

_**'How Time Changes Things'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**** BROOKES HOUSE*****

Brooke starred out the window.. unblinking... thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to decide what the hell she was going to do with the situation...

* * *

_**~{FLASHBACK}~**_

_**2 Months earlier**_

_Brooke is at Naley's house tucking a sleeping Jamie in.._

_Brooke: Goodnight sweet lil boy_

_Brooke kisses him on the forehead, walks out of Jamie's room and down the stairs to the kitchen where Lucas is making 2 hot chocolates..._

_Brooke: I finally got the little monster to sleep!_

_Lucas: Oh yeah?? Whatcha do? Pay him?_

_Brooke: SHUTUP!!_

_Brooke says playfully as she slumps on the couch and throws a pillow at Lucas_

_Lucas: Hey watch it!!_

_He throws up his hands in defeat, grabs the two hot chocolates and puts them on the coffee table, then takes a seat next to Brooke._

_Lucas: You can't blame the kid for wanting to stay up with his funnest uncle and coolest Godparent, might I add_

_He laughs_

_Brooke: Yeah you wish!! OR maybe he wanted to stay up to protect the dorkiest of his godparents from being bashed up by his most awesome aunt!!_

_Lucas: Why would Peyton want to bash you up???_

_Brooke: OH YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!!_

_She punches him playfully and they laugh together.._

_Brooke: Seriously Luke, thanks for baby sitting with me... I would have asked Owen but apparently there is some huge Football game that no football fanatic can miss... or something like that..._

_Lucas: A football game I could have been watching_

_He says playfully_

_Brooke: Fine whatever... GO! I can handle it from here!!_

_Lucas: Nah... Brooke... I would much rather be spending time with you... I feel like we haven't connected lately.._

_Brooke: Luke we had lunch together yesterday, the day before I believe we went to pick out jewelry for Lyndsey, the day before that we started planning Peyton's surprise party, the day before that you helped me re-decorate the store... in fact I think we have spent more time together lately then we have in a while..._

_Lucas: *Laughs* Yeah.. I guess... but it's nice you know??_

_He gives her his squinty stare and they stare into each others eyes.._

_Brooke: (breaking the stare/silence) That is of course gonna get so much nicer when I whip your ass at Playstation!!_

_She screams grabbing the remote._

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**** BROOKE'S HOUSE****

Brooke continues to stare out the window.... *DING DONG*... the door bell rings and Brooke snaps out of her trance.. she gets up slowly and walks to the door and opens it to see Haley

Brooke: Since when did you knock??

Brooke asks in a confused tone

Haley: I need to talk to you... it's urgent... it's about what happened...

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Please review and let me know what you think (Good and Bad ;)**


	2. Where you can always find me

**Oh I should have also mentioned in this Brooke was never beat up, Victoria has not yet come back after being fired & Peyton is still living with Brooke...**

**This Chapter is named after a line in the song "I miss you" BY Blink182...**

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 6**_

_**'Where You can Always Find Me'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

****Brooke's House****

Brooke: Okay... Come in...

Brooke leads Haley inside and they both sit on the couch

Haley: I was just washing the dishes and the full force of it just hit me.... I'm sorry Brooke I didn't know who else to talk too

Brooke: Hey!! I will have none of that! I am ALWAYS here if you need me, whatever time of day whether it be 3 in the afternoon or 3 in the morning where ever either one of us are if you need to talk I am always here for you... you know that.

Haley: Thanks Brooke

They hug and Haley starts to cry...

Haley: Brooke.. I'm pregnant..

As they hug Brooke stares blankly out the window..

* * *

**_~{FLASHBACK}~_**

**_2 Months Earlier_**

_Naley's house... Brooke has just thrown down the Playstation controller..._

_Brooke: HAHA!! YES!! I BEAT YOU!!_

_Lucas: Oh Come on!! One more game!!_

_Brooke: No way Lucas Scott I whipped your ass 3 times outta 3 games fair and square you LOST!!_

_Lucas: Okay whatever_

_He slumps back on the couch.... There is silence for a moment then.._

_Lucas: So Brooke tell me about your life... how are things with Owen??_

_Brooke: I dunno... I mean obviously I care about him and I think I could really fall for him but then just sometimes I look at him and think... is he really the one??_

_Lucas: Brooke, you guys have only been dating 4 months, you need to give it time.._

_Brooke: I know Luke, but I'm tired you know?? I'm sick of just going through the motions... I wanna find a guy I can really be with... someone that I can open my heart to.. and I just don't know if Owen is that person._

_Lucas: Well Brooke you have to open your heart to someone.... believe me Brooke Davis there is no guy in the world who would ever say no to that heart of yours... you are the most compassionate, fun, crazy, loving--_

_Brooke cuts him off_

_Brooke: You did_

_Lucas: What?_

_Brooke: I opened my heart to you when we first were dating and you said no and then I distinctly recall some one making out with my best friend??_

_She laughs_

_Lucas: Stupid high school boys don't count_

_He looks at her like he is only really seeing her for the first time_

_Lucas: You have a good heart Brooke Davis_

_Brooke: So do you Lucas Scott_

_They stare at each other... Then Lucas leans in and kisses Brooke.._

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*** *PEYTONS RECORDING STUDIO****

A band has just finished recording their song

Peyton: Great work guys!!

She walks to her office where a man, she cannot yet see the face of is sitting in a chair

Peyton: AH... can I help you??

????: Yeah you could I'm after the most talented recording studio manager in Tree Hill

The man gets up and turns around to face Peyton and we see that it is Jake... Peyton's face instantly lights up

Jake: and I see that I have found her... Hey Peyton.

Peyton: OMG Jake!!

Peyton runs over and gives him a hug

Jake: Surprised?

Peyton: OMG YES!! How long are you here for?? Where are you staying? Where's Jenny??

Jake: I'm here for good...I just bought a house down near the rivercourt and I dropped Jenny off at Nathan's he said he would watch her... I wanted to come see you... Peyton I'm sick of running away from where my heart is

Peyton: In Tree Hill?

Jake: With you, Peyton, My heart has always been with you.

* * *

****Brooke's house****

Brooke and Haley break off the hug after Haley has had a good cry...

Haley: Brooke what am I supposed to do??

Brooke: Haley... don't hate me for saying this but.. have you spoken to Nathan?

Haley: NO!! Brooke if he ever found out he would never forgive me!!

Brooke: Haley, I love you and I am here for you whatever you decide but I really think you have to talk to Nathan about this... Hales you did nothing wrong.. We all thought we'd lost him....

Haley closes her eyes and more tears role down her cheeks

Haley: They were the worst months of my life

Brooke: Mine too but Haley, you need to forgive yourself

Haley: Brooke what am I supposed to do?

Brooke: Follow your heart..

Brooke once again stares out the window

* * *

_**~{FLASHBACK}~**_

_**2 Months ago**_

_****NALEY'S HOUSE****_

_Lucas has just kissed Brooke... Brooke stands up quickly and slaps him_

_Brooke: I think it's time for you to go_

_Lucas: Brooke I-_

_Brooke cuts him off_

_Brooke: NOW Lucas just go_

_Lucas: NO not until we have talked!_

_Just then Jamie walks down the stairs... Brooke sees him, walks over to him and bends down to his level_

_Brooke: Oh I'm sorry hunny, did we wake you??_

_She gives Lucas a quick cold stare and then turns back to Jamie_

_Jamie: No... I had a nightmare_

_Brooke: Oh Hunny, come here!_

_She picks Jamie up, Hugs him and rubs his head and then looks at Lucas over his shoulder_

_Lucas: Brooke.._

_He looks at her pleadingly_

_Brooke: Just go Luke, please_

_Lucas: Fine_

_He walks over and gives Jamie a kiss, grabs his coat and after one last look at Brooke he heads out the door_

_Brooke: How about I come lie with you? Will that help?_

_Jamie: Will you promise not to leave when I fall asleep?_

_Brooke: I promise... I will stay with you all night_

_Brooke Carries Jamie up the stairs and into his room, she tucks him in, takes off her shoes and lies down next to him_

_Jamie: I love you aunty Brooke_

_Brooke smiles and starts to rub his head_

_Brooke: I love you too, now go to sleep I won't let anything get you I promise.._

_As Jamie sleeps Brooke stare blankly at the wall_

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ;)**


	3. While he confesses everything

**This Chapter was named after a line in the song "Pretty Girl" BY Sugarcult**

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 6**_

_**While He Confesses Everything**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

***** BREYTONS HOUSE******

Haley wipes the tears from her face and smiles

Haley: Oh OK.. I think I just needed to get that out... I don't know what I could do without you Brooke

Brooke: Right back atcha Tutor Wife

Brooke winks at Haley and they look at each other and laugh...

Peyton: HUNNY I'm HOME!!! God that was lame!!

Peyton walks in the front door

Brook: That's why I love ya ! You always make me feel better about myself

She laughs and Peyton gives her an evil look/sarcastic smile

Peyton: Whatever! Hey Hales! I'l just ditch my stuff in my room and come join you ladies

Peyton walks off to her room

Brooke: **WHISPERS* Does she know about any of it?

Haley: NO! Brooke I haven't told anyone but you

Brooke winks at Haley

Brooke: Don't worry Haley-James I got your back!

Peyton walks back into the room and sits on the otherside of Brooke

Brooke: Okay do you guys wanna hear my news now?

Peyton: Sure... go ahead..

Brooke: Well you know how Owen got that new job?

Haley: Yes?

Brooke: Well.. turns out they are relocating him... To Rome! and apparently it's a huge promotion!

Peyton: OMG!! Brooke that's awesome!!

Peyton smiles and hugs Brooke but Haley looks sad

Haley: Wait Peyton don't you get it??

Peyton looks at Haley then back at Brooke and then her face falls..

Peyton: NO! BROOKE!!

Brooke stands up and faces them

Brooke: YES!! OKAY! YES!! he asked me to go with him!!

Brooke gives them a huge smile

Peyton: And what did you say?

Brooke smile fades and she sits back down on the couch

Brooke: I didn't know what to tell him

Haley: Brooke, hunny, we would miss you so much!! but if you wanna be with Owen we will be happy for you

Brooke: See that' the thing I really don't know about OW- I mean I don't know bout any of it..

Peyton: Hey what's the worst that could happen? you go... if you don' like it just come back to us!!

Brooke: I still don't know..

Haley narrows her eyes

Haley: That's not the Brooke I know... what's holding you back?

Brooke face once again goes blank

* * *

_**~{FLASHBACK}**_

_**2 Month's Earlier**_

_**(The night after Brucas were minding Jamie)**_

_****OUTSIDE BROOKE's/BREYTON's HOUSE****_

_Lucas knocks on the door and Peyton answers.._

_Lucas: Hey birthday girl!!_

_Peyton gives him a sarcastic smile_

_Peyton: Thanks for reminding me!! and hey! it's not for another week!!_

_Lucas laughs_

_Lucas: Enjoy your youth while you can, I can see yours is draining away quickly_

_Lucas laughs and dodges the playful punch Peyton throw's at him_

_Peyton: Did you come here just to mock me or is there something you want?_

_Lucas: Ok I get it! don't mess with Peyton in the morning!!! Is Brooke here?_

_Peyton: Still in bed... Jamie must of kept her up late last night_

_Lucas half smiles_

_Peyton: **Kinks eyebrow* Unless it wasn't Jamie??_

_Peyton laughs_

_Peyton: Listen.. I gotta head out.. but see if you can wake Brooke?? Oh and tell Lindsey I said hi and that I will be over later to get you back for all your "witty" remarks_

_Lucas laughs as Peyton heads out the door. He waits a minute and then knocks on Brooke's door before entering_

_Lucas: **With his hands over his eyes** Decent??? HAHA not like I haven't see you indecent before_

_He smiles before a pillow slams into his face, he removes his hand from over his eyes and looks up_

_Lucas: OW! Brooke!_

_Brooke is lying on her made bed fully clothed reading a magazine... she looks up for a second at Lucas and then back down at the magazine as she begins to talk_

_Brooke: Figures you would show up eventually to apologise_

_She checks her watch and stands up to face him_

_Brooke: Just though it might have been a little earlier_

_Lucas: Apologise for what?_

_He leans over and kisses her but Brooke pushes him away_

_Brooke: What the hell Lucas??_

_Lucas: I'm in love with you Brooke.. in fact I never really think I ever fell out of love with you_

_Brooke: Oh no!! YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!!_

_Lucas: What?_

_Brooke: Do you think I'm going to go though this with you AGAIN Luke?? I'm not the same insecure girl I was in highschool! I will not let you put me through this again!!_

_Lucas: Put you through what Brooke?? do you remember how it was when we were together?? I have NEVER been happier!!_

_Brooke: Oh yeah that's right until you broke my heart TWICE_

_Lucas: That thing with Peyton was along time ago! and plus I thought you had forgiven me for that?_

_Brooke: Me too until you show up here claiming to love me!_

_Lucas: I DO LOVE YOU!!_

_Brooke: The same way you did when you stood on the beach and claimed you were the one for me?? OR the same way you did when during our relationship you were ALWAYS there for everyone else but never me!!_

_Lucas: During our entire relationship you were the ONLY one I ever thought about, the only one who mattered!!_

_Brooke: Yet you still managed to break my heart! Luke you don't want me!! If you are unhappy with Lindsey, leave her... but don't come here and claim to love me because you have already broken my heart twice if you loved me that would have never happened!_

_Lucas: YOU BROKE UP WITH ME!_

_Brooke: Because you were NEVER there!_

_Lucas: I NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU!_

_Brooke: Really Luke? Because it seemed like you and Peyton were pretty much in love!! How long this time LUKE? how long until you decide you love Peyton? a week? a month? a year? I won't do it again!_

_Lucas: YOU pushed me to her!! I tried EVERYTHING to get you back and you pushed me into her arms!! and yes I loved her and still do but Brooke I'm IN Love with you and I promise if you give me your heart again I will protect it with my life!_

_Brooke: You looked into my eyes Lucas and you told me you weren't the one for me!! You stood on that porch and you told me that you were not the one for me and for god sake Lucas you wrote a book about her!!_

_Lucas: I wanted you to be happy Brooke.. I didn't know if I could make you happy, so I gave up my feelings so that you could be happy with someone else!! and so I tried and managed to be happy with Peyton and with Lindsey, but it was never the same!! and yes I wrote a book about her but Brooke I could start writing now and write for the rest of my life and still not have written enough about you!_

_Brooke: SO what? You wanted me to be happy and now you don't care anymore?_

_Lucas: I can't take it anymore I can't stand seeing you with other guys!! and I saw the way you talked about Owen last night you are not happy with him and I know we were happy together Brooke at one point we were happy and I will do anything to be make you that happy again!!_

_The two stood in silence for a second and then Lucas kissed Brooke... and suddenly there were no more words left to say..._

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. You left without saying goodbye

**This Chapter is named after a line in the song "Too Bad" By Nickelback**

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 6**_

_**'You Left Without Saying Goodbye'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**~{FLASHBACK}~**_

_**(A Few Hours after Brucas argued/Kissed)**_

_****BROOKE'S HOUSE****_

_Brucas are in bed together; Brooke is awake staring at the wall, not facing Lucas. Lucas opens his eyes, smiles and then rolls over, puts his arm over Brooke and burrows his face into her hair._

_Lucas: My heart aches_

_Suddenly Brooke looks alarmed_

_Brooke: What's wrong? Is it the HCM? Luke we gotta get you to the doc-_

_Lucas laughs_

_Lucas: No.. Pretty girl... it's just the thought that eventually I'm going to have to get up and go home and the thought of being away from you is killing me_

_Lucas sighs and kisses the back of Brooke's head_

_Lucas: Seriously Brooke I don't think I''ve ever been this happy_

_Brooke: Luke, we have to talk_

_Lucas: Why do we have to be so serious when we have such little time together?? UNLESS..._

_Lucas gets up on one arm and kisses Brooke on the forehead_

_Lucas: I sleep over???_

_Brooke: You can't, you have a wife.... remember_

_Lucas lays back down_

_Lucas: Not for long_

_Brooke: and I have a boyfriend_

_Lucas: And I'm hoping that won't be for long either_

_Brooke: **Whispers** I can't do this_

_Lucas: What?_

_Brooke gets up and starts getting dressed_

_Brooke: I can't do this Lucas_

_Lucas sits up in bed, looking scared_

_Lucas: Do what?_

_Brooke: I can't do to Lindsey and Owen what you and Peyton did to me so long ago_

_Lucas: This is different Brooke!! You and me... this is forever... that was high school! we were young and stupid!!_

_Brooke: Exactly Lucas!! That was high school and I remember how much that betrayal hurt in high school… Why do you think I haven't been able to open up to anyone??? Can you imagine how much worse it would feel now?? I mean come on Luke your married…._

_Brooke is now fully clothed. Lucas gets up and walks over to Brooke, takes her hand and places it on his chest over his heart._

_Lucas: You feel that?_

_He pulls her towards him and rest's his forehead on hers_

_Lucas: That belongs to you Brooke, not Lindsey, not Peyton, YOU and it always will_

_Brooke closes her eyes and tears run down her cheeks_

_Lucas: Shhhh.. Pretty girl.. it's OK_

_Lucas begins to stroke her hair_

_Lucas: I will protect you from anything_

_Brooke opens her eyes and looks into Lucas's eyes. Lucas leans in and softly kisses her but Brooke pushes him away._

_Brooke: I'm sorry Luke... I can't_

_Tears run freely from Brooke's eyes as she runs from the room and Lucas is left looking hurt and shocked._

_~**{END OF FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**** NALEY'S HOUSE****

Haley walks in the door and sees that Nathan is lying on the couch reading the paper

Haley: Hey

Nathan puts the paper down as Haley walks over and gives him a kiss

Nathan: How was your day?

Haley: Good... what about you?

Nathan: Uneventful

Nathan smiles and grabs Haley, pulling her down to lie on the couch with him. She puts her head on his chest and he strokes her hair.

Nathan: Do you know how much I love you?

Haley: I know baby, I love you too

And then Haley's face goes blank as she stares at the wall

* * *

_**~{FLASHBACK}~**_

_**5 Months Earlier**_

_Naley's house_

_Haley: Jamie, go get ready for bed hunny_

_Jamie: But Mama!! I wanna wait till daddy gets home!!_

_Haley: Jamie hunny your dads flight only left a few hours ago he won't be home for a while_

_Jamie looks sad_

_Haley: But don't worry, I know he can't wait to see you so I promise he will wake you up when he gets home!!_

_The phone rings_

_Haley: Now go get ready for bed and I will be up to tuck you in in a minute_

_Haley answers the phone_

_Haley: Hello_

_?????: Mrs Scott?_

_Haley: Speaking_

_?????: This is Lauren from the state transport services_

_Haley: Has my husbands flight been delayed again??_

_Lauren: Mrs Scott, I hate to be the one to tell you this but your husbands plane has crashed 5 miles offshore, we have not yet been able to recover his body but-_

_Tears well up in Haley's eyes_

_Haley: His Body?_

_Lauren: Mrs Scott... There were NO survivors._

_Haley drops the phone and falls to the fall_

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**** Jake's New House****

Jake and Jenny are standing in the lounge room when Peyton walks in.

Peyton: JAKE!!! This place is amazing!!!

Jake: I know right??

Peyton smile and walks over and hugs him and then walks over to Jenny and picks her up

Peyton: WOW!! Your getting big!!

Jake: It's from eating all your vegetables isn't it Jenny?

Jenny shakes her head and Jake frowns

Jake: Then how do you think you got so tall??

Jenny laughs and whispers something in Peyton's ear.. Peyton laughs, puts her down and Jenny runs of to another room

Jake: What did she say?

Peyton: It's none of your business!!

Peyton says playfully

Jake: I dunno.. I think you will tell me

Peyton: Oh you think that huh?

Jake: Yeah... I do.. I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be..

He smiles and pulls Peyton close to him

Peyton: Oh yeah so can I!!

Jake kisses her lightly

Jake: Tell Me

Peyton: NEVER!!

Jake kisses her again

Peyton: I'm still not going to tell you

Jake sighs

Jake: I see I'm going to have to be a little more persuasive

Jake pulls Peyton to the couch and Peyton laughs

Peyton: Jake ... *giggle* Jake stop we gotta get ready for Haley's thing

Jake: Do we really have to go???

Peyton: Yes!! And besides, don't you want to see Lucas and Nathan??

Jake: I suppose so

He smiles widely

Jake: But don't think your getting off that easy.. I will remember this later...

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**THANKS FOR READING!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!! ;)**_


	5. 1 Day u wake up & find that ur mising me

**OK!! Here we go!! **

**Thanks for the reviews BTW, their awesome!**

**This Chapter is named after a line in the song "The Man who can't be moved" BY The Script**

**Enjoy ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 6**_

_**'One Day You Wake Up and Find That Your Missing Me'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**** NALEY'S HOUSE****

Brooke, Owen, Nathan, Haley, Jamie & Lucas are all standing around talking.

The door bell rings and Jake, Jenny and Peyton enter

Lucas: HEY!! Jake!! Wow man haven't seen you in ages!!

Lucas walks up and gives Jake a Man/Basketball hug (do not know what u call that)

Nathan: Yeah man!! Welcome back!!

The group all greet Jake and welcome him back and Jake explains his reason for coming back (Peyton), tells them that he bought a house and that he is here for good....

Nathan: Well it's great to have you back! Hales, should we eat?

Haley: Yeah sure, hey Jamie

Jamie: Yes MAMA?

Haley: How about you and Jenny take your food upstairs and share it with Chester

Jamie: Okay Mama!

Haley hands the kids their plates and they head off upstairs..

Haley: Okay lets eat!!

The group walks off toward the dining room, but before Brooke gets a chance Owen grabs Brooke and holds her in his arms

Owen: God, I love being with you

Brooke: You too Owen, but we gotta get in there

Owen: I know... I just wanted a moment alone with you

Brooke gives in, closes her eyes and leans her head against Owen's chest

Owen: You haven't change your mind have you??

Brooke: (Still with eyes closed) No

Owen: And we can tell them tonight?

Brooke: .....Sure whatever you want

Brooke opens her eyes looking a bit worried. She then grabs both of Owen's hands and softly kisses him.

Brooke: Now lets get in there I'm starving!!

Owen laughs and Brooke leads him into the dining room where everyone is sitting down.

Lucas's eyes follow Brooke as she takes her seat next to Haley. The group begins to chatter away as they eat.

Lucas: Isn't this nice? It's like the whole gang is back together!! And then of course there's Owen.

Owen looks unfazed by the comment but Brooke gives Lucas a cold look and quickly changes the subject.

Brooke: Haley this food is delicious!

Haley: Thanks Brooke but actually Deb made it...

Brooke: I can see why Skillz likes her... well that and....

Brooke laughs and Winks at Nathan who looks down, a little embarrassed.

Nathan: UGH! Brooke gross! That's my mum!! do you wanna put me off my food?

Brooke: I'm just saying!! You have to know she's a Milf... Or I suppose to Skills I guess she's a Mirf.. Mother I repeatedly-

Nathan: BROOKE!! Can we please change the subject?

Everyone laughs and then the table goes silent.

Lucas: Well you should all know that as of tomorrow my divorce is final

Lucas speaks to the table but stares at Brooke while he talks

Lucas: I guess sometimes you don't relaise when someone is completely wrong for you until it's too late..

Haley: Too late??

Lucas: Yeah... I might have got a divorce but who knows if I lost something infinitely more important in the process

The whole time he is speaking Lucas stares at Brooke. Brooke looks down suddenly intrigued by her food... Owen looks once between the two and narrows his eyes.

Owen: Like what?

Lucas looks up at Owen

Lucas: Umm.. I dunno

Lucas is unprepared to answer that question for Owen.. What should he do? Profess his love for Brooke right here in front of Owen and all of his friends? He thinks on his feet..

Lucas: Time I guess, think about all that time I wasted when I could have been looking for someone else or maybe the love of my life had been right in front of me my whole marriage and I never noticed because I was to busy trying to make it work with Lindsey.. What if that Person is gone now and I missed my chance?

Owen seems convinced that Lucas isn't talking about Brooke as she is not "Gone" in the literal sense of the word...

Peyton smiles

Peyton: Don't worry Luke, a wise woman once told me that people who are meant to be together always find their way back in the end and I believe that

Peyton Smiles and winks at Brooke then leans over and kisses Jake

Luke: I think I can believe that too

Lucas once again stares at Brooke

Owen: Well while were sharing news, Brooke and I have a little of our own....

Owen gives the table a big smile and Lucas looks very scared for a moment but manages to keep his face calm

Owen: Brooke has agreed to move to Rome with me!!

Owen beams and everyone starts to congratulate them... Peyton and Haley do their best to look surprised and Brooke thanks everyone for their congratulations... Lucas just looks shocked and incredibly hurt

Lucas: Con-Congratulations Guy's....

Owen: Yeah I asked her this morning and she gave me her answer this afternoon

Nathan: Well that's great I'm sure you guys will be very happy there! & Brooke I am defiantly not going to miss you referring to my mother as a Mirf!

Nathan Smiles and Brooke gives him a sarcastic look..

Haley: When do you guys leave?

Brooke: A month

Lucas: I'm just going to go check on the kids

And without another word Lucas got up and practically ran up the stairs

Owen: *Whispers to Brooke** What's that all about?

Brooke: (Whispers to Owen) The divorce has been really hard on him and I'm one of his beat friends I'm sure he's just upset seeing us so happy and with me leaving and all... Maybe I should go talk to him?

Owen: Good Idea

Owen gives Brooke a brief kiss and she walks up the stairs. Lucas is sitting on the floor just outside Jamie's room his head is down.

Brooke: Thought you were going to go check on them?

Brooke smiles and Lucas looks up, Brooke sees he has tears in his eyes and her smile instantly drops from her face.

Brooke: *Whispers* Oh.. Luke

Brooke doesn't know what to say... Lucas stands up, walks over, takes both of Brooke's hands in his and looks into her eyes

Lucas: I could have taken you to Rome Brooke... I still can

Brooke: Lucas...

Lucas: Tell me... look into my eyes and tell me that you would rather go to Rome with him!

Brooke: Lucas, you need to move on. I am going to Rome with Owen

Suddenly Lucas is angry, he puts one hand on each side of her head and looks deep into her Eyes

Lucas: TELL ME!

Brooke: **Whispers** I can't..

Lucas Kisses Brooke but she pushes him off

Brooke: Lucas don't...

Brooke now has tears in her eyes but Lucas tries to kiss her again and again she pushes him off

Lucas: Don't fight it Brooke you know I'm in your heart

He draws Brooke in close and kisses her for a third time and this time she kisses back. The passion in the kiss rises with every passing second until Brooke breaks it off.

Lucas stares at her blankly.

Brooke: **Whispers** I'm sorry

Brooke places one hand on his chest and reaches up and softly kisses him

Brooke: Goodbye Luke

Brooke then turns around and heads back down the stairs. Lucas stairs vacantly after her.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**OK, guys THANKU for being patient.. I'm sure you have figured from my name that Brucas will be together sooner or later... I just gotta set the story up a little first :)**

**Please bare with me and leave a review :)**


	6. Ghost from the past

**This chapter is named after a line in the Song "Ghost from the past" BY Shihad**

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 6**_

_**'Ghost From the Past'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**** NALEYS HOUSE AFTER THE DINNER PARTY****

Nathan and Haley are washing plates...

Nathan: That wasn't to bad huh?

Haley: MMM...

Nathan: But what was with that whole thing with Brooke and Lucas?

Haley: What thing??

Nathan: Oh come on! don't tell me you didn't see it!!

Haley: See what?

Nathan: The look in Lucas's eyes when Owen told us him and Brooke are leaving..

Haley laughs and playfully hits Nathan

Haley: Oh stop it! He's just sad that she's leaving!

Nathan: No it was more than that Hales... I could see it right there on his face... it was like his whole world was being torn away from him..

Haley considers this for a moment

Nathan: The same look I would get if anyone told me someone was taking you away..

Nathan dries the last dish, leans over and kisses Haley on the forehead and hugs her then walks over and sits on a sofa, Haley follows and sits on his lap...

Nathan: I am going to miss Brooke though

Haley: Yeah me to... I don't know how we ever lived so far apart for 4 years and then she finally comes home and she's leaving again!

Nathan: at least its only for eight months

Haley: Yeah, but still can you imagine not having your best friend for eight months?

Nathan: What are we going to tell Jamie?

Haley: I dunno... I think we have to leave that up to Brooke

The two sit in silence just enjoying each others company...

* * *

_**~{FLASHBACK}~**_

_**3 Months Earlier**_

_**(2 Months after Nathan 'Died')**_

_Naley's house.. night time_

_Haley is tucking Jamie in_

_Jamie: MAMA?_

_Haley: Yes Sweetie?_

_Jamie: Will I ever forget daddy?_

_Tears run down Haley's cheeks_

_Haley: Why would you ask a question like that hunny... of course you will always remember your daddy.. he loved you very much.. you were the most important thing in his life_

_Haley rubs Jamie's head_

_Jamie: I wish he was still here_

_Tears fall down Haley's cheeks faster_

_Haley: So do I sweetie but your daddy wanted nothing more in this world than for you to be happy so I need you to try... for me and for your dad_

_Jamie: Okay Mama I will try_

_Haley: That's my boy! Now get some sleep and call me if you need anything!_

_Haley kisses Jamie and walks out of the room. Once the door is closed she leans against, slides to the floor and silently sobs._

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**** BEYTON'S HOUSE****

Brooke and Peyton are sitting on the couch talking..

Brooke: So you and Jake huh??

Peyton can't help but smile

Peyton: YEAH!!

Brooke: WOW!

Peyton: What is it that unbelievable?

Brooke: No! No! It's just that you know Lucas and Lindsey's whole divorce thing...

Brooke's heart pounds in her chest as she waits to hear Peyton's reply

Peyton: Brooke... me and Luke are over.. c'mon you know that... he's like my brother now!!

Brooke is relieved in spite of herself, she cocks her eyebrow at Peyton

Brooke: Creepy!

Peyton laughs

Peyton: BROOKE!

Brooke: Well I'm happy for you !! I always knew that Jeyton would find their way back in the end....

Peyton: Jeyton??

Brooke: I'm just trying it out, Best friend.. it has a ring to it don't you think?

Peyton and Brooke laugh together..

Peyton: Hey what about you?

Brooke: What about me?

Peyton: Luke didn't look all that pleased when he heard about you guys last night?

Now it was Peyton's turn to cock her eyebrow

Brooke: PEYTON ELIZABETH SAWYER!! What are you implying??

Peyton: I dunno... I just feel like I got in your guys way all that time ago and what if you guys are like meant to be and it's my fault your not cause I split you up?

Peyton looks down, embarrassed and Brooke looks surprised

Brooke: and what brought all this on?

Peyton: I dunno, I just see how great you guys are as friends...

Brooke: You guys are great friends too!!

Peyton: It's not the same! I just feel bad because-

Brooke: I have forgiven you for what you did so stop beating yourself up about it! and besides you were not the only one... don't you think if we were meant to be a particular other person would have done something in... I dunno the last 5 years??

Peyton: I see your point... but still consider it

Brooke: You will do anything to get me to stay won't you?

Peyton: Will you be mad if I say yes?

Brooke laughs

Brooke: No I would probably do the same if it were you leaving!

They hug

Brooke: Promise you will be here when I get back?

Peyton: Promise..

* * *

****THE NEXT DAY****

**** NALEY'S HOUSE****

Brooke and Haley are sitting at Naley's dining table having coffee

Haley: So what was with you and Lucas the other night?

Brooke: What about us?

Haley: There seemed to be something going on

Brooke: OMG!! Can I not be friends with Lucas without everyone telling me it should be more?

Haley: I always liked you together!

Brooke: First Lucas, then Peyton, now you!! Is this about Owen?? do you all hate him that much?

Haley: We don't hate Owen we just- Wait.... what? Lucas said something to you?

Brooke sighs

Brooke: About 2 months ago we kinda... well we sorta ended up in bed together

Brooke tries her best to look innocent and Haley looks shocked

Brooke: He was going on about how he loved me and at that point I wasn't sure about Owen and-

Haley: And your sure about him now?

Brooke: I dunno Haley but I have to take the chance I need to open my heart to someone

Haley: Now Brooke don't you kill me for saying this but what if that person is Supposed to be Lucas?

Brooke: Haley, you were there the whole time... you know how bad he hurt me and he did it twice! My heart can't be broken for a third time

Haley: But what if this time it wasn't?

Brooke: Haley please can we change the subject?

Haley: Fine! but first tell me; how was it?

Brooke: It was Great and it felt sooo right but Haley I can't and won't risk it again

Haley: Okay but Bro-

Brooke gives Haley a stern look

Brooke: Haley

Haley closes her mouth and the two sit in silence

Haley: I have to tell Nathan..

* * *

**~{FLASHBACK}~**

**3 Months Earlier**

**(The same night Haley tucked Jamie in)**

****NALEY's HOUSE****

_Haley gets up from the floor and heads down the stairs where Cooper is sitting on the couch._

_Cooper: Is he asleep?_

_Haley wipes her eyes and sits on the couch_

_Haley: Yeah_

_Cooper: Poor little guy... how are you holding up?_

_Haley: The best I can at this stage, I'm just trying to be strong for Jamie_

_Cooper: Well he's not here now and it's unhealthy to keep it all bottled up_

_Cooper jumps up and grabs a bottle of Tequila from the cupboard_

_Cooper: Just let the tears come Haley, you will feel better_

_Haley: Thanks so much for being here for us for the last couple of months Coop_

_Cooper smiles weakly_

_Cooper: Whatever it takes to make sure my n­ephew's family will be OK_

_The two do a few shots, then Haley begins to cry and Cooper awkwardly hugs her_

_Cooper: It's alright, you will be OK_

_Then Haley leans up, looks into Coopers eyes and kisses him_

_Cooper: Haley..._

_Haley: *SOBS** He's gone Coop and there is nothing I can do to make that Ok but for one night maybe I can forget.... maybe I can be happy_

_Cooper looks at Haley and then they kiss again..._

_**~{END FASHBACK}~**  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_**TO BE CONTINUED!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**OKAY!! I apologise for the lack of Brucas interaction this chapter but promise there will be a whole heap more in coming chapters!!**

**BTW.. Who else was outraged by Lucas calling Peyton Pretty Girl???**


	7. That in nothing we trust

**HEY GUYS! Thanks for all the great reviews!!!! They are very much appreciated!!**

**Hope you enjoy this new update and I apologise in advance if the whole Nathan coming back thing is a bit far-fetched for your liking but I just wanted to get that whole "How is he alive" thing over so that we could move on to the other stuff!! ;)**

**This chapter is named after a line in the song "Trust" BY Megadeath**

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 6**_

_**'That In Nothing We Trust'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**~{FLASHBACK}~**_

_**3 Months Ago**_

_**(One Week After Haley and Cooper Slept Together)**_

_****NALEY'S HOUSE****_

_The bell rings and Haley gets up to answer it... She opens the door and there is Nathan standing in front of her. Haley's jaw drops as she just stares at Nathan_

_Nathan: Haley?_

_Haley: N-Nathan?_

_Haley manages to stutter_

_Nathan: Yeah... It's me_

_Nathan smiles, grabs Haley's hand and lead her to the couch_

_Haley: But Ho-_

_Nathan: Don't talk, just listen...._

_Haley nods, still shocked_

_Nathan: 2 months ago I was in a plane crash, and I don't know what happened but I woke up in a hospital and Hales it was one month later! I couldn't understand a word anyone said and none of the doctors knew who I was. Eventually they sent an English speaking doctor in and it turns out I was in a coma the entire time! It took them another few weeks but they eventually let me go and since then I have been trying to find my way back to you and Jamie, I have missed you so much._

_Nathan starts crying and hugs Haley.._

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

****PRESENT DAY**  
**3 Weeks After The Dinner Party/ 1 Week Before Brooke is supposed to Leave****

****NALEY'S KITCHEN****

Brooke: So you still haven't told Nathan?

Haley looks guiltily at Brooke

Haley: No

Brooke: Well you don't have a lot of time left Haley James, your starting to show a little already

Brooke gets up and walks around to Haley and Places her head on Haley's belly

Brooke: I just can't believe I won't be here for the birth of my niece or nephew

Haley looks at Brooke and laughs

Haley: Brooke

Brooke: *Sings** Hi Baby!! Hi Baby!! Don't you forget your aunty Brooke while she's gone!! And remember you love aunty Brooke way more than aunty Peyton!

The two laugh and Brooke Closes her eyes and starts humming to Haley's stomach. Nathan walks in...

Nathan: What the hell??

Nathan gives Haley and confused look, Brooke's eyes pop open and she turns around to face Nathan

Brooke: Uh.. Sorry Nate... just getting a bit "too close for comfort" cause I know how much I'm going to miss HALEY!

Nathan looks at Haley who shrugs.

Nathan: Whatever, I'm just gonna go have a shower

Nathan walks over and kisses Haley then runs upstairs.

Brooke: That was close!

Haley breathes a sigh of relief

Haley: Speaking of which, when are you planning on telling your other nephew?

Brooke: Jamie? I dunno, every time I look at his cute little face it just break my heart!!

Brooke looks sadly at Haley

Haley: Well your going to have to do it soon Brooke!

Brooke: Funny, I was going to say the same to you!

The two look at each other

Brooke: Haley, when I look at you and Nathan together I see so much love and devotion, even when your not there and he talks about you, you can just see the light come into his eyes, there is nothing that can come between you!

Haley smiles at Brooke

Haley: It's funny

Brooke: What?

Haley: I would have said the same about you and Lucas

Brooke looks at Haley

Brooke: I-I gotta go

Haley looks guiltily at Brooke

Haley: Oh Brooke, I didn't mean-

Brooke smiles

Brooke: No Hales, it's not that, I gotta go meet Owen

Haley smiles as Brooke hugs her

Haley: I'm sure gonna miss you Brooke Davis

Brooke: You too Haley James-Scott

* * *

****A FEW HOURS LATER****

****RIVER COURT****

Nathan, Jake, Lucas and Skillz are playing ball. Nathan gets the ball and passes to Lucas who scores a three pointer.

Nathan: All right man that's enough for you!

Nathan looks at Lucas and then the four go and sit on the bench.

Lucas: I'm not a kid Nate! plus you guys can keep playing!

Skillz: We know dawg but where's the fun in that?

Lucas: Yeah getting you ass kicked has gotta hurt!

The group laughs

Nathan: So Jake, you finally managed to tear yourself away from Peyton long enough to come play ball with us?

Jake: Yeah, her and Haley are planning a full going away party for Brooke, so what's better to take the mind of the woman you love than playing ball?

Lucas: So she's still leaving then?

Lucas looks away trying to sound disinterested. Skillz, Nathan and Jake look at each other knowingly then back at Luke.

Skills: Dawg, if your not going to do anything about it you can't expect her to wait around for you to say something. She's gotta live her life.

Lucas frowns

Lucas: I did... and she made it clear that I wasn't what she wants

The group looks surprised and Nathan claps Lucas on the back

Nathan: Well then you gotta let her go man, she's leaving with Owen in like 7 days

Lucas gets up and looks sad

Lucas: Yeah I guess, anyway I will see you guys later...

Lucas walks off

Jake: I haven't seen anyone so love sick since... well since Peyton left me

He laughs

Nathan: Don't worry man, they will work it out

Nathan sighs

* * *

****TWO DAYS LATER****

****LUCAS'S HOUSE****

Brooke walks up to the door, hesitates and then knocks. Lucas answers the door, shirtless.

Lucas: Hey.....Pretty girl

Lucas looks at Brooke, surprised

Brooke: I broke up with Owen, you were right, I didn't love him. Luke it's yo-

Peyton walks out of Lucas's bathroom wearing one of Lucas's shirts. Brooke looks at her, obviously devastated, Lucas just stares at Brooke.

Peyton: Hey Luke can-

Peyton sees Brooke and gives her a half smile.

Peyton: Oh... hey Brooke!

Brooke blinks away tears

Brooke: H-Hey Peyton

Lucas: Brooke...

Brooke turns to Lucas angrily and points her finger right in his face

Brooke: DON'T EVEN BOTHER!

She yells at him and turns to go but Lucas grabs her arm

Brooke: LET go of me!!

She growls. Lucas hears the anger in her voice and lets go.

Brooke: I can't believe I fell for it again

Brooke runs towards the street and Lucas chases her

Lucas: Brooke...

Brooke Jumps in her car, starts the engine and throws a picture frame out the window at Lucas, it shatters on the floor.

Brooke: Whatever we had Lucas, flirting, friendship or maybe I was just you fuck buddy when Lindsey put you in the dog house!!! WHATEVER it was.... It's over.....for good... you and me... whatever we were... WERE DONE!

Brooke drives off

Lucas: BROOKE!!!

He falls to his knees in the street then turns and picks up the shattered picture frame, wipes off the broken glass to reveal a picture of picture of the two of them dancing and laughing. A single tear runs down Lucas's face as he looks down at the picture.

* * *

****NALEY'S HOUSE****

Nathan and Haley are sitting on the couch

Haley: I have to speak to you...

Nathan smiles

Nathan: Sure, go ahead

Haley: Nathan, I slept with Cooper

Nathan's smile drops

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!! THE NEXT ONE WILL BE SET 2 MONTHS LATER!!**


	8. How'd the hell we wind up like this?

**OK!! Here's the next chapter!!.... I have updated twice tonight so hopefully that will keep you all busy for a while cause I got a hectic weekend coming up so probably won't get a chance to update for a few days... Hope you enjoy ;) And Brucaser's & Naliers.... Not to give anything away but you might not like this chapter but I PROMISE you will like the next one (Actually Naliers, you might be a bit saddened at first.. but DW all will come good eventually... OR WILL IT???)**

**This Chapter is named after a line in the song "Someday" BY Nickelback**

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill **_

_**Season 6**_

_**'How'd The Hell We Wind Up Like This?'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**2 MONTHS LATER**_

****The street outside C over B****

Jake and Peyton walk down the street hand in hand.

Peyton: So Nikki's got Jenny for the next MONTH?!?!?!?

Jake: Yep

Peyton: and your okay with that??

Jake: Yep... I mean I hate to be away from Jenny, I miss her sooo much but Nikki has really matured, the two have a good relationship now and Jenny deserves to know her mother..... I have to put my own feelings aside and let her do that

Peyton smiles at Jake

Peyton: Your such a good father, you know that?

Jake: your not to bad at being a parent yourself

The two continue walking in silence

Jake: Speaking of Parents, how's Haley holding up?

Peyton: She's doing the best she can, given the circumstances

Jake: Yeah, it's gotta be rough but at least she's got great friends like you and Brooke AND Lucas

Peyton: Yeah.. I guess

Jake: What about the Brucas situation, what's going on there?

Peyton laughs

Peyton: Brucas???

Jake laughs

Jake: yeah... well I figure if Brooke refuses to stop calling us Jeyton then I am going to retaliate!

The two laugh together

Jake: Anyway what's up with that??

Peyton rolls her eyes

Peyton: I dunno, I mean Brooke hasn't dated anyone since Owen and Luke hasn't since Lindsey, and (Peyton uses air quotes) Brucas have been spending pretty much every waking minute together, yet they both still insist that they are (air quotes) Just friends.... I dunno.. I guess Brooke's just scared, you know...

Jake looks into the distance

Jake: I can understand that....

* * *

****NATHAN'S APARTMENT****

Nathan lies asleep in bed, the clock reads 1:00 (in the afternoon). Brooke comes charging into the room.

Brooke: WAKE UP RECENTLY SEPERATED BOY!!!

Brooke walks to the window , draws the blinds and Nathan turns onto his back and opens his eyes.

Nathan: AH!! Brooke!! Go away!

Brooke: NO!!!

Brooke looks around the room and sees that there is a lump under the covers next to Nathan

Brooke: OH!!! That better be Haley James-Scott under there or I am going to be SO PISSED!!

Nathan: Brooke, it's not Haley

Brooke gives Nathan an evil look, storms over to the other-side of the bed and rips back the covers to reveal a dinosaur stuffed toy. Nathan sits up in bed and laughs.

Brooke: SO NOT FUNNY!

Brooke throws the toy at Nathan

Nathan: HAHA!! Jamie must have left that here yesterday!

Brooke crosses her arms and stares at Nathan

Brooke: C'mon soon to be back with Tutor Girl Boy... it's time for us to talk!!

Nathan: Brooke can you give me a moment to get dressed please?

It is at this point that Brooke realises that Nathan is shirtless and probably has very little on under the covers.

Brooke: Nothing I haven't seen before Mr Scott

Brooke Kinks her eyebrow

Brooke: All I have to do is go spy on your dad in the shower and I have got myself a Scott Trifecta!

Nathan stares at Brooke

Brooke: Alright... Sorry!!... TOO FAR!! I will wait in the lounge room

Brooke walks to the door but then turns around and walks back over to the window, opens it, Looks down towards the street and then turns back to Nathan

Brooke: Don't you even THINK about going out the window!!

Nathan laughs

Nathan: BROOKE!! We are 3 storey's up!

Brooke: Still... I have seen Scott boys go through allot worse to avoid their feelings!!

Nathan looks at Brooke and smirks

Nathan: Speaking of my brother....

Brooke glares at Nathan and Nathan give's Brooke a knowing stare

Nathan: How is he?

Brooke: Oh what? Since he told me he loved me, I was the ONLY one for him and that I should dump my Boy Friend for him and then slept with my best friend?? Yeah I'm sure he's fine!

Nathan: BROOKE!! you know that's not what-

Brooke rolls her eyes

Brooke: Whatever, lounge room!! 5 minutes!!

* * *

**~{FLASHBACK}~**

**2 Months Ago**

**(A Few Hours After Brooke Drove Off From Lucas's)**

****BREYTON's HOUSE****

_Brooke is sitting on the couch, hugging her knees and crying. Lucas walks in._

_Lucas: BROOKE!!_

_Lucas sees Brooke on the couch. Brooke wipes her tears away._

_Lucas: Brooke_

_Brooke: Hey L-Luke_

_Lucas sits on the couch next to Brooke and strokes her hair_

_Lucas: Brooke you know nothing happened between me and Peyton. My sink wasn't working-_

_Brooke: Don't bother Luke_

_Brooke's voice is sad. Lucas looks at her with sad eyes, moves closer to her, wraps his arm around her shoulder and leans his head against her hair_

_Lucas: Pretty Girl.. I would never do that to you... and besides... Peyton's with Jake... you must have known that we hadn't-_

_Lucas goes quiet for a moment, considering his words..._

_Lucas: Brooke, I promise you with all of my heart that NOTHING happened!_

_Brooke: *Whispers* I know_

_Lucas looks at Brooke, stunned_

_Brooke: Luke, I know nothing happened, I shouldn't have gotten so upset but Luke I wasn't angry at you I was just angry at the world and at myself because this afternoon made me realise that we can never be together_

_Lucas looks even more stunned and he stands up then walks over, kneels in front of her, holds her head in his hands and looks into her eyes_

_Lucas: Don't EVER say that Brooke... Don't EVER think that!!_

_Brooke: Luke_

_Brooke looks into his eyes_

_Brooke: You hurt me so much all those years ago, and I have forgiven you but today just reminded me that no matter how happy I would be with you there would always be this insecure part of me that would be there every time that you weren't with me, every time that another woman walked past you on the street, everytime that you were with Peyton. AND yes Luke I know Peyton would never do that to me again and neither would you but I can never truly be happy with that part of me there. It's hard enough to keep that part of me away when I'm with other guys but with you Luke, it would be impossible._

_Lucas looks away from Brooke for a second and then back at her desperately_

_Lucas: Then I will never leave your side!! If a woman walks towards us in the street we can cross to the other side and I will only talk to Peyton when you are with me, which will be always_

_Brooke laughs through her tears_

_Brooke: (Whispers) Luke...._

_Lucas places his head in Brooke's lap and stares blankly at the wall. Brooke runs her hands through Lucas's hair._

_Brooke: I love you Lucas Scott but we can't be anything more than friends_

_Lucas: I will never stop loving you_

_The two just sit in silence_

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

  
**

**HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT!!**

**HAVE A GOOD WEEKEND ALL!!**


	9. Man she saves me

**Thanks for all the support from ALL the reviewers it is VERY much appreciated!!**

**Turns out I did have time to update ;)**

**Anyway this is a long one!! Hope everyone enjoys it!!**

**This Chapter is named after a line in the song "Son's Gonna Rise" BY Citizen Cope**

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 6**_

_**'Man, She Saves Me'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

****HALEY'S (PREVIOUSLY NALEY'S) HOUSE****

Peyton knocks on the door

Haley: COME IN!!

Peyton enters and finds Haley (Who is obviously pregnant) sitting on the couch having a cup of tea and watching a soapy on TV. Haley switches the TV off when Peyton walks in.

Peyton: The day's of our lives??

Peyton kinks her eyebrow

Haley: Dude!! Shut up!! I'm pregnant! I have craving's!

Peyton: For TV show's??

Haley glares at Peyton

Peyton: Ok! OK! Whatever!! What's up Haley?

Peyton sits down next to Haley

Haley: Oh nothing Peyton, do I need an excuse to see my friend?

Peyton looks at Haley, knowingly

Peyton: Your missing Nate huh?

Haley sighs

Haley: Is it that obvious?

Peyton nods

Haley: Well maybe a little

Peyton: Uh-ha

Haley: Well is that so wrong?

Peyton: No Haley it defiantly isn't!! Don't worry, I know Nathan and he will come around.. he just needs time

Haley: I guess.. it's just with the baby.....I mean Nathan's such a great father to Jamie... I don't want her to miss out on that...

Peyton: Her?

Haley: Yeah.. I just found out yesterday...

Peyton hugs Haley and laughs

Peyton: Haley you don't have to worry about it Nathan will be there for this baby no matter what

Peyton pauses

Peyton: Haley?

Haley: Yeah?

Peyton: Is it his?

Haley sighs

Haley: Yes.. When I saw the doctor last month and he told me I was 6 months pregnant... there's no way it could be anyone else's

Peyton: Does he know?

Haley looks at Peyton sadly

Haley: No... I want him to come back because he wants to not because he feels like he has to for the baby

Peyton hugs Haley

Peyton: Don't worry, he will come back I promise!

Haley: Thanks' Peyton, where's Brooke today by the way?

Peyton: I dunno, she left the house early, she said she had some things to do..... sounded rather suspicious to me

The two stop hugging and look at each other

Haley: You don't think... her and Lucas?

Peyton: I dunno... I don't get why she wouldn't tell us though... I really think they are trying to be friends

Haley: One of these day's they are going to realise it

Peyton: What?

Haley: That they belong together

She pauses

Haley: Although I think Lucas already has

Peyton looks at Haley, suddenly serious

Peyton: Haley?

Haley: Yes Peyton?

Peyton: It's not just a game to him is it? He's not just doing it for the chase?

Haley looks at Peyton puzzled

Peyton: I mean, he really cares about Brooke? He loves her, right? because if this is just his macho way of proving himself before he breaks her heart again.... I won't let him hurt her.

Haley: Do you really think I would let him do that? I mean Brooke is one of my best friends, we are closer than I am with any of my sisters

Peyton still stares at Haley

Haley: Yes Peyton, I think he truly loves her, more than anything else in the world, he won't hurt her again

Peyton smiles, relieved

Peyton: We just got to wait for Brooke to realise that....

* * *

****NATHAN'S APARTMENT****

****LOUNGE ROOM AREA****

Brooke sits on the couch reading a magazine as Nathan comes out of his bedroom. Brooke turns to Nathan and holds up the magazine, which we now see is porn.

Brooke: I believe you and Haley have had this fight before?

Brooke Smirks

Nathan: Brooke, why are you even reading that?

Brooke smiles and holds up her hands defensively

Brooke: For the articles, I swear!

Brooke laughs and then looks at Nathan

Brooke: What if Jamie had found that?

Nathan: You think I just left it out? How did you find it anyway?

Brooke gets up and shrugs

Brooke: Boy's are so predictable

She walks towards the bin

Brooke: FYI, your brother keeps his in the same place

Brooke, smirks as she walks past Nathan and chucks the magazine in the bin.

Nathan: So did not need to know that Brooke! Anyway, the way you two have been lately, I wouldn't think he would need it

It's Nathan's turn to smirk and Brooke just gives him a sarcastic smile

Brooke: Whatever! Just SIT!!

Brooke Points towards the couch and Nathan obediently sits down. Brooke sits on the chair opposite

Nathan: OKAY Brooke... what is it?

Brooke: This whole thing with you and Haley, it's stupid and childish!! She loves you Nate and you love her

Nathan: Some times that's not enough, you of all people should understand that

Brooke ignores him

Brooke: The morning after it happened she came to me crying her eyes out she felt so horrible, I have never seen her so sad, well not since you had died of course... You know what she told me? She told me that she hated herself for doing it but she missed you so much, all she was thinking was that if there was anyway that she could stay close to you she would try it.

There is silence in the room

Nathan: It still doesn't change what she did

Brooke is suddenly angry

Brooke: WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH YOU SCOTT BOY's!! She LOVES you!!! She would do anything to be with you!!! She thought you were dead!! She spent everyday for two months crying!! There was not a day that went by without her missing you and yet you blame her for trying to somehow make herself feel better for 5 minutes!!

Nathan: Okay Brooke!! Calm down

Brooke: I'm sorry

Nathan looks at Brooke with worry

Nathan: You Ok?

Brooke: Yeah, I'm fine, it's just I hate seeing two of my closest friends, not to mention my favourite nephew, hurting

Nathan: Jamie?

Brooke: He tries to put on a brave face Nate, but he talks to me, you know?

Nathan looks sad

Brooke: He's excited about having a little sister though

Nathan looks surprised

Nathan: Were having a girl?

Brooke smiles

Brooke: Yeah, but Haley can't even be excited about it because she's so worried that the baby won't get a great father like Jamie has

Nathan: I'm going to be there for that kid, Brooke, no matter what

Brook: Don't tell me, tell her

* * *

****A FEW HOURS LATER****

****BEYTON's HOUSE****

Brooke is on the phone

Brooke: Okay, I see, thank you

Brooke hangs up the phone, shaking. She walks to the couch and lowers herself into the chair, her face blank. There is a knock at the door then Lucas enters.

Lucas: Brooke, I was thinki-

Lucas stops when he sees Brooke

Lucas: Brooke?

Lucas rushes to Brooke, kneels in front of her and puts her head in his hands, checking her over to make sure she's OK

Lucas: *Whispers* Are you okay?

Brooke gives him a half smile

Brooke: I'm fine Luke, just sit

Lucas doesn't take his eyes of Brooke as he sits down next to her. Brooke turns to face him.

Brooke: That was child services.... Angie's parents..... Luke, they were killed.... they asked me if I wanted to adopt her... otherwise she will be sent to an orphanage..

A few tears run down Brooke's face

Brooke: Poor Angie..

Lucas wipes the tears off her face, carefully, making sure not to over step the boundaries Brooke put in place so they could be friends.

Brooke Smiles

Brooke: Luke, I'm going to be a mum!

Lucas smiles

Lucas: Your going to be a great mum Brooke Davis!!

Lucas smiles at her and Brooke stops crying

Brooke: But Luke, what if that's not enough?? I mean I'm only one person

Lucas: Hey, Brooke, my mum was only one person and she did an good job of raising me

Brooke frowns at him and looks worried

Brooke: I wouldn't be so sure about that

Lucas smiles

Lucas: Thanks

He says sarcastically and the two laugh

Lucas: No seriously Brooke, I know that you don't want anymore from me than friendship and although I don't like it, I understand that is what you need, but even if we are just friends, I want to be Angie's father

Brook gives Lucas a warm smile

Brooke: Thanks Luke

Lucas: I mean it, late night diaper runs, ANY and ALL doctor's appointments, her first and last day at school or even when mummy can't take it anymore and needs to hand her off to someone else for a while

Lucas smiles

Lucas: I'm here for all of that

The two look at each other

Lucas: You can't get rid of me Bro-

But Lucas is cut off because at that moment Brooke flings herself at Lucas and the two kiss. Lucas breaks it off and looks at Brooke

Lucas: But what about-

Brooke: Lucas your a great guy and I love you soo much, I don't want to be with anyone else, I don't want to get hurt again Luke but being away with you hurts me so much more

They kiss again and then Lucas pulls back

Lucas: I won't hurt you again Brooke Davis, I promise, but my heart can't take it again, this is for good, you can't take it back

Lucas holds Brooke's head in his hands and stares into her eyes

Lucas: This is it Brooke Davis, you and I, it's the real thing, no more complications?

Brooke smiles at Lucas and takes his hand and places it on her chest over her heart.

Brooke: Feel that Luke? It belongs to you, no one else and it always will

Lucas smiles and kisses Brooke

Lucas: People who belong together always find their way back in the end

Brooke laughs

Brooke: God your a dork!

Brooke pushes Lucas back to lie on the couch and jokingly goes to get up but he grabs her hand and pulls her back on top of him.

* * *

****HALEY'S HOUSE****

Haley is in the kitchen waiting for something in the microwave when Nathan walks in. Haley sees him and freezes

Haley: Nathan

Nathan: Hey Hales

Nathan smiles at Haley

Nathan: I'm sorry.. I have been such a jerk

Haley runs over and hugs him

Haley: You don't have to apologise, Nathan, I'm the one that should-

Nathan: That's the thing Haley, you shouldn't have to....You did nothing wrong, you thought I was gone, I was just being childish Hales and

Nathan Places his hands on Haley's stomach

Nathan: I don't care if she's biologically Coopers or anyone else's Haley, I am her father I'm the one that will change her diapers and stay up with her whenever she is scared of the dark or has a fever.. she is my daughter no matter what Biology says

Haley Smiles and looks into Nathan's eyes

Haley: Nathan, she IS yours biology and all

Nathan smiles and kisses Haley

Nathan: I hope she is as beautiful as her mother

The two kiss again and then hug

Haley: What suddenly changed your mind?

Nathan: Nothing, I just missed you so much

Haley smiles

Haley: Brooke talked to you didn't she?

Nathan: Yeah....

The two laugh and then Haley breaks the hug and holds her stomach, Nathan frowns and looks at Haley. Haley looks at Nathan

Haley: *Whispers* Somethings wrong...

Haley clutches her stomach in pain, her eyes role into the back of her head and Nathan just manages to catch her before she hits the floor

Nathan: HALEY!! HALEY!!!

Tears run down Nathan's cheeks

Nathan: HALEY!!!!!!!!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!**


	10. Don't leave, cuz I really wanna love U

**Okay I'm just posting one "scene" from next ep as a kinda small cliffhanger**

**I have kind off made it as if it were a scene from OTH (as in added in music/shoots that I think would be GD )**

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 6**_

_**'Don't Leave Cause I Really Want To Love You'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The screen is black as the voice over comes on

_**Lucas (VO): How is it that we kiss our loved ones goodbye everyday, not knowing if they will ever return?**_

The black fades and wee see Nathan standing in the hospital waiting room, drenched in blood

_**Nathan (VO): And yet we hope and pray and bargain for their return knowing that a few words could have saved them...**_

We now see Brooke in Lucas's room, she stands for a minute , then falls to the fall, sobbing. Lucas walks in, sees Brooke, swoops to pick her up and sits on the bed. As Brooke sobs uncontrollably into his chest Lucas looks out the window, his face twisted in sadness.

_**Brooke(VO): Why do we not fight for them sooner? Are we scared of rejection? the unknown? or is mankind's only true fear that we will not be fought for in return?**_

Jake and Peyton lay on the couch. The phone rings, Jake gets up and answers it. He looks happy for a moment, then his smile drops and he looks at Peyton in terror

_**Peyton(VO): One day we will all wake up and realise that we should grab what we have and never let it go...**_

We see a hospital monitor flatline

_**Haley (VO): But by that time, will we be too late?**_

THE Screen goes black but the flatline continues for few seconds before there is silence...

* * *

**The chorus to "Carry on my Wayward son" starts to play**

_"Carry on my wayward son"_

We see Nathan dressed all in black

_"There'll be peace when you have done"_

Brooke stands in front of the mirror dressed all in black, Lucas walks up behind her, puts his hands on her shoulders, Brooke closes her eyes and few tears run down her cheeks

_"Lay your weary head to rest"_

Peyton and Jake hugging

_"Don't you cry no more"_

The scene cuts to a funeral, Nathan stands at the front, many other people are gathered around including Deb, Skills etc. We see Brooke and Lucas standing a few metres behind Nathan, Lucas has his arm around Brooke's Shoulders. Jake and Peyton stand holding hands a few metres to the right of Brucas.

The song's Chorus starts again, this time, louder

_"Carry on my wayward son"_

Lucas pulls Brooke close and kisses the top of her head. Jake kisses Peyton's hand.

_"There'll be Peace when you have done"_

A close up of Nathan's face. Then we see Brooke and Peyton look at each other, nod, walk towards each other, hold hands and then head towards Nathan

_"Lay your Weary head to rest"_

Beyton walk up and together hug Nathan..

The screen then goes black and then there is silence and we see a series of fast flashbacks

*****FLASHBACK*****

Nathan running into the hospital, carrying Haley

*****FLASHBACK*****

Brooke drooping a phone and falling to her knee's

*****FLASHBACK*****

Nathan and Cooper fighting in the hospital that Nathan carried Haley into

*****FLASHBACK*****

Lucas punching a wall

*****FLASHBACK*****

Peyton and Brooke hugging

We see the funeral again for a second and then it fades into a BRIGHT white light

_"DON'T YOU CRY NO MORE"_

_

* * *

_

**3 Days Earlier**

**

* * *

  
**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sorry if it was 2 dramatic ;)**


	11. PS I Love you, Forever and Today

**Thanks so much for the great reviews!**

**OK here you go guys ;) Please read and review!!!**

**This Chapters named after a line in the Song "P.S. I love you" By The All American Rejects..**

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 6**_

_**'P.S. I Love You, Forever and Today'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**3 Days Earlier....**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

****Naley's house****

Nathan: HALEY!! HALEY!!

Nathan picks up Haley and Jamie comes running down the stairs

Jamie: DADA!!

Jamie sees Haley

Jamie: MAMA??

Nathan looks at Jamie

Nathan: Jamie, mummies going to be okay I just need you to follow me

Nathan manages to grab his car keys and heads for the door just as the door bell rings. Nathan opens the door about to dash out when he sees Skillz standing at the doorstep.

Skillz: WOAH! Haley.... Is she OK dawg???

Nathan gives Skillz a serious look

Nathan: Skillz, she will be fine, stay with Jamie..

Jamie: But Daddy!

Nathan: No arguing, Jamie stay with Uncle Skillz!!

Nathan runs towards the car

* * *

****BEYTON's HOUSE****

Lucas and Brooke lie on the couch, dozing, Brooke is wrapped in Lucas's arms, facing away from him and Lucas's head is burrowed into the back of Brooke's neck. A sheet is all that covers them.

Lucas: Hmmm

Lucas smiles and Brooke's eye's flutter open, she also smiles.

Brooke: Ah, Chris...

Lucas frowns

Lucas: Chris!?!?!

Brooke rolls over and stares into Lucas's eyes

Brooke: Wait, your not Chris... don't tell me....... Felix?

Lucas smiles when he realises she is joking and shakes his head

Brooke: Chase?

Lucas once again shakes his head and Brooke smiles

Brooke: AH! I know!! Owen!

Lucas squints at her

Lucas: You know hearing the love of your life's ex lovers names when you first wake up isn't really my idea of fun

Lucas pauses then smiles

Lucas: Peyton...

Brooke instantly frowns

Brooke: *Whispers* Luke...

Lucas realises his mistake and his face goes blank

Lucas: Brooke... I'm sorry , you know I didn't mean-

Brooke starts to laugh

Lucas: OH you are going to pay for that!!

Lucas laughs and kisses Brooke gently on the mouth

Brooke: Really?

She kinks her eyebrow

Lucas: Yeah

The two kiss again and then Lucas leans against the back of the couch and strokes Brooke's hair

Lucas: There's something we need to talk about first though...

Lucas's voice is suddenly serious

Brooke: Yeah?

Brooke leans her head on her hand and looks into Lucas's eye's

Lucas: You said you wanted us, forever right?

Brooke looks suspiciously at Lucas

Brooke: Yes......

Lucas smiles

Lucas: Well I think we should live together

Brooke looks stunned...

Brooke: Really??

Lucas: I want to wake up every morning with you Brooke Davis

Brooke smiles

Brooke: I want to wake up every morning with you Lucas Scott

Lucas beams at Brooke

Lucas: Well it's settled then!!

Lucas leans down and slowly starts to trail kisses up and down her neck, Brooke moans in pleasure, she swivels around so she can gently nibble on Lucas's ear, making Lucas Groan. The phone rings and Brooke slumps back into the couch

Brooke: Do we have to get it?

Lucas sighs and looks at Brooke

Lucas: Not if you don't want to

He smiles at her, using his hand to bring her face up so he can give her a slow, searing kiss. Brooke closes her eyes and lets out a soft moan, running her hands through his hair. The door bell rings

Brooke rolls her eyes

Brooke: One second!!!

Lucas laughs as Brooke gets up, throws on his top and heads for the door. Lucas shoves on his jeans.

Brooke: Not a very goo-

Brooke opens the door to Rachel

Brooke: Time...

The two stare at each other and Rachel smiles innocently...

Rachel: Hey Brooke...

Brooke stares at Rachel for a moment and then grabs her and squeezes her into a hug. Brooke closes her eyes and a single tear runs down her cheek.

Rachel: Okay then...

Rachel stares at Lucas over Brooke's shoulder. Lucas smiles and shrugs. Brooke then pulls away from the hug and slaps Rachel.

Brooke: Do you have ANY idea how worried about you I have been??

Rachel holds her face

Rachel: Nice to see you too Brooke...

Brooke stares at Rachel, obviously furious

Brooke: You just leave!! No call!! NO nothing!!

Rachel: Brooke, listen I'm sorry about the money!!

Brooke's eyes widen

Brooke: Do you think ANY of this is about the money?? Rachel I don't care about the money!! I was worried about you!!

Rachel looks shocked and then smiles

Rachel: I'm sorry Brooke... I didn't realise... I should have called...

Brooke: **YELLING** DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED!!! I have been worried out of my mind Rachel!!! How was I supposed to have known you hadn't ended up in a hospital somewhere?!?!

Rachel: But Brooke-

Brooke: Rachel! I love you, you are one of my best friends and you just left, I wanted to help you !!

Rachel: Brooke, I'm sorry, I didn't think you cared... I didn't think anyone cared..

Brooke's face softens

Brooke: Oh Rach, come here

Brooke hugs Rachel again and this time Rachel hugs back

Brooke: I missed you...

Rachel: I missed you too...

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Sorry I was going to post a Jeyton and hospital scene but don't have time right now so promise they will be the first "scenes" next time**


	12. Only time I feel alright is by ur side

**OK Guys here you go!! the Next update!!!**

**This Chapter is named after a line in the song "All Day All Night" BY The Kinks**

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 6**_

_**'Only Time I Feel Alright is by Your Side'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*****Jake's House*****

Jake and Peyton lie on the couch, Peyton's head is leaning on Jake's chest and Jake is drawing patterns on Peyton's hand with his finger.

Jake sighs and Peyton sits up and looks at him

Peyton: What?

Jake: Nothing

Peyton: Ok….

Peyton looks at Jake suspiciously and rests her head against his chest again.

Jake: It's just that….

Peyton: Yes?

Jake sits up and looks at Peyton with a serious expression

Jake: Peyton… I need to talk to you

The phone rings and Jake stands up to answer it

Jake: Hold that thought

He smiles and picks up the phone

Jake: Hello?... Hey Skillz..

Jake looks up at Peyton in fear

Jake: Okay, Thanks… yeah she's with me…. I will tell her

Jake hangs up the phone and looks at Peyton for a moment

Jake: We have to get to the hospital…

* * *

*****THE HOSPITAL*****

Nathen burst through the doors of the emergency room holding Haley, Who is still unconscious

Nathen: SOMEBODY!! Please help her!!!

A doctor runs up to him with a gurney

DR: Sir, we need you to calm down

The doctor takes Haley from Nathen and gently places her on the gurney. A nurse starts taking her heartbeat and then looks up at the doctor. The doctor nods and starts moving the gurney towards the doors that lead out of the emergency room. A sign is stuck onto the back of this door : Hospital Personnel ONLY

Nathen: She's 7 months pregnant!

The doctor looks at Nathen,

DR: sir, you are going to have to wait here we will let you know the second we know anything

Nathen stares at Haley, tears running down his cheeks as they wheel her through the doors and out of sight.

* * *

*****BEYTON'S HOUSE*****

Brooke and Lucas are now both fully dressed and are sitting on the couch. Lucas's arm is around Brooke, who is running her fingers up and down his hand and is leaning against him, her head resting against his neck.

Brooke: Hmmm….

Brooke sighs

Lucas: What's Up Pretty Girl?

Brooke: Oh nothing.. it just all seems to good to be true

Lucas smiles, closes his eyes and rests his cheek against the top of Brooke's head

Brooke: I mean I have you

When she says this Lucas's smile widens

Brooke: and I have a feeling Naley are going to be getting back together soon

Lucas: What exactly gives you that feeling?

Brooke: I kind of…

Brooke pauses

Brooke: yelled at Nathen

Lucas laughs

Lucas: Well if it works I'm all for it

Brooke smiles and gently kisses Lucas on the neck before once again leaning her head against it.

Brooke: And Rachel's back

Lucas smile alters

Lucas: It's funny

Brooke: What?

Lucas: Nothing… it's just that you guys were at each other's throats for so long back in high school and now you're really close

Brooke: Well I kinda didn't like it when she hit on my very hot boyfriend or when she hit on one of my best friends hot husband… but Rachel has a good heart, a lot changed while you were with Peyton, we became really close

Lucas: I know, and I know how much you missed her, it just feels weird to me that I wasn't part of your life for all that time … I hate that I didn't know you back then and now I don't even know one of your closest friends

Lucas opens his eyes and looks sad. Brooke sits up, turns to face Lucas and looks into his eyes.

Brooke: *Whispers* Lucas Eugiene Scott

Lucas grimaces as she says his middle name

Brooke: I love you so much

She kisses him

Brooke: And we did spend a lot of time apart but maybe that's what makes us getting together now even better

Brooke smiles

Brooke: Luke we have a beautiful baby on her way and we are going to be parents

Lucas no longer looks sad and he beams at Brooke

Lucas: I love you too Brooke Davis and I can't wait to have a child with you

The two kiss again, this time with a lot more passion and then Rachel walks in and sits on the couch opposite Brooke and Lucas

Rachel: Get a room!!

Brucas stop kissing and look at Rachel

Brooke: This is my house!

Rachel: Correction.. it's OUR house

Brooke looks at her, confused

Rachel: OH! Did I not mention?.. I'm moving in!!

Brooke smiles

Brooke: So your staying?

Rachel: Yes, well for now anyway

Brooke: And no drugs?

Rachel: I'm clean Brooke I promise, I took that money and went straight to rehab

Lucas: Good because, no offense, but I don't particularly want drugs around my daughter

Rachel's eyes widen and she looks at Brooke

Rachel: OMG!!! Brooke?!?!?!?!

Brooke: No Rachel it's-

Rachel: I'm always left to be the one living with Pregnant Brooke and both times the father has not been there!

Rachel points towards Lucas, who looks confused

Rachel: … It is his right??

Lucas: Wait… What??

Brooke: RACHEL!!

Brooke throws a pillow at her

Brooke: You idiot!!

Lucas: You were pregnant???

Lucas looks at Brooke, his face filled with worry and confusion

Brooke: NO!! I was pretending to save Haley, only this one

Brooke points to Rachel

Brooke: Thought I was pregnant.. in fact I believe you all did

Lucas looks relieved

Brooke: Anyway Rachel.. it's not like that… were adopting and…. Um were kinda going to live together too

Rachel: Here??

Brooke: We haven't figured that out yet

Rachel: OH!! Wait I have an idea!!

She looks at Brucas with excitement

Rachel: Lets kick Peyton out and we can have a threesome!

Rachel winks at Lucas who looks uncomfortable

Brooke: RACHEL!! Look, just stay in the guest room until we

She signals that the we is her and Lucas

Brooke: Have had a chance to talk

Rachel: Fine, whatever

She shrugs and then the phone rings…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think! ;)**


	13. In the end it was you

**This Chapter is named after a line in the song "In The End" BY Kat Deluna**

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 6**_

_**'In The End It Was You'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*****2 Hours later*****

*****HOSPITAL*****

Jake and Peyton sit side by side, holding hands. Brooke sits on Lucas's lap her face burrowed into his neck. Rachel sits opposite them, looking bored. Brooke, Peyton and Nathan's eyes are puffy.

Brooke Starts to quietly sob and Nathan looks over at her and then stares at the wall blankly.

Lucas: Shhhh… Pretty Girl.. it's going to be okay

Lucas runs his hands through her hair. Some one enters the hospital but no one looks up.

???: Nathan

At this sound the group looks up to see a tall dark haired man standing in front of Nathan

Rachel : **WHISPERS** Cooper?

Nathan stands up and grabs Cooper.

Nathan: What the hell are you doing here?

Nathan slams Cooper against the wall

Cooper: I cam to see how she is, what the hell Nate, let me –

Nathan punches Cooper and Lucas jumps up and grabs Nathan and pulls him off Cooper but Nathan manages to break free of his grasp and he punches Cooper, who is still recovering from his first blow, square in the face. Jake and Lucas are now heaving Nathan off Cooper and Nathan is fighting to get out of theirs grasp.

Nathan: Get out of here!!! Or a swear to god I will-

Brooke: Nathan

Brooke hisses at him

Brooke: Think of Haley

Nathan looks Brooke in the eyes and they stare at each other for a moment and then Nathan stops fighting and Lucas & Jake help him into a chair. Rachel is next to Cooper, who is now slumped on the floor.

Rachel: Coop, I'll just go get a doctor

Rachel goes to get up but Cooper grabs her arm

Cooper: No, Rachel, I'm fine, can you just help me up, I will go to the bathroom and wash up

Rachel helps him up and Cooper looks at Nathan

Cooper: Hell of a punch you got there kid

Nathan stares daggers at Cooper as he walks off towards the bathroom, leaning on Rachel

Lucas: Nathan what the hell?

Nathan: don't Luke, just don't even bother

Peyton: Uh.. I will go get him some ice

Everyone looks at Peyton

Peyton: For his hand

Peyton walks off and Jake follows. Lucas sits one seat down from Nathan and Brooke is still standing staring between the Scott boys. She sees the look on Nathan's face and sits next to him and gently pats him on the back.

Brooke: **WHISPERS** She's going to be OK, Nathan

Nathan looks up at Brooke, tears in his eyes

Nathan: What if she's not Brooke?

Nathan begins to sob, Brooke hugs him and he leans into her neck (effectively, crying on her shoulder)

Brooke: She's going to be all right, she has to be. But I don't think you should be mad at Cooper, Nate, because he came to offer love and support and Haley needs as much of that as she can get. What he did wasn't right, but Haley wouldn't want you to be angry…

Nathan nods and the two hug for a while, Jeyton return with the ice which Nathan puts his hand into. A doctor enters the room.

Doctor: Nathan Scott

Nathan Stands up

Doctor: Don't worry she's going to be okay

Everyone breathes a huge sigh of relief and Brooke gives a cry of happiness and kisses Lucas

Nathan: And the baby?

Doctor: She's going to be OK as well

Another round of sighs

Doctor: She needs to be on bed rest for the next month and we need to keep her here for the next three days, just to be sure, but they are both expected to make a full recovery

Nathan: Can we see her?

Doctor: She's still very groggy, I suggest only one of you see her, the rest of you should come back in the morning when she has had time to rest

They all nod

Brooke: Nathan, we will go pick up Jamie and take him for the night if you want?

Nathan nods

Nathan: Thanks Brooke

Rachel re enters the room

Brooke: She's going to be okay and we are going to head home, coming?

Rachel: Coopers got to get a couple of stitches, I'll wait..

Brooke gives Rachel are knowing glare and Rachel pretends not to notice. Brooke then turns back to Nathan

Brooke: Okay well, call us if you need anything and I will get Jamie to call you when we get home

Nathan smiles at Brooke and they hug, Peyton, Luke and Jake then all give Nathan a hug and say their good-byes

Peyton, Jake, Lucas and Brooke start walking out of the hospital

Peyton: Hey Brooke, I'm going to stay at Jake's tonight

Brooke: What's else is new?

Peyton: You okay with Jamie on your own?

Lucas: See there you go Peyton assuming when she "We will go pick up Jamie" she was talking about you two

Brooke: Well actually….

Lucas looks at Brooke stunned

Lucas: What you don't want me there?

Brooke: No you idiot! I just didn't know what you were doing, you could have had a date or something!!

Brooke Laughs and Lucas grabs her arm and the two stop walking. Lucas looks down into Brooke's eye.

Lucas: From now on whenever you say we it means you and me OK? what ever I am doing, I will cancel for you, always

Brooke Nods seriously and then the two kiss

Jake: Young love

Jake rolls his eyes and laughs with Peyton

Brooke: Where did we park by the way?

Brooke asks Lucas as they caught up with Jake and Peyton, Jake now has his arm around Peyton's shoulder and Brooke and Lucas's hands were intertwined

Lucas: I dunno, all I remember is getting here, seeing Jake's car, parking next to it and running to the hospital, I was to worried to care really where

Jake: Well then your in luck buddy cause I remember exactly where I put my car

Brooke: And that would be?

Jake: There

He pointed all the way to the furthest end of the car park and Brooke rolled her eyes

Brooke: Nice one teenage dad boy!

Lucas: Brooke, I think your nicknames are getting a little rusty

He says through laughter

Brooke: Shutup! I'm tired! Plus I wouldn't continue to make fun of me... if you wanna get any tonight

Lucas laugh's

Lucas: Maybe I shouldn't cancel that date

He say's playfully and Brooke punches him

Brooke: Now you DEFINATLY aren't getting any!

Lucas stops walking and gives her mock-sad look

Brooke: **Whispers** Okay maybe your getting a little

She said as she wraps her hands around his neck and slowly reaches up and rubs her lips against his

Lucas: Thought I might be

Lucas say's smiling

Brooke: Anyway NO way I'm walking that far in my new Jimmy Choo's! So giddy up boy!

Brooke jumps on Lucas's back and he catches her. Jake and Peyton laugh then look at each other and shrug, Peyton jumps on Jake's back as they all laugh together.

Jake: First one to the car wins!

Jake yells as he takes off towards the car, Peyton shrieking with laughter on his back. Brooke gives Lucas a gentle bight on the neck.

Brooke: LET'S GO GET EM' SUPERSTAR!!

She yells as Lucas takes off after Jake

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	14. Maybe forgiveness is right where you fel

**Thanks for the reviews guys!!**

**Just to make it clear: Haley never died she just passed out ;)**

**This Chapter is named after a line in the song "I Dare You To Move" BY Switchfoot**

**Oh and sorry if this Chap is 2 short!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 6**_

_**'Maybe Forgiveness Is Right Where You Fell'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*****Beyton's House*****

Brooke, holding Jamie, and Lucas walk in

Jamie: Cool!! Aunt Brooke!! A sleep over!! Can we stay up really late and watch Spongebob??

Brooke puts Jamie down, winks at him and ruffles his hair

Brooke: Of course we can buddy, but first...

Brooke gets out her mobile and dials a number

Brooke: You need to talk to your dad..

Brooke puts the phone to her ear and leads Jamie into the guest room

Brooke: Yes, he's here.. apparently we are going to spend the night watching Spongebob..

Brooke laughs and hands the phone to Jamie

Brooke: I will just be up stairs for a minute... call me when your done OK?

Jamie nods and Brooke heads out of the room and back into the lounge room where Lucas is standing, she grabs his hand and leads him up to her bedroom, Lucas sits on the bed and pulls her over to him and the two kiss

Brooke: I gotta get dressed

Lucas lies back on the bed and Brooke changes into a t-shirt

Lucas: No do it slower!! WAIT!! Let me get some music!!

Brooke looks over and gives him a sarcastic smile

Brooke: Shutup!!

She says playfully as she grabs a pillow and throws it at him before slipping on a pair of pyjama pants

Lucas: So you get to get changed and I gotta stay in this?

Brooke looks over at him and smiles

Brooke: Oh... I'm sorry would you like to wear some of Owen's old clothes?

Lucas squints at her and Brooke laughs

Brooke: Ok... do you wanna go home and grab some clothes?

Lucas smiles at her

Lucas: I'm not leaving you for a second

Brooke crawls up the bed and the two start making out, Lucas runs his hands through Brooke's hair and rolls over on top of her... The phone rings

Lucas: Do you have to get it?

Brooke: It's probably Sam

Brooke pushes Lucas off and gets up

Brooke: I made her promise to call everynight she's with Mia... she better be back by school or I'm-

Lucas has grabbed Brooke's hand and pulls her in for a kiss

Lucas: I love you

Brooke looks into Lucas's eyes, gently cupping his cheek with her hand

Brooke: I love you too

Lucas lies back against the bed as Brooke leaves. He beams at the sealing.

_'I'm so happy, I can't believe I finally have Brooke and we can spend the rest of our lives together....with a baby!!'_

Lucas's smile widens

_'I'm going to be a father!!'_

Lucas gets up, still smiling

_'If I can't change I'm going to at least have a shower'_

He heads to Brooke's en-suite

After his shower Lucas comes back into Brooke's room and realises that Brooke still hasn't come up yet...._ 'Must be watching SpongeBob'_... he smiles to himself, sticks on his clothes and heads down stairs

Downstairs is dark and Lucas immediately recognises something is wrong..

Lucas: *Whispers* Brooke?

He looks around and sees that Brooke is sitting on the floor of the kitchen, Jamie snuggled in her lap, starring at the wall, her eyes slide to Lucas and she gives him a vacant stare. Lucas bends down to her and looks her in the eye

Lucas: Brooke what's wrong?

Brooke continues to stare vacantly at Lucas

Brooke: *Whispers* Angie...

Lucas face instantly changes to an expression of sadness and worry, he takes Jamie from Brooke and stands up

Lucas: C'mon buddy, do you wanna go watch cartoons in Aunty Brooke's room?

Jamie smiles and nods and Lucas runs up stairs leaving Brooke in the darkness for a moment before he returns. He bends down and this time picks Brooke up and carries her to the couch where he sits her down on his lap.

Lucas: Brooke tell me what happened

He says sternly and Brooke begins to sob

Brooke: Luke... *sob*... That baby....*sob* it wasn't Angie.... *sob*... it was too young...*sob*...it must be her sister... *sob*....That means Angie...Angie...

Brooke begins to sob uncontrollably, Lucas hugs her tightly and tears begin to run down his cheeks.

* * *

*****HOSPITAL*****

Nathan sits by sleeping Haley's bed, he runs his hands through her hair and kisses her on the forehead

Nathan: *WHISPERS* I love you soo much Hales

He continues to run his hands through her hair but looks up when a familiar figure walks past the room towards the exit of the hospital. Nathan leans over and kisses Haley again and then gets up and follows Cooper. Cooper has exited the hospital and is walking across the road

Nathan: Cooper!!

Cooper turns around and stares at Nathan

Nathan: Cooper I'm-

A car slams into Cooper just as Rachel exit's the hospital... All we hear is Rachel's Scream as the "Screen" goes black

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	15. Don't You Cry No More

**OK... The HIGHLY anticipated (*cough*) next part....**

**HERE WE GO!!**

**This one is pretty much the other one (With the voice Over etc.) but I have added in stuff that will explain it better... OH and I have put the added stuff in BOLD incase you can't be bothered reading all that other stuff again...**

**This Chapter is named after a line in the song "Carry On My Wayward Son" BY Kansas**

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 6**_

_**'Don't You Cry No More'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The screen is black as the voice over comes on

* * *

_Lucas (VO): How is it that we kiss our loved ones goodbye everyday, not knowing if they will ever return?_

_

* * *

  
_

The black fades and wee see Nathan **running to Coopers side as he lays bleeding in the street. Rachel is still screaming and Nathan turns and screams at her.**

**Nathan: CALL A DOCTOR!!! Rachel!!! CALL A DOCTOR!!**

**Rachel turns, tears streaming down her face, and runs into the hospital. Nathan leans over Cooper to see if he is breathing.**

**Nathan: *Through Sobs* I'm sorry Cooper, I'm sorry, please come back, please, C'mon buddy, you can make it...... I'm sorry...**

**The scene then Cuts to** Nathan standing in the hospital waiting room, drenched in blood

* * *

_Nathan (VO): And yet we hope and pray and bargain for their return knowing that a few words could have saved them..._

_

* * *

  
_

We now see Brooke in Lucas's room, she stands for a minute and then falls to the fall, sobbing. Lucas walks in

**Lucas: Brooke??**

**He sees her on the floor and swoops to pick her up and sits on the bed.**

**Brooke: She's gone Luke, She's gone!! It's all my fault... I never should have sent her back.. *whispers* It's all my fault, It's all my fault**

**Tears spring into Lucas's eyes, he can't stand seeing her in so much pain, how had everything gone so wrong? Yesterday he was with the love of his life, they were happy, he was going to be a father... Angie was coming back! and now she was... he couldn't even stand to think... that sweet little girl that he had grown to love.... Tears ran down his face but he wiped them off quickly.. he had to be strong... for her...**

**Brooke: *Whispers* All My fault.. My fault**

**Lucas grabs Brooke's head and looks into her eyes**

**Lucas: NONE of this is your fault!! NONE of it!! and don't you ever think that!! You gave that girl an extra year of life!! an extra year of happiness with her family!! NONE of it is your fault Brooke!! NONE of it!**

As Brooke sobs uncontrollably into his chest Lucas looks out the window, his face twisted in sadness.

* * *

_Brooke(VO): Why do we not fight for them sooner? Are we scared of rejection? the unknown? or is mankind's only true fear that we will not be fought for in return?_

_

* * *

  
_

Jake and Peyton lay on the couch. The phone rings, Jake gets up and answers it. He looks happy for a moment, then his smile drops and he looks at Peyton in terror.

* * *

_Peyton(VO): One day we will all wake up and realise that we should grab what we have and never let it go..._

_

* * *

  
_

We see a hospital monitor flatline, **the camera pans out and we see that it is Cooper that is attached to it...**

**

* * *

  
**

_Haley (VO): But by that time, will we be too late?_

_

* * *

  
_

THE Screen goes black but the flatline continues for few seconds before there is silence...

The chorus to "Carry on my Wayward son" starts to play

* * *

_"Carry on my wayward son"_

We see Nathan dressed all in black **he is standing in Haley's hospital room.**

**Nathan: Haley, I never got to say sorry..**

**Nathan's face goes blank**

**Haley: Nathan, he knew you loved him, despite the fight, he knew and he loved you too..**

**Nathan: Haley, I punched him and...**

**Nathan bends over and sobs into Haley's chest, she runs her hand through his hair and then Peyton enters holding Jamie's hand, Jamie is holding a Soda**

**Jamie: Thanks aunt Peyton**

**Jamie smiles up at Peyton who nods. At the sound of Jamie's voice Nathan looks up and wipes his eyes..**

**Nathan: You be good for your mum OK buddy??**

**The screen fades out**

**

* * *

  
**

_"There'll be peace when you have done"_

Brooke stands in front of the mirror dressed all in black, Lucas walks up behind her, puts his hands on her shoulders, Brooke closes her eyes and few tears run down her cheeks.

**Lucas: We can get through this, I promise, I will help you get through this...**

**Brooke nods, her eyes still closed and Lucas kisses the back of her head.**

**

* * *

  
**

_"Lay your weary head to rest"_

Peyton and Jake hugging

**Jake: It's going to be OK Peyton, I promise**

**Jake rubs her back and Peyton starts to sob**

**Peyton: First Haley, then Cooper.. and..**

**Peyton sobs harder**

**Peyton: *Whispers* Angie...**

**Jake squeezes Peyton**

**Jake: Just let it out...I'm here..**

**

* * *

  
**

_"Don't you cry no more"_

The scene cuts to a funeral, Nathan stands at the front, many other people are gathered around, Deb is sobbing and so is Rachel. **Deb looks up and sees Rachel, walks over to her and puts one arm around her**. We see Brooke and Lucas standing a few metres behind Nathan, Lucas has his arm around Brooke's Shoulders, **supporting her**. Jake and Peyton stand holding hands a few metres to the right of Brucas.

The song's Chorus starts again, This time, louder

* * *

_"Carry on my wayward son"_

Lucas pulls Brooke close and kisses the top of her head as she sobs silently. Jake kisses Peyton's hand.

* * *

_"There'll be Peace when you have done"_

A close up of Nathan, tears run down his face. We see Brooke and Peyton look at each other, nod, walk towards each other, hold hands and then head towards Nathan

* * *

_"Lay your Weary head to rest"_

Beyton walk up and together hug Nathan..**Who hugs them back. The three cry together.**

The screen then goes black and then there is silence and we see a series of fast flashbacks

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

Nathan running into the hospital, carrying Haley

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

Brooke dropping a phone and falling to her knee's

**Child Services: We understand this is very hard for you Miss Davis but we need to know if you are willing to offer this other child a home, if not she will be placed within the closets orphanage to her town..... Miss Davis??? Miss Davis???????**

**

* * *

  
**

***FLASHBACK***

Nathan and Cooper fighting in the hospital that Nathan carried Haley into

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

**Lucas had just put Jamie to bed after about 2 hours worth of Spongebob, he had been worried sick about Brooke the entire time but hadn't had a chance to check on her as he knew if he did, Jamie would have followed him, and neither Brooke nor himself wanted him to see her in that state.**

**How could everything fall apart like this??**.... Lucas turned around and punched the wall in anger

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

Rachel standing in Brooke/Breyton's doorway

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

Peyton and Brooke hugging

**Peyton: I'm so sorry Brooke... I'm so sorry..**

**Brooke: She's gone Peyton...**

**Peyton: I know hunny, I know**

**Peyton rubs Brooke's back as they both sob together**

We see the funeral again for a second, **a close up of Brooke and Lucas's devastated faces, Peyton and Jake hugging each other tightly, Deb and Rachel sobbing on each others shoulders and Nathan, with a single tear running down his face** and then it fades into a BRIGHT white light.

* * *

_**"DON'T YOU CRY NO MORE"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the add on's... I felt like that needed to be explained more...Will post the next proper chapter soon!! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!! On what u did and didn't like!!**


	16. I Can't Be Lost

**Okay this Chapter is named after a line in the song "Loss" BY John Frusciante**

**Thanks so much to all my readers BTW**

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 6**_

_**'I Can't Be Lost'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**1 MONTH LATER**_

*****BEYTON'S HOUSE*****

Brooke lays in bed, asleep, facing away from the doorway. Peyton and Lucas stand in the doorway talking in hushed tones so as not to wake her.

Peyton: Luke, I'm so sorry I haven't been there for both of you.... but I had to go for Jenny and Jake... they both needed me in Savannah.. and I couldn't-

Lucas: Peyton

Lucas interrupted her

Lucas: I know that Brooke doesn't talk much these days but I also know she understands why you had to go, we both do..

Peyton smiles at Lucas

Peyton: So I guess you have been pretty much living in my house huh?

Peyton smirks and Lucas gives her a weak smile

Lucas: I haven't left her

He looks down at his clothes

Lucas: God, I think I have had the same clothes on for a week now

Peyton sighs, looks at Lucas and then over to Brooke

Peyton: How long has she been like this?

Lucas also looks at Brooke, his face showing a mixture of worry and sadness.

Lucas: About a month now..ever since she found out...I just don't know what to do... Peyton she barely eats, she sleeps at random times of the day and night, she rarely leaves the house, she never laughs, she never cries, she never smiles, she rarely even talks and when she does it's like it's not her, there's no passion in her voice... she's like a zombie

Lucas looks up at Peyton with tears in his eyes and it is in that second that Peyton realises that Lucas himself looks sick, his face is gaunt, his skin pale, his eyes, once a beautiful, vibrant blue, now a dull grey, even his hair, which used to be a rich honey-blond was now a dirty light brown colour. Peyton stared at Lucas, studying all these differences that she had not originally noticed, and suddenly it hit her with the full force of something that should have been obvious to begin with, Lucas was truly, madly and deeply in love with Brooke.

When she didn't eat, he didn't eat. When she slept, he watched over her. When she was awake, he was there by her side supporting her. He probably hadn't slept in days. And although Peyton was worried sick about both of her friends she felt secretly happy that the two had finally found their way back to each other.

Lucas: When Keith died, my mother was devastated but at least she cried and got angry... Brooke doesn't... she just

Lucas's voice cracked

Lucas: I try my best Peyton.. but I don't know what to do to help her

Peyton puts a hand on Lucas's shoulder

Peyton: Luke, have you thought of maybe going to see someone about her? Like a professional?

Lucas looks up at her

Lucas: I have been to see every Psychiatrist in Tree Hill, they all told me the same thing... "Give her time... she needs time to deal with what has happened, she will eventually cry and let out her feelings and it is only then that she can start to heal"

Lucas takes a deep breath

Lucas: Time

He says bitterly

Lucas: Like I am supposed to sit here and let the woman I love suffer?

Peyton nods, they both knew that the Psychiatrist's were right, they didn't have to like it though, the idea that they both had to sit there, powerless, while someone they both loved suffered was more than ether of them could handle. So Peyton changed the subject.

Peyton: And child services?

Lucas: I called them and told them how much Angie meant to Brooke, they understand, they said the little girl can live with one of their volunteers over there for the next few months but I will have to give them an answer pretty soon

Lucas again takes a deep breath

Lucas: Brooke wants a baby so much...and so do I, but seeing Angie's sister....raising her.... it might be more than Brooke can handle right now..... I don't know what to do.. I have never seen Brooke like this... I love her SOO Much Peyton, I NEVER would have gotten through Keith's death without her and I want to help her the same way she helped me but I feel so useless

Peyton hugs Lucas

Peyton: Lucas, you are NOT useless. I know for a FACT that Brooke loves you more than anything else and without you being here for her she would be a LOT worse

Lucas gives Peyton a weak smile

Lucas: Thanks Peyton.. Your a great friend.. To both of us

Peyton: No worries Luke, you know I'm always here when you wanna talk

Lucas gives Peyton a sarcastic look

Lucas: Except when your in Savannah

Peyton smiles and Lucas weakly laughs at her

Peyton: That's what I want to hear, a laugh! Now how about you head home, have a shower, get dressed, sleep and come back later, I promise I will stay with her

Lucas looks at Brooke lovingly

Lucas: I can't leave her Peyton

Peyton sighs, knowing she won't be able to change his mind

Peyton: Fine, how about you at least go have a shower and a sleep in the other room?

Lucas: I don't want her to wake up alone

Peyton: Don't worry, I won't leave her, I promise

Lucas nods

Lucas: Thanks Peyton

Lucas walks over to Brooke, gently places a hand on her shoulder and leans down and kiss her on the forehead

Lucas: I love you, Pretty Girl

He whispers in Brooke's ear before heading out the door and down the stairs.

Peyton waits till she can hear the shower running before she heads into the hallway, gets out her mobile and calls Haley.

Peyton: Hey Hales....Yeah I'm back....Yes, I'm here now....She's asleep.... I know it's hard but there's nothing we can do but be there for her and Luke......Listen, can you get Nathan to drop by with some of Lucas's stuff?.....Great Thanks... I better get back to her... speak to you later

Peyton hangs up the phone and walks back into Brooke's room, lies down on the bed next to her and strokes her hair.

Peyton: *Whispers* He needs your Brooke, we all do... please come back to us.

* * *

*****NALEY'S HOUSE*****

Haley sits on the couch her now eight month belly, sticking out in front of her. Jamie comes running in.

Jamie: MUMMA!! I stole the ball from Dad and dunked!!

Haley looks surprised

Haley: YOU DUNKED??

Jamie nods

Haley: Well high five mister!! You are DEFINATLY going to play for the NBA one day, I'm surprised they haven't already signed you!

Jamie smiles and high five's his mum as Nathan walks in.

Nathan: There comes a time in every fathers life where he has to admit that his son is better than him

Nathan sighs, then smiles, grabs Jamie and holds him upside down

Nathan: Today is not that day

Nathan and Haley laugh as Jamie shrieks with happiness

Jamie: *laugh* DADDA!! *laugh* Put me down!!! *laugh* I GOTTA FEED CHESTER!!

Nathan looks at Haley and smiles

Nathan: Oh, he wants me to put him down huh?

Nathan starts walking towards the backyard

Nathan: I was thinking were better off throwing him in the pool!

Jamie: NO!!! DADD!!! DON'T!

Nathan: Alright!! Alright!!

Nathan gently places Jamie on the ground

Nathan: But only because your a friend of Chester's

Jamie smiles

Jamie: WOAH!! Saved by Chester again!! Thanks Daddy!

Jamie shrieks as he runs up stairs. Nathan and Haley smile as they watch him go.

Haley: You are one good parent Mr. Scott

Nathan walks over to Haley and gives her a kiss

Nathan: Your not so bad yourself Mrs. Scott

Nathan smiles and puts a hand on Haley stomach

Nathan: I can't wait to be a parent with you

He pauses

Nathan: Again

Haley smiles and runs her hands through Nathan's hair

Haley: Your great you know that?

Nathan laughs

Haley: NO, really, I mean it! Your a great father, a great husband and a great friend & brother. Nathan you are a really great person.

Nathan looks at Haley, suddenly serious

Nathan: Haley, I would have never been any of those things without you, I am only great at anything because of you and your love

The two smile at each other and then kiss

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**


	17. You Save Me

**Thanks so much for the reviews I have already received they are very much appreciated!**

**This chapter is named after the song "You Save Me" By Kenny Chesney**

**Sorry, this chap is a bit short but I didn't want to bore you with too much Brucas sap (although I personally love Brucas sap lol :) )**

**Oh and Just to let you know there will be 2 more updates before the season finale (The Series will continue it's just the end of the 'Season') ... which will be my version of a cliffhanger**

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 6**_

_**'You Save Me'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

****BRACHYTON'S (Brooke, Rachel + Peyton) HOUSE****

Lucas was exhausted; He, Haley, Peyton (in the last few days), Millie, Rachel (Who had been much like Brooke during the first few weeks after the funeral) and even Jake, Nathan and Mouth had taken shifts looking after Brooke over the last month yet he had not managed to sleep once while he was away from her. He would worry when he wasn't with her, to sleep he needed her body lying next to him, he needed to know that she was safe, that nothing else could hurt her, he needed to protect her.

Brooke protested to this "Babysitting" (as she so fondly put it) at first but she did not have much will to fight any of them these day's so after a few whispers of "Seriously, I'm fine, you can go" she would give up and just go back to bed or sit staring blankly at the wall. They were all worried about her but there was nothing any of them could do, they just had to wait it out.

Lucas hated the way he felt, he hated having this darkness inside him, a sadness that refused to go away. But he loved Brooke more then any hate and all he had to do was imagine her smiling face and the darkness left him. Every time he slipped into bed next to her he was reminded why it was all worth it, why he would go everyday of his life feeling this way if it meant he could be with her and this time was no different.

Lucas gently lifted Brooke's head and slid his arm under her neck, moved himself close to her and using his other arm he bought her into a gentle yet firm hug. He saw that as he did this her lip curled into a slight smile and her body relaxed a little. He smiled, knowing that at least he could bring some comfort to her. He watched her sleep for a while, the slow, even breaths of his Pretty Girl reminding him of the day's back in high school when they would talk until morning and she would fall asleep in his arms. Kissing her on the forehead one last time, he closed his eyes and snuggled his face into her hair.

A few minutes Passed.

Brooke: *Whispers* Lucas?

Lucas's eyes snapped open, there was something different about her voice, something familiar yet very different to the voice he had heard over the past month

Lucas: *Whispers* Yes Pretty Girl??

He was suddenly wide awake and very alert, he wanted to hear everything she had to say, he needed to know everything she was thinking, everything she wanted to tell him..

Brooke rolled over and looked up at Lucas

Brooke: *Whispers* I'm sorry

Tears sprung into Brooke's eyes

Lucas: *Whispers* For what Pretty Girl?

Brooke: *Whispers* For all this Luke, for putting you through all this.... Your a good person Luke, and I love you, but I will be OK... you don't have to...

Brooke went quiet and realisation hit Lucas like a slap in the face and he stared at Brooke, not believing what he had just heard. Did she think he was just hanging around out of pity? that he was just being a "good person" and staying until she got better? that once it was all over he would leave? had she stayed this way longer just so he wouldn't leave?

Her words had physically hurt him and he was sure it showed on his face... did she not know that he loved her? that he would do anything for her.. Tears started to run down Brooke's cheeks and he realised that she had obviously read his expression.

Brooke: *Whispers* Oh Luke, please *Sob* I didn't mean to... I just meant-

Lucas: Brooke.... I'm here for the long haul, I love you and I want you to know that... I NEED you to know that

Brooke nodded slowly and a small smile appeared on her face. Lucas began to wipe away her tears with his hand.

Lucas: *Whispers* Pretty Girl....

Brooke buried her face in his chest and the two lay there in silence for a few moments

Brooke: *Whispers* Thankyou...

Lucas: *Whispers* Don't thank me Brooke, I wouldn't be able to even get out of bed if it weren't for you... you are my world..

Brooke just dug her face deeper into his chest and Lucas closed his eyes, using his hands to gently stroke her hair

Brooke: *Whispers* You kept your promise you know?

Lucas: *Whispers* Yeah?

Lucas said, his eyes still closed

Brooke: *Whispers* You saved me, you promised me you would and you did, everyday the only reason to even get up was because of you, you saved me Lucas Scott and I will forever love you for it

Lucas: *Whispers* You save me everyday Brooke Davis

The two just lay there in silence and they both knew that something had changed, something had passed between them and that from now on everything would be different...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	18. Stray's

**Thanks SOO Much for the reviews!! Keep em' coming :) (If you wouldn't mind ;) )**

**This Chapter is named after the song "Stray's" BY Jane's Addiction**

**Oh and Just to let you know there will be 1 more update before the season finale (The Series will continue it's just the end of the 'Season') ... which will be my version of a cliffhanger**

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 6**_

_**'Stray's'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A Couple of day's later**

*****RIVER COURT*****

Nathan throws the ball from the three pointer line and it glide's gracefully out of his hands and through the hoop. He smiles and jogs to retrieve it.

????: Your good, but I reckon my brother's better

Nathan turns around, sees Lucas and smiles

Nathan: I highly doubt it by the look of your scrawny ass

Nathan laughs and Lucas grabs the ball off him and throws it effortlessly through the hoop.

Lucas: Wanna say that again?

Nathan shakes his head and claps Lucas on the back

Nathan: Good to see you back man

Lucas: Good to be back

Nathan: How's Brooke doing?

The two walk over and sit on the bench

Lucas: So much better, it's amazing, once she let it all out, everything changed, it's like she's nearly back to the old Brooke

Lucas smiles

Nathan: Glad to hear it man

Lucas: And how's Haley?

Nathan rolls his eyes

Nathan: Hormonal

Lucas laughs

Nathan: Mum's got Jamie today, I got Haley everything she needed, food, DVD's, magazines and Peyton and Brooke promised that they would go keep her company so I finally have a free day

He smiles

Nathan: I mean I love Haley to death, but I have sat through the "Pregnant Haley" show once and I'm doing all I can to avoid it the second time

Both Nathan and Lucas laugh

Nathan: So what are you doing out here anyway?

Lucas: Brooke said I was being too "Hovery" and "Annoying" so she kicked me out

Nathan laughs

Nathan: And you couldn't go home because...

Lucas looks at the court and then squints at Nathan

Lucas: I dunno, it just doesn't feel like home anymore, not without her..

He trails off, thinking of Brooke

Nathan: Dude... Whipped much?

Lucas: Your one to talk!

Nathan: Yeah I guess your right but still I would have thought that after like five years apart you guys would be going at it like rabbits

Lucas: Five and a half years, actually and very funny Nate

Nathan: HEY it is Brooke after all

Nathan dodges the playful punch his brother sends his way

Nathan: HEY! I was only joking! No need to get violent!

He laughs

Nathan: No seriously Luke, I'm happy for you, you both deserve to be happy

Nathan gets up and dribbles the ball

Nathan: Just don't hurt her again or

He turns to Lucas and shoot's the ball without looking, it glides through the hoop

Nathan: I'll kick your ass

Lucas nod's at him again and is about to say something when he sees something in the distance

Lucas: Hey what's that?

He frowns and Nathan turns around

Nathan: I dunno

Lucas gets up and the two brother's run towards the commotion, once they get closer the realise that it is a group of kids, probably about 17 beating up another kid around the same age

Lucas: OI! Knock it off!

Lucas yells grabbing the closet guy to him, this guy goes to take a swing at Lucas but Lucas grabs his fist and holds him by the collar

Lucas: I SAID NOW!

Nathan has started to grab the kids pushing them away from the fight

Nathan: All of you GET OUT OF HERE!

He screams, the kids looked from Lucas to Nathan and then take off. Lucas releases his grip on the kid that took a swing at him and he takes off after his friends

Nathan looks down at the kid that had been beat up, he has medium length, shaggy dark brown hair and dark brown eye's, his skin is relatively tanned and when he stands up Nathan notices that he is tall.

????: Thanks man

He smiles as Nathan helps him up

Lucas: What was that all about?

????: They were trying to beat up on that stray

The kid points towards a large dog that looks like a cross between a wolfhound, border collie, malamute and god knows what else

????: Can you believe that? an innocent dog!?!?

The kid looks outraged

????: It stole one of their lunches while they were kicking around the ball so they thought it would be fun to throw things at it

The kid bends down and picks up the remains of a sandwich and then bends down offering it to the dog, the dog walks over and starts to eat from his hands

???: Good dog

He say's patting the dog, who sits by his side

Nathan: So what's your name?

The kid looks away from the dog and up at Nathan

????: They call me Sawyer

He offers his hand to Nathan

Sawyer: Sawyer Crafte

He shakes hands with Nathan and Lucas

Lucas: Lucas Scott

Nathan: Nathan Scott

Sawyer: I know who you guys are... the Raven's haven't won a championship since you guys were on the team

Lucas: You play??

Sawyer: I wish, never have time, between work and sort out all my house stuff.... Well my brother is coming back in a few month's, I might try out then

Nathan: Wait you live alone?

Sawyer: Yeah

Nathan: Luke, can I talk to you for a sec?

Lucas: Sure, Sawyer stay here, back in a minute

Sawyer nods and removes a collar and lead from his pocket which he places around the dogs neck. Once they are out of hearing range Nathan turns to Lucas.

Nathan: You take dog, I take kid?

Lucas looks confused

Lucas: And why exactly do we have to take either?

Nathan: That kid just got beat up pretty bad, we can't really just leave him to go home and take care of himself can we? and what you wanna just leave the dog to starve?

Lucas sighs, knowing he was right

Lucas: Fine but why do I get the dog?

Nathan: C'mon man you love dogs, plus with Haley's state at the moment, she would flip if I bought a dog home

Lucas: Yet she's going to be OK with a teenage boy?

Nathan shook his head

Nathan: Not the point Luke, but yes I think she would prefer the kid, I mean we only have to fix him up and send him on his way, you

He pokes Lucas in the chest

Nathan: Get to keep the dog

Lucas, looks at him surprised

Lucas: What, no way! Brooke is gonna flip!

Nathan shrugs and points at himself

Nathan: Kid

He then points at Lucas

Nathan: Dog

Lucas rolls his eyes yet takes satisfaction in knowing that Naley will not just "Fix the kid up and send him on his way"

They walk back over to Sawyer and the dog and Lucas takes the leash from Sawyer

Lucas: I'll be taking this, nice meeting you Sawyer.. oh and try outs are in three weeks when school starts, make sure your there!

He waves as he walks back towards his car 'Brooke's gonna love this' he thinks, sarcastically. Sawyer looks confused but waves after him.

Sawyer: See ya

He turns to Nathan

Sawyer: Bitch took my dog!

Nathan laughs

Nathan: Hey Sawyer, how'd you like to come over for dinner?

Sawyer looks at Nathan excitedly

Sawyer: Are you kidding!! Your like my freaking hero! I would love that!

Nathan smirks and leads Sawyer towards his car 'Haley's gonna love this' he thinks sarcastically before starting the ignition

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	19. Change

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! THEY ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!**

**Last update B4 the season finale cliffhanger :)**

**This Chapter is named after the song "Change" By the Sugarbabes**

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 6**_

_**'Change'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_*****Brooke's/Breychels House*****_

Brooke is sitting at the kitchen counter, her designs are in front of her but she is staring vacantly out the window. There is a very small tap on the door and then it opens and Lucas sticks his head through.

Lucas: Hey gorgeous

Lucas gives her a guilty smile

Brooke: LUCAS!!

She barks

Brooke: I THOUGHT I KICKED YOU OUT!

Truth was she had spent the entire day missing him and hadn't got alot else done, but she was never going to let him know that

Lucas: I brought you a present

Brooke smiled, got up and skipped halfway to the door

Brooke: Well why didn't you say so Boyfriend? COME ON IN!!

Lucas opened the door and Brooke's eye's widened as she saw a huge shaggy, blonde dog standing next to him

Lucas: Surprise??

* * *

*****NALEY'S HOUSE*****

Peyton and Haley sat on the couch watching Jamie play Wii, Nathan and Sawyer walk in.

Nathan: Hey Peyton do you mind taking Jamie upstairs?

Peyton looked at Nathan for a moment, confused, but then nodded, grabbed Jamie and headed upstairs

Haley: Uhhh... whose this?

Sawyer waved

Sawyer: Hey Mrs Scott, I'm Sawyer

Haley nodded slowly

Nathan: Ah hey Sawyer we have a first aid kit in the kitchen

Nathan pointed to the door that led to the kitchen

Nathan: How about you go get cleaned up?

Sawyer nodded

Sawyer: Nice to meet you Mrs Scott

He headed into the kitchen

Haley: Nathan what the hell?

Nathan: Listen Haley don't freak out, it's not good for the baby

Haley: Don't you tell me not to freak out!! I will freak out if I want to freak out!! Now, do I need to freak out??

Nathan: Uh....

Haley: Oh My God!! I'm freaking out!!

Haley closes her eyes and starts taking deep breaths

Nathan: Haley calm down!! It's fine, Sawyer's a good kid, me and Luke found him in the park, he was saving a dog from some kids and he got pretty beat up so I invited him back for dinner

Haley opened her eyes

Haley: What about his parents?

Nathan: They died when he was young, he usually stays with his older Brother and his Grandma, but his Brother went away about 8 months ago

Haley: And the Grandma?

Nathan: She died a few months ago, His brother hasn't been able to get back, he's doing charity work overseas, he's coming as soon as he can

Haley: So he's pretty much an orphan at the moment?

Nathan nodded

Haley: Uhhh... And you say he's a good kid?

Nathan nodded again

Haley: Well I guess we got ourselves another resident in the household

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows

Nathan: Hale's are you sure, with the baby and-

Haley: Yes Nathan, I'm sure, I mean Brooke's house is looking pretty full at the moment and we can't really send him back to live by himself... How old is he?

Nathan: Just turned seventeen

Haley: Alright so he can stay until his brother gets back

Nathan walked over and crouched beside Haley and kissed her on the forehead

Nathan: Your a really good person, you know that?

* * *

*****BROOKE/BREYCHEL'S HOUSE*****

Brooke: Uh... Lucas what the hell is that?

Lucas looked down at the now clean dog, he had stopped on the way to have it bathed and had bought it a new collar, some food and some toys. He then squinted at Brooke

Lucas: A dog?

Brooke gave him a sarcastic smile

Brooke: And what exactly is this dog doing here??

Lucas: He's a stray

Brooke just stared at him

Lucas: C'mon Brooke! What did you want me to do? leave him to starve?

Brooke's faced softened

Brooke: Of course not... but seriously Luke, you got a dog??

Lucas: No..

He stepped forward, the dog followed and he closed the door. Turning back to Brooke he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes.

Lucas: I got US a dog

Brooke smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck

Brooke: Lucas Scott, how can I say no to you?

Lucas smiled

Lucas: You can't

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, closing his eye he pulled her closer to him 'God I missed her today' he thought. Brooke pulled out of the kiss and untangled herself from Lucas, bending down and looking at the dog.

Brooke: Hey puppy

She cooed. The dog bounded up to her and threw itself at her, nearly knocking her down. Brooke laughed and patted it.

Brooke: Whose a good boy? You are?

Lucas laughed and Brooke looked up at him in confusion

Brooke: What?

Lucas: It just comes natural to you doesn't it?

Brooke: What?

She repeated, still confused

Lucas: Being loving and maternal... I mean in High School you looked after Peyton, you started DW not I, you helped Haley with the pregnancy, you helped Jake and Jenny with Nikki and even now you looked after me when I was drunk and pining for Peyton, you looked after Rachel AND you looked after Peyton, you helped Haley with the pregnancy, you looked after Sam and.. Angie

Brooke flinched at the mention of her name

Lucas: And now this dog...and you've never had a dog Brooke, and you just know... you are the most caring and selfless person I know and I love you for that Brooke, I really do and I don't deserve you...

Lucas trailed off and Brooke stood up and once again wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck

Brooke: *Whispers* Lucas...

Lucas looks into her eye's

Brooke: *Whispers* You are one of the kindest men I know and I don't deserve you

Lucas: You deserve better than me

Brooke shook her head

Brooke: I love you Lucas Scott, more than you'll ever know... and I NEVER want you to feel like you don't deserve me because without you I never would have made it through the last month.. you saved me Luke and I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you

Brooke buried her head in his chest and Lucas just held her

Lucas: I love you too Brooke Davis, more than you'll ever know...

He smiled and gave a small laugh, Brooke looked up into his eye's

Lucas: That makes three huh?

Brooke: What?

Lucas smile widens

Lucas: I have made three embarrassing speeches in my life and they have all been to you...

Brooke smiles

Brooke: Well how about that?

Brooke leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Please let me know what you think :)**


	20. Season Finale: Come What May

**OK so this is the season finale....**

**This chapter is named after the song 'Come What May' (From the Moulin Rouge)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 6**_

_**Finale**_

_**'Come What May'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*****BROOKE'S HOUSE*****

Brooke and Lucas still stood in the lounge room Lucas had his arms around her and Brooke was burrowed into his chest looking down at the dog.

Brooke: I still don't know if a dog is the right thing for us

Lucas: Oh C'mon Brooke, it's the perfect thing for us

Brooke: Really cause you and I haven't even had a chance to talk about where we are going to live yet

Lucas smiled at the thought that him and Brooke would soon be living together, alone, he would have her all to himself.

Brooke: And we have Rachel here and Peyton, although she never seems to be here anymore, and Sam's coming back in a few weeks and with the baby

At this Lucas pulled back and looked at Brooke

Lucas: Baby?

Brooke smiled

Brooke: The agency called this morning, the guy that has been looking after her is coming back and said we needed to make a decision, it's going to be hard Luke, but I want a kid so bad and I don't think I could live with myself if I let Angie's sister go to an orphanage

Brooke looked up into Lucas's eye's, she was hoping for a look of happiness, excitement, joy even relief, after all he wanted to have a baby as well... didn't he? 'Of course he did' she thought to herself but when she looked up into his eyes all she saw was look of intense worry and fear

Brooke: Lucas...This... This is what you want too right?

She managed to stutter out, but now she was scared to death

* * *

*****NALEY'S HOUSE*****

Jamie, Haley, Sawyer and Nathan sat at the dinner table

Sawyer: So then I caught the ball, faked it to Eddy, shot it, scored the three pointer and won the game

Sawyer finished telling Jamie his story and Jamie's eyes were wide

Jamie: WHOA!! That sounds like a wicked game!

Sawyer nodded

Sawyer: That it was little buddy

Nathan smiled at Haley, who smiled back

Haley: Uh.. So Sawyer?

Sawyer: Yes Mrs Scott?

Haley scoffed

Haley: I told you! It's Haley!! You make me sound so old!

Sawyer: Yes Haley?

Sawyer smiled at her

Haley: How would you like to come stay with us... until your brother comes back of course

Sawyer looked at them, speechless

Nathan: We have plenty of room and that way you would have more time to practice for basketball

Sawyer: Wow guys... that's really generous.. it is but I couldn't...

Haley: Sawyer, we insist, plus it would make us feel A LOT better, you don't want to stress the baby with all that worry would you??

Sawyer gave her a sheepish smile

Sawyer: Well if you put it that way..... When do I move in??

Jamie threw up his hands in triumph

Jamie: SWEET!!! This is so AWESOME!! Do you know how to play Wii?

Sawyer laughed and scruffed Jamie's hair

Sawyer: I think I can figure it out

Haley: Okay well Nathan will take you to your house to grab some clothes tonight and you can sort out whatever else you need in the morning

Sawyer: Sounds good, Thankyou guys, really, it means so much to me

Haley smiled and signalled to Sawyer to get up and hug her, which he did

Haley: Thankyou, if I'd had to get up it would of taken at least an hour...

* * *

*****JAKES HOUSE*****

Jake was sitting on the couch of the living room, he had just hung up the phone and he now had his head in his hands

Peyton: Hey hottie

Peyton came in from the other room

Peyton: Jenny's asleep and we have the house all to ourselves

She walked up behind him and, throwing her hands around him, she kissed his neck

Peyton: Catch my drift?

Jake gave her a half smile and pulled her gently over the back of the couch so she landed on his lap. Peyton reached up and kissed him but he didn't kiss her back

Peyton: What's up?

Jake: Peyton?

Peyton: Yeah?

Jake: Peyton, we need to talk...

And his face was dead serious

* * *

*****BROOKE'S HOUSE*****

Brooke: Lucas.... This... This is what you want right?

Brooke looked into his eyes, her worry now matched his. Lucas let out a breath.

Lucas: Brooke....

Brooke: Oh My God.. are you leaving me for Peyton?

Brooke tried to lighten the mood but Lucas didn't laugh, he started playing absent mindedly with a lock of Brooke's hair

Lucas: You know I love you right?

Brooke: Yes, Lucas, I know that, but can you hurry this up... your scaring the crap outta me!

A small smile appeared on his face

Lucas: Don't be scared Pretty Girl

Brooke: Then please explain because I'm extremely excited about having a baby and I was kinda hoping that the father to be might be too...... Unless... do you not want kids?

Lucas: No Brooke, you know I love kids

Brooke: You don't want kids with me?

Lucas: Brooke

Lucas gave her a stern look

Brooke: Then what?? Luke what is it that has you looking like I'm leaving you for Owen?

Lucas: Are you sure your ready?

Brooke: It's been hard but I can't let that baby just end up in some third world country orphanage, she's Angie's sister Luke

Lucas: Brooke I understand, but before anything happens I need to know your OK, I've never seen you like that... like you were after we found out... to be honest it scared me Brooke, it really did, I thought I'd lost you forever, I never want that to happen again Brooke ,I need you to promise me that your OK, look me in the eye's and tell me that having Angie's sister here won't send you back to that...

Brooke saw the worry in his eye and for the first time she realised what he had been through watching her in pain.... that was her moment of clarity, she had never loved someone so much in her life and she finally knew that he loved her just as much.. she looked into his eye's

Brooke: *Whispers* Marry me

Lucas looked shocked, did he hear right?

Lucas: What?

Brooke: Marry me

Lucas smiled, still dazed, this, he had not been expecting, neither had Brooke but here she was asking the man she loved to marry her

Lucas: What about... Angie's sister..

Brooke: It will be hard but I can handle it, for Angie..... Now Lucas Scott, Will you marry me?

Lucas: No

Brooke' face instantly fell, tears sprung into her eyes, she untangled herself from Lucas and took a step back from him, they stood in silence for a moment but before Brooke had the chance to say anything they both heard a scuffle outside and the door swung open revealing a very distraught Peyton

Peyton: Brooke, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry!!

At this she collapsed into Brooke's arms sobbing, Brooke ran her hands through Peyton's hair, trying to calm her, exchanging a very confused look with Lucas...

* * *

*****NALEY'S HOUSE*****

Nathan had taken Sawyer to go collect some of his things and Haley was now sitting on the couch as Jamie played his DS

Haley: Ugh....

Jamie looks up

Jamie: What's wrong mummy?

Haley: Jamie hunny, I need you to call 911

Jamie: Why mummy

Haley's hands snapped to her stomach

Haley: She's coming!

Haley passed out

* * *

*****SAWYER'S HOUSE*****

The house was dark as Sawyer lead Nathan inside

Nathan: Awesome house

Sawyer: Yeah HaHa

He reached for a light switch and flicked it but nothing happened

Sawyer: Damn.. again, hang on I'll be back in a sec

Sawyer walked off towards what seemed like the basement. Nathan walked further into the dark house

Nathan: Oh cool basketball man!

He yelled picking up a signed basketball from the ground

Nathan: Is that-

But before Nathan could finish his sentence he was hit on the back of the head with some blunt object and his whole world went black

* * *

*****ANSWERING MACHINE*****

_Hi this is Dr Ward of Tree Hill Hospital OBGYN's , I believe you visited our facility earlier this week, we have your tests back, congratulations you are pregnant..._

_

* * *

  
_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Next Season on 'I Don't Wanna Be':**

**A Break Up**

**A Pregnancy**

**A Proposal**

**An Affair**

**A New Character**

**New Love**

**A Baby**

**A Death**

**AND A WHOLE LOT MORE**

**AND THAT WOULD BE THE END OF SSN CLIFFHANGER!!! Not a great one but it's what I got!!**

**I'm going to see if anyone's enjoying it/reviewing and if they are I will post the ssn premiere sometime next week**


	21. Promo

**HEY GUYS!! Thanks so much for the reviews! They are VERY much appreciated!**

**OK, Well sorry this is not technically an update, it is kinda like a 'promo' and has flashes of what will happen next season.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Brookes face takes up the screen, she looks terrified**_

_**Voices come on over the shot but we do not see the scenes that accompany the voices, instead the shot stays on Brookes terrified face.**_

_Brooke: **Crying* I need you to hold me, and just not ask questions tonight, please_

_Lucas: Brooke..._

_Brooke: **Crying* Please Lucas... I'm scared_

_Lucas: Of what?_

_Brooke: **Whispers* Losing you_

_Lucas: You could never lose me Pretty Girl_

_Brooke: **Crying* Lucas, I need you to hold me tonight and love me, because tomorrow when this is all over, I know you will never want to again.._

_

* * *

  
_

_W**e now flash onto Haley's terrified face**_

_Haley: Look at her Nathan, she's beautiful_

_Nathan: Just like her mum_

_Doctor: Mr & Mrs Scott?_

_Nathan & Haley: Yes?_

_Doctor: I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we have a problem_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Lucas's face, terrified**_

_Lucas: Shoot me then! I don't even care anymore!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Nathan's face, also terrified**_

_Sawyer: Man! What happened to you?_

_Nathan: **Furious* I will not STOP until I'm the best Sawyer!_

_Sawyer: What about Haley and Jamie AND the baby!_

_Nathan: SCREW THEM!...I'm better off without them.. all of them!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Peyton's face, terrified**_

_Peyton: I'm leaving, Brooke... For good_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Rachel's face, terrified**_

_Rachel: He's dead, gone forever, we all need to accept that_

_

* * *

  
_

_**A series of 'flash forwards'**_

_-A tall dark haired man standing in Brooke's doorway, holding a baby_

_-Haley crying in the hospital_

_-Lucas sitting at a the table, he turns to face the camera, we can't see whose standing behind it_

_Lucas: Are you pregnant?_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Each characters terrified faces flash back on to the screen for a moment. Brooke, Haley, Lucas, Nathan, Rachel, Peyton. The Camera centers on a gun, it fires, someone screams._**

_One Tree Hill....._


	22. Season Premiere: Insecurity

**OK... Here's the 'Season Premiere'.... It might be a bit boring, but it's what I got...**

**Also, just to let you all know... One of the core 5 will die later on this season ;)**

**Anyway... Thanks so much for the reviews everyone!**

**This Chapter is named after the Song 'Insecurity' BY Undun **

**

* * *

  
**

**ONE TREE HILL**

**Season 7**

**'Insecurity'**

**

* * *

  
**

*****BROOKES HOUSE*****

Brooke lay on her bed, the dog Lucas had brought home by her side. She had her head half buried in its shaggy hair and was stroking it absent mindedly as she stared out the window. Lucas walked in and smiled

Lucas: Hi Pretty Girl

He sat on the end of the bed, and Brooke turned over so she was facing him

Brooke: How's Peyton doing?

**~{FLASHBACK}~**

_Peyton is lying in Brooke's arms, sobbing. Brooke is running her fingers through Peyton's hair_

_Brooke: Peyton, Hunny.. Whats wrong?_

_Peyton: **Sob** Brooke, I'm sorry, I'm SOO Sorry_

_Lucas bent down and placed one hand on Peyton's shoulder_

_Lucas: Peyton, it's OK, you can tell us...._

_Peyton just shook her head_

_Brooke: C'mon, lets get you to your room_

_Lucas helped Brooke get Peyton up and Peyton leaned on both of them as they walked to her room. Lucas opened the door and Peyton collapsed on her bed._

_Lucas: Is there anything I can get you?_

_Peyton: GET OUT OF HERE LUCAS!!! Just leave!! How could you?!?!?_

_Peyton screamed at Lucas and Lucas looked at Brooke in complete confusion_

_Lucas: Pey-_

_Brooke: **Whispered** Luke, maybe you should just go_

_Lucas took one more look at both of them before exiting the room and closing the door behind him._

_Brooke lay back on the bed with Peyton, lightly rubbing her head._

_Brooke: Peyton, please, let me help you_

_Peyton: *Sob** I'm **Sob** So **Sob** Sorry Br..Brooke_

_Brooke: Why? You did nothing wrong... You've done nothing wrong, just tell me what happened_

_Peyton: Me.....*Sob**... and.... Sob* Jake broke up_

_Peyton manage to choke out through sobs. Brooke looked down at her and nodded, she continued to rub Peyton's head and they stayed there like that for two hours before Peyton stopped crying._

_Peyton: Brooke_

_Brooke: Yeah?_

_Peyton: Can you give me some time alone_

_Brooke nodded and got up, walking to the door_

_Brooke: I love you P. Sawyer_

_Peyton: I love you too B. Davis_

**~{END OF FLASHBACK}~**

Lucas: She hasn't come out of her room

Lucas went to take one of Brooke's hands but she moved it away before he could. He looked up at her, pain in his eye's.

Lucas: Brooke

She gave him a half smile

Brooke: Lucas

Lucas: I love you

Brooke: I know, but you don't want to get married, and that's fine... I get it... but you have to give me some time

Lucas: Brooke, You don't... you don't get it.... I do want to get married

Brooke looked at him in confusion

Brooke: But you said... Luke..... do you not want to marry ME?

Lucas: I'd marry you ten times over

Brooke: Then why...

Lucas was already getting up

Lucas: Brooke, you have to trust me on this, I want to marry you more than anything else.... just meet me at the river court at seven OK?

Brooke eyebrows furrowed but she nodded

Lucas: Promise you'll come?

She nodded again and he leaned over her, crushing his lips against hers for a moment before jogging out the door.

Lucas: Seven, rivercourt!

Brooke rolled her eyes.

* * *

*****HOSPITAL*****

Nathan is being wheeled in on a gurney, a second later Haley gets wheeled in, also on a gurney Sawyer is with Nathan and then he sees Haley and rushes over to her.

Haley: SAWYER?

Sawyer: HALEY? What are you doing here?

Haley: I'm about to give birth, why are you-

She sees Nathan

Haley: NATHAN! NATHAN!

Sawyer: It's OK Haley, he's going to be fine, some idiot just broke into my house and he got hit, but the doctors say it's nothing serious

Haley: But-

Sawyer: Haley, you need to relax.. for the baby

Haley nodded

Haley: Can you look after Jamie?

Sawyer noticed that Jamie was standing next to Haley's gurney and bent down to pick him up

Sawyer: Of course

Haley: And call Brooke, Lucas, Peyton oh AND Deb AND Skillz! AND-

Sawyer: Don't worry Haley I will call them all

Haley: Jamie hunny.. do you have Mumma's bag?

Jamie nodded and held up the bag

Haley: Good Sawyer, all the numbers are in my phone

They began to wheel Haley away

Sawyer: I got it Mrs Scott

Haley: HALEY!

She screamed as the wheeled her out of sight.

* * *

*****BROOKES CAR*****

Brooke was driving towards the Rivercourt, utterly confused 'Why exactly did I have to come here?' she thought to herself 'This is so stupid, if Lucas doesn't want to marry me, that's fine we don't have to get married right away' except she knew in her heart that this was about more than that. Him turning her down brought up all the wounds and insecurities from highschool and made her feel exactly the same way she did then, like she loved him so much more than he loved her.

She shook these feelings away and concentrated on driving

Brooke: Your being stupid

She started talking to herself

Brooke: You love him and he loves you

'Does he?' this was one thought she couldn't shake from her mind 'I mean he told you he wanted to be with you when his marriage was failing, you could have easily just been the rebound girl'

She turned the radio on trying to drown out these thoughts, but it didn't work 'And then you told him you were leaving, he probably didn't want to lose his FRIEND' That word physically hurt Brooke, she loved Lucas so much, more than she had ever thought it was possible, she couldn't imagine going back to being just his friend....they were a couple or nothing 'And then' her thoughts continued 'He heard about Angie and he loved her, he probably thought you were a package deal' she wiped a tear off her cheek, she hadn't even realized she was crying 'And when the whole thing with Angie happened, he was just being a good guy, he doesn't love you, he was just being a good guy'

Brooke: DAMN Insecurities

She hit the steering wheel in frustration. It was like Higschool all over again, all these feelings that she wasn't good enough, that he didn't love her, she couldn't stand it, she hated feeling this way.

She pulled up at the rivercourt and got slowly out of the car.


	23. We Belong Together

**THANKS GUYS! Your Reviews are AWESOME! and because of them I am updating again already ;)**

**Anyway.. enjoy :)**

**This Chapter is named after the song 'We Belong Together' BY Gavin DeGraw**

**

* * *

  
**

******* WARNING: BRUCAS SAP! *******

**One Tree Hill**

**Season 7**

**'We Belong Together'**

**

* * *

  
**

****RIVERCOURT****

Brooke got out of her car and realized that there was some sort of odd glow coming from the court. As she got closer, her eyes widened with surprise. The entire court had been outlined with hundreds of small candles

Brooke: **Whisper's** WOW

She walked closer and leaned against the nearest hoop, just outside the perimeter of candles. A huge smile crossed her face as she saw Lucas, standing in the middle of the court, his hands behind his back, he was also smiling as he watched her. He had changed since Brooke had last seen him, he now wore a full suit, minus a tie and instead of dress shoes he wore sneakers to add a touch of casualty 'Very Sexy' Brooke thought as she continued to smile at him 'Something else is different about this place though, but what?' she examined the area but couldn't seem to pick one exact thing that had changed.

Lucas: Look down

Brooke chuckled, he must of noticed her looking, she looked down and let out a small gasp. Written on the court in big bold letters was 'LUCAS SCOTT LOVES BROOKE DAVIS, HIS PRETTY GIRL' and all around it in smaller letters 'Broody & Cheery FOREVER'

Brooke: Oh LUKE

Tears sprang into her eyes as she carefully stepped over the line of candles and skipped over to Lucas, jumping into his arms, she planted small kisses all over his face. Lucas laughed, taking a step back he intertwined one hand with hers and the other reached into his pocket.

Lucas: We have had our ups and down's Brooke, We've hurt each other, We've saved each other, We've been friends and enemies and we have been apart for so long

Brooke: **Whispers* To long

Lucas smiled and nodded wiping away some of the tears that were now streaming down Brooke's face

Lucas: Too long... but through it all there hasn't been a day were I didn't want you in my life, that I didn't love you, we have shared a love that can't compare to anything I ever could of imagined or dreamed of

At this he let go of her hand and held up a small box

Lucas: I love you Brooke Davis, Will you Marry me?

Brooke smiled through the tears

Lucas: WAIT! Before you answer I need you to know I'm not just proposing because I felt bad for saying no.... open it

He handed her the box and a small gasp escaped her lips as she opened it

Brooke: Oh My God LUCAS! It isn't?

Lucas: It is...

He beamed at her as she looked down at the huge white diamond, surrounded by perfectly cut pink diamonds on a beautiful gold band.

* * *

_**~{FLASHBACK}~**_

_**5 ½ years earlier**_

_Brooke sat on the couch of her apartment, reading a magazine, Lucas walked in the front door._

_Lucas: Hey Cheery, whatcha reading?_

_He walked over and kissed her on the forehead before sitting next to her and wrapping one arm around her shoulder, Brooke looked up at him_

_Brooke: Oh some stupid old wedding mag, I guess Haley bought it before her spontaneous marriage_

_Lucas chuckled as Brooke turned the page to an ad for wedding rings_

_Lucas: Now that_

_Lucas pointed at the ring on the page_

_Lucas: Is quite a ring_

_Brooke: Yeah, it is isn't it?_

_Lucas: You want me to buy you a ring like that Pretty Girl?_

_Brooke sighed and leaned her head back against his chest_

_Brooke: Are you saying you want to marry me Lucas Scott?_

_Lucas: I'm saying that I can't imagine life without you by my side so if that ring is what it takes, yes Brooke Davis one day, I want to marry you and I will by you THAT ring_

_He kissed her on the top of the head_

_Brooke: Please don't_

_Lucas: Why not?_

_Brooke: You want me to love the ring right?_

_Lucas: Yeah?_

_Brooke: I have pictured my perfect wedding ring ever since I was ten years old, so if you bought me this ring... it wouldn't be quite right_

_Lucas chuckled_

_Lucas: How did I not guess you already had your ring planned out?_

_Lucas shook his head and laughed. Brooke playfully slapped him_

_Brooke: HEY! You know what? Just cause you laughed at me I'm not going to marry you!_

_Lucas: Oh I think you will_

_He gently pulled her onto his lap_

_Brooke: NA AH! Cause to marry me you would have to know what the ring looks like and I'm not going to show you!_

_She laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him_

_Lucas: OH come on Pretty Girl, don't be like that_

_He leant down and softly brushed his lips against hers, then he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head as she burrowed into his chest._

_Lucas: See the way I figure it.... we finish high school and go off to college together, you study fashion, I study writing_

_Brooke closed her eyes and smiled as she listened to his story_

_Lucas: Then after college, we will move back to Tree Hill where you will open your own boutique and I will start writing. We'll get married.. because I bought you the perfect ring... and spend our honeymoon in Paris, just like you always wanted.._

_Brooke: Can we go to fashion shows? OH OH and visit the Louvre?_

_Lucas ran his hands through her hair_

_Lucas: We can go anywhere you want... And when we get back to Tree Hill we can start a family, I can stay at home with the kids while I write and you can take them to the boutique with you. I will teach them how to play basketball and you can teach them how to put on make up and do their hair and-_

_Brooke: Pick up boy's_

_Lucas: No way my daughters dating until she's at least seventy_

_Brooke: Lucas... She's my daughter.. you'll be lucky if she makes it till her eighth birthday _

_She laughed_

_Brooke:.. and besides if you won't let the girls date, I won't let the boys play basketball... so there_

_Lucas rolled his eyes and chuckled as he pulled her closer to him_

_Lucas: Either way Brooke, we will be happy because were together and their OUR children_

_He reached down and pulled Brooke's face up so that she was looking him in the eye's_

_Lucas: I love you Brooke Davis_

_He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her nose and then her lips. Brooke sprang up from his lap and giggled._

_Brooke: Well after a story like that, I think you deserve to see the ring_

_Lucas smiled as Brooke disappeared into the bedroom for a moment and came out with a drawing_

_Brooke: I had Peyton draw it for me.... you know just for fun_

_She shrugged and handed him the picture. He looked down at it, a huge white diamond surrounded by perfectly cut pink diamonds on a beautiful gold band.. very Brooke Davis._

_**~{END OF FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Lucas: I had this made after that day we slept together, you told me that it was never going to happen but I wasn't lying that day Brooke, my heart belongs to you and it always will

Brooke: Lucas, my heart has always belonged to you

Lucas: Then will you marry me?

Brooke: No

The smile fell from Lucas's face and his eyes widened

Lucas: But...wh-

Brooke: See it doesn't feel very good does it?

She laughed, teasing him

Brooke: Of course I'll marry you Luke!

The smile reappeared on Lucas's face as he took the ring out of the box. Brooke held up her hand and he slid it on her finger

Lucas: The perfect fit

Brooke nodded, putting her arms around his neck she leaned up and placed her lips on his. Lucas wrapped one arm around her waist and the other tangled in her hair as he brought Brooke as close to him as he could. Their lips moved together rapidly as they deepened the kiss and when they pulled apart they were both panting

Brooke: Your stuck with me forever now Broody Boy

Lucas: Oh I've known that since the first day I met you

He leaned down and started trailing kisses along her neck.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	24. Things I'd Like to Tell You

**Thanks for the reviews guys! :)**

**Here's the next chap.. Enjoy **

**This Chapter is named after the song 'Things I'd Like to Tell You' By Sparechange 00**

**

* * *

  
**

*****WARNING: More Brucas Sap*****

**-Sorry if all the sap is annoying you guys, but hey sometimes sap is what is needed... there is drama coming up (as well as a death) so enjoy the sap while you can ;) haha **

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 7**_

_**'Things I'd Like to Tell You'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

****Rivercourt****

Lucas: Oh! and then I walked in on you making out with Felix!

Lucas chuckled. Him and Brooke were now walking hand in hand down the grass 'bank' by the river.

Brooke: Yeah like it was so easy for me walking in on you... when you were getting ready to 'mount' Peyton

Lucas shook his head bringing up Brooke's hand and gently kissing it

Lucas: Well I'm sorry you had to witness that horrible sight

He said sarcastically

Brooke: OH.. I think there's someway you can make it up to me

She stopped walking and turned to him, wrapping her hands around his neck she looked up into his eyes, kinking her eyebrow

Lucas: **Whispers* Yeah?

He kissed her lightly on the lips before leaning his forehead against hers

Lucas: **Whispers* I Love you

Brooke: **Whispers* I Love you too

* * *

****HOSPITAL****

Nathan lies in a hospital bed

Nathan: Seriously Doc, I'm fine.... but my wife, she's having a baby, I need to be there for her

Doctor: Nathan, that was a serious injury, if they had hit a quarter inch lower you and I may not be having this conversation

Nathan: But they didn't and I'm fine, AND she needs me...

Doctor: Fine, but your not walking, I will get one of the nurses to take you

Nathan sighed and nodded

Nathan: Sure, whatever, can we just hurry it up please?

He didn't mean to be rude but he was worried about Haley

* * *

****Rivercourt****

Lucas and Brooke had continued to walk along the river

Lucas: So, where do you wanna live?

Brooke: Huh?

Lucas: You and me... I mean were going to be married, we'll have to have a house, to ourselves

Brooke smiled

Lucas: How about my house? It's been empty for a while now

Brooke shook her head

Brooke: You want me to live in the same house that you and Lindsey shacked up in AND, I'm sure, had sex on every surface of every room?

Lucas: Me and Linds weren't like that Brooke we-

Brooke: I defiantly do not need to know ANY details

Lucas chuckled

Lucas: Fine... what about your house?

Brooke: How can I kick Rach and Peyt out?

Lucas: They can stay at my place?

Brooke: No, cause if I ask them to move out I know they will feel bad and won't want to move into yours because then they would feel like a burdern, which their defiantly not, but I know they would feel that way plus, I'm thinking that would be a little awkward

Lucas sighed

Lucas: Fine Brooke, but were running out of houses

Brooke: Well you know Broody... there is one more option

Lucas: Yeah?

Brooke: We could buy a house...

Lucas: I'm not so sure-

Brooke: We both have plenty of money.. it's not like that's an issue

Lucas: WAIT..Let me get this straight... I have a house but we can't live there because I USED to live there with Lindsey... You have a house but we can't live there because you feel bad about asking your friends to move out... so you want us to buy a new house?

Brooke bit her lip and looked down at her shoes

Brooke: Are you mad?

Lucas wrapped an arm around Brooke's shoulders and kissed the top of her head

Lucas: No, Pretty Girl, I could never be mad at you.. and besides one of the MANY reasons I love you is how self-less you are, it's not in your nature to kick them out... plus I don't particularly want to live in a house were I KNOW you and Owen did it on every surface

Brooke looked away from him guiltily

Lucas: So I understand

Brooke smiled

Brooke: Good

She leaned up to whisper in his ears

Brooke: Cause you know, where ever we live... we WILL being doing it on every surface

She kinked her eyebrow and watched his face as a wide smile appeared on it. She pushed him and he fell onto the grass, laughing as he pulled her down on top of him. They rolled around wrestling until Brooke ended up on top smiling triumphantly as she looked into his eyes. He looked up at her and smiled.

Brooke: Everything's so perfect

Lucas nodded in agreement before he leaned up to crush his lips against hers

* * *

****HOSPITAL****

Haley lays in bed, panting.. Sawyer enters the room

Haley: Where's Jamie?

Sawyer: They have a day-care downstairs, I dropped him off

Haley: Thanks

Sawyer: No worries, how you holding up?

Haley: I'm about to have a baby... my husband is in hospital and none of my friends or family are here... so not all that good.. where are they by the way?

Sawyer: Deb's on her way, I think she was getting Skillz... and Peyton, Brooke and Lucas didn't answer

Haley rolled her eyes

Haley: Figures.. I bet Brooke and Lucas are of somewhere fuc-

She realised who she was talking to and smiled

Haley: And Nathan?

Sawyer: I just spoke to one of the nurses and they said they were bringing him down

Haley nodded

Haley: Thanks Sawyer, your a life saver

Sawyer: I don't know about that Mrs Sco- I mean Haley... but I'm glad I can help, I still feel horrible about what happened to Nathan

Haley: Sawyer it wasn't your fault... it's actually a good thing Nathan was there, cause if he wasn't things could have turned out a lot worse

Sawyer: Yeah....

Haley: Do they have any idea who did it?

Sawyer: No... the guy just took off and it was too dark to see his face

Haley: Don't worry, they will find him, but until then you are NOT under any circumstances allowed to go back there alone got it?

Sawyer: Got it, Thanks Haley...

* * *

****Rivercourt****

Somehow Lucas had ended up on top, his hands holding him up as his lips crashed against Brooke's over and over again. Brooke's legs were buckled around his waist, her hands roaming feverishly through Lucas's hair, pulling his head down to be closer to hers. They were making out as they had in high school, tongues in a constant wrestling match as their mouths moved together in perfect unison. There was something so liberating for both of them in just acting like teens again and making out in a public place at night, each comfortable and happy to be in the others presence. They broke apart, panting and smiling as they looked into each others eyes. Lucas rolled over, bringing Brooke with him, who repositioned herself so she was laying on top of him, the back of her head on his chest as they both stared up at the stars.

Brooke: Who would have thought it... Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott... getting married?

Brooke smiled as she played with the ring on her finger

Lucas: Is it that hard to believe?

Brooke: Kinda.. I mean C'mon... Six months ago we were just friends, you were married and I was with Owen and now BOOM.. were having a kid, moving in together and getting married

Lucas: What? you think were moving too fast?

Brooke: I didn't say that..

Lucas: Good, because I have you right where I wan you Miss Davis.. soon to be Scott

Brooke: Yeah... about that.. Luke, I want to keep my name...

Lucas: What?

Brooke: I mean, I want to take your name too but I want to keep mine as well

Lucas: So like Davis-Scott?

Brooke: Yeah

Lucas: I think I can live with that

She moved around so she was facing him and he wrapped his arms around her

Brooke: I'm glad

They lay in silence for a few moments before Brooke spoke

Brooke: So your not even a little scared?

Lucas: Of what?

Brooke: Of... marriage, of having a baby.. of us... of ALL of it?

Lucas smiled

Lucas: This is exactly what I've always wanted Brooke

Brooke: A baby?

Lucas: No... you

Brooke: Could you be more cheesy?

She smirked

Lucas: It's true..I want kids Brooke, you know that... but I don't want any kid or kids... I want yours, I want a kid that we share

He paused to kiss her gently

Lucas: And I want to get married... I was married and it wasn't right.. So I don't want just anyone to marry... I want to marry you..... When it comes down to it Brooke, it's not really kids or marriage that I want, it's you.. all I want, all I will ever want is you and if I have that, I'm not scared of anything

Tears had slowly started to spill out of Brooke's eyes as she watched Lucas speak

Brooke: You have me Luke, Forever... Your all I ever want too

He gave her a wide smile

Lucas: It's OK if you scared Brooke, your allowed to be, it's normal

Brooke: You used to scare me so much, Luke, The way you made me feel... no one else could do that to me.. but being married to you, adopting a child with you... that doesn't scare me at all

She lay her head back on his chest

Brooke: So were really doing this huh? Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott.. Parents

Lucas: Yep, but in a way we kinda already are, I mean with Sam and that Scruffy dog we got at home...

Brooke eyes widened when he mentioned Sam and she sat up

Brooke: CRAP!

Lucas: What?

Brooke: Sam!

Lucas looked at her, Puzzled

Brooke: She goes away and we aren't even together, she comes back and were ENGAGED! She's going to kill me!

Lucas: Haven't you told her about us?

Brooke: OH I have, but I don't know if she thinks it this serious PLUS now I have to tell her were not only engaged but adopting a baby!! I am SOOO dead!

Lucas laughed

Lucas: Brooke Davis, Scared of a fifteen year old girl?

Brooke: Sixteen.. She had her birthday last month.. and that is so not the point! Lucas, Sam is a big part of my life.. she's like, no scratch that she IS my daughter and I don't ever want her thinking she's some how not important to me

Lucas sat up, taking Brooke hands

Lucas: Brooke, I know Sam is a big part of your life and she also knows that.. you have nothing to worry about

He kissed her forehead

Lucas: And if your her mother, then I want to be her father

Brooke looked up at him

Brooke: Are you sure?

Lucas: Yeah Brooke, you shouldn't even have to ask

Brooke nodded and then shivered

Lucas: Are you cold?

Brooke: A little

Lucas took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders

Lucas: Come on, lets go home

He got up and then helped her up, they walked back to the car hand in hand.

* * *

****BROOKE'S HOUSE****

As soon as they got into Brooke's room, all bets were off. Clothes were flying everywhere and before they had even reached the bed both had been stripped down to only underwear. Brooke pushed Lucas back towards the bed but instead he hit the bedside table, making a loud scraping sound. Brooke giggled.

Brooke: Shhhh....

They were trying to keep as quiet as possible, for Peyton. They didn't want to make it apparent that they were going to be in here having hot 'we just got engaged' sex while she was out there feeling like crap because her and her boyfriend had broken up for reason that had not yet been shared.

They managed to make it to the bed and Brooke straddled Lucas, kissing down his neck and across his chest. Lucas moaned in pleasure, causing Brooke to look quickly at the door.

Brooke: Shhh...

She instructed again as Lucas smiled up at her

Lucas: Oh you love it

He said playfully before flipping around so he was on top. Brooke gave a small squeal of surprise before Lucas pressed his lips tightly against hers. He then started to trail kisses down her neck, lightly touching her skin with his tongue. Brooke moaned and Lucas pulled back, looking at her with a cheeky grin he put a finger to his lips.

Lucas: Shhhh...

He laughed as she playfully hit him and then his mouth engulfed hers as his hands roamed her body.

* * *

Peyton lay in bed, in the dark. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. 'How the hell did this happen?' she thought to herself, yesterday she had been in love and more happy than she had been in a LONG LONG time and today.. well today she was completely miserable. She couldn't help but think this was some sort of cosmic karma, what she and Lucas had done to Brooke had been a long time ago, but the universe always has its way of biting people in the ass when they least expect it 'and when they deserve it' Peyton thought again as more tears spilled down her cheeks. Her phone had rung a few times but she had put it on silent. She no longer gave a crap about the outside world. She needed her time to mourn. She heard Brooke and Lucas come home and could tell, just from the sound of their whispers that they were happy, and she was happy for them, she really was, but she couldn't help but wish that she had someone to comfort her right now. That Brooke would come in and check on her, lie with her, be there for her. It was unfair of Peyton to hate Brooke for not being there for her because after all Brooke had been there for Peyton when ever she needed her, she was her best friend, more like a sister than a friend really but Peyton really needed her now and she really hoped Brooke would sense that.

* * *

Lucas lay in bed watching Brooke as she dozed and he couldn't help but marvel at just how beautiful she was. He gently ran his hands through her hair as her eyes fluttered open.

Lucas: **Whispers* Hey

Brooke smiled

Brooke: **Whispers* Hey You

Lucas leant down and softly kissed her lips

Lucas: Have I told you how much I loved you today?

Brooke: You have.. but it's nice to hear again.. I love you too Lucas

She looked at the clock and then slowly started to get up

Lucas: What are you doing?

Brooke: I love you Luke, I really do... but I also love Peyton and right now she needs me so I'm just gonna have a quick shower and then I'm going to spend the night in her room

Lucas sighed, he loved that Brooke was such a good friend but he really wanted her all to himself, at least for tonight

Lucas: Brooke

He groaned pulling her back down onto the bed and kissing her passionately

Lucas: I need you too

Brooke again sat up, pushing Lucas off

Brooke: I know Broody, don't you think I want to spend the night with you too? But she's one of my best friends

Lucas nodded and Brooke got out of bed and headed for the ensuite

* * *

****HOSPITAL****

Nathan, in a wheel chair, is wheeled into Haleys hospital room, he thanks the nurse who then turns to go.

Nathan: Hey Hales

He says as he gets up and shakily walks to her bedside

Haley: NATHAN! Oh thank god!

He leans down to hug her and she wraps her arms around him kissing every inch of his face she can reach

Nathan: I missed you too Hales

He smiles as he pulls up a chair and sits down, taking her hand

Haley: Don't ever scare me like that again! Especially when I'm pregnant!

Nathan: I'm sorry Hales... how you holding up?

Haley: OK.. I mean MUCH better now that your here, the contractions aren't to bad but I just wish at least ONE of my friends would bother to show up

Nathan chuckled

Nathan: Hales they don't even know yet, and plus, Sawyer said my mum and Skillz are on their way

Haley rolled her eyes

Haley: Yay! Your mum and her lover... Wohoo Nathan you just made my day

She said sarcastically as Nathan laughed, he knew it was just the hormones making her angry

Nathan: Cheer up Hales, soon there's gonna be a new beautiful little girl in this world... OUR beautiful little girl

Haley: I know baby, and I can't wait, but you do realise the next few hours are going to be hell right?

* * *

_**~{Flashback}~**_

_Haley is giving birth, Nathan is holding her hand._

_Haley: THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU PUT THIS THING INSIDE ME!!! I HATE YOU!_

_She yells at Nathan, who looks confused. A nurse looks up at him and smiles warmly._

_Nurse: Don't worry that's perfectly normal, especially when the mother doesn't request an epidural _

_Haley: I DID REQUEST ONE BUT THIS JACKASS TOOK TO LONG GETTING ME ONE!_

_Haley signals to the doctor between breaths_

_Nathan: Haley..._

_Haley: OH SHUT IT! I STILL HATE YOU!! YOU-_

_But she is cut off by another wave of contractions _

_**~{End Of Flashback}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Nathan: Oh yeah.. I know..

* * *

****BROOKE's HOUSE****

Brooke comes out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her, she sees Lucas and smiles, sitting on the bed she reaches down to kiss him.

Lucas: I missed you

Brooke: I've been gone like five minutes

Lucas: I know

Brooke's eyes narrowed

Brooke: Your WAY to clingy Mr. Scott

Lucas shrugged

Brooke: But I like it

She kissed him again and then looked down at her engagement ring

Brooke: Luke, it's more beautiful than I ever imagined

Lucas: A beautiful girl, needs a beautiful ring

They both chuckle at the cheesy line

Brooke: We can't tell Peyton though, not yet.. it would crush her

Lucas: But Bro-

Brooke: Don't worry, just give it a week or two until everything settles down and then we will, I promise

Lucas nods and Brooke is about to take of the ring when her phone rings. Brooke snatches it from the bedside table, immediately recognising the ringtone as the one she has reserved for Haley. She stands up, putting the phone to her ear.

Brooke: Hello?

Lucas watches her as her face lights up and she starts jumping up and down.

Brooke: Oh My God!! Yes, their both here... We will be there soon!!

The towel falls off her as she hangs up and Lucas smiles

Brooke: Luke get dressed, now!

Brooke shoves on some undies, jeans, a bra, t-shirt and jacket. Lucas hadn't moved.

Lucas: What?

Brooke: Just get dressed! NOW! We gotta go! I'll get Peyt and meet you downstairs!

And before Lucas had got the chance to ask anything else she had dashed out the door and into Peyton's room.

Brooke: Hey Friend!

She chirped excitedly, jumping on to Peyton's bed

Peyton: Brooke?

She said warily

Peyton: What the?

Brooke: I swear to god Peyton, I was on my way in to come comfort you and lie with you but then I got the phone call and you gotta get dressed, we gotta go!

Brooke started to ramble

Peyton: Brooke.. slow down! What's going on?

Brooke: Haley's in labour!

With that Peyton had shot out o bed and rushed around the room pulling on any piece of clothing she could find.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Ok, so you guys got a long chapter ;) But I can't help but feel my writing was lacking this chap... Anyway I did the best I could, I hope you enjoy it anyway. Let me know what you think ;)**


	25. I'll Be There For You

**Well, I must say, it has been fun listening to your theories on who is going to die... and I have considered each character but have ultimately come to a decision about who will leave us for good... Some of you may hate me, some of you may love me.... You will just have to wait and see.**

**The death won't happen for a while though, I still have storylines lined up for each character before it does.**

**This Chap is also a bit of a filler, but I promise some good drama is right around the corner as well as some new love interest for our Tree Hill residents ;)**

**Thanks so much for the reviews BTW! **

**Title/Song: 'I'll be there for you' – The Rembrants **

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 7**_

_**'I'll Be There For You'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

****HOSPITAL****

Brooke: Does anyone else feel like were in here every week?

Brooke, Peyton and Lucas were sitting in the maternity wards waiting room. Well really Peyton and Lucas were sitting, Brooke was pacing nervously up and down the rows between the seats

Brooke: No, seriously, they may swell name a ward after us

She threw up her hands dramatically and Lucas chuckled

Lucas: Brooke, Baby, we have been here for an hour and you haven't stop pacing

Brooke stopped on the spot and looked at him

Brooke: I'm sorry, but C'mon guys! This is a Naley baby, another cute, tiny, gorgeous NALEY BABY

She chirped excitedly

Peyton: Brooke, we get that but you can't pace all night, it's giving me a headache

Peyton, who was sitting opposite Lucas, rubbed her temples and Brooke rolled her eyes

Lucas: Brooke, just come sit down, your going to wear yourself out

Brooke sighed and nodded her head walking towards the seats, Lucas opened his arms, expecting her to sit in his lap but instead she took the seat next to him, her eyes darting warily to Peyton who seemed oblivious.

Lucas: Brrroookkkee

Lucas moaned under his breath. He understood that she didn't want to hurt Peyton but it was their engagement night and he wanted to be close to her.

Brooke: Luuuucccccaasss

Brooke hissed back, smiling as she imitated his whinny tone. Lucas couldn't help but smile at her as he leaned across the chair, wrapping one arm around Brooke's stomach, he burrowed his head into her neck, closing his eyes as he took in her sweet, honeysuckle-like scent. Brooke looked at Peyton who didn't seem to be bothered by what they were doing and then rested her chin against his head also closing her eyes as one of her hands played absentmindedly with Lucas's hair.

Peyton stared at the two and a sad smile crossed her face

* * *

_**~{FLASHBACK}~**_

_Peyton: What's up?_

_Jake: Peyton?_

_Peyton: Yeah?_

_Jake: We need to talk..._

_Peyton: Uh huh?_

_Peyton furrowed her eyebrows as she looked up at him in confusion_

_Jake: Peyt, you know that I love you right? I REALLY love you.._

_Peyton: Yes Jake...and I love you too..._

_Jake: Just remember that_

_Peyton: Jake, your scaring me_

_He moved a piece of hair from her face and looked into her eyes_

_Jake: Peyt, Nikki's pregnant...._

_Peyton looked shocked_

_Peyton: WOW! Jake, that girl is fertile! I didn't even know she was dat-_

_Her face dropped as she looked at Jake_

_Peyton: Oh My God..._

_Jake: Peyton-_

_Peyton: You slept with her?_

_Peyton had gotten of his lap and was now standing in front of him, arms crossed_

_Jake: Yes.. But it was before we got together! _

_Peyton calmed down a little and her face softened_

_Peyton: How long before?_

_Jake: A month_

_Peyton sat back down next to him_

_Peyton: Jake, hunny... that's OK... I mean I can't believe you slept with HER but it's not like you cheated.._

_Jake: I have to be there for the baby...._

_Peyton: I know, we can work it out, Jake I love you and as long as you still love me we can work this out, all of it.._

_Jake smiled at Peyton_

_Jake: I do love you Peyton, more than you will ever know, but there's more..._

_**~{END OF FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Brooke: Peyton? Peyton?

Peyton was shocked out of her thoughts by Brooke's voice

Peyton: What?

Lucas was still nuzzled into Brooke, his hand lying protectively around her stomach

Brooke: I asked if you wanted to go home... we can take it from here... I can call you if-

But before she got the chance to finish she had stood up, surprising Lucas who nearly feel out of his chair, racing over to where Nathan now stood just inside the doorway.

Brooke: Oh My God! How is she?

Nathan smiled as Lucas and Peyton got up and joined Brooke

Nathan: She's doing really well, so far but she is dilating really slowly...

Brooke: How far is she?

Nathan: Three

Behind her Peyton moaned, Lucas looked confused

Lucas: How far does she need to be?

Brooke chuckled at his question

Brooke: God Broody... clueless much? Good thing were adopting....

Both Nathan and Lucas looked a her, confused

Brooke: Ten, Lucas, she needs to be ten centimetres dilated before she can start giving birth and Nathan why the hell are you looking at me like that? You should know-

Nathan: No, Brooke, it's not that... you guys are adopting?

A smile spread over both Lucas and Brooke's lips

Brooke: Yeah, I spoke to child services today and Angie's little sister will be with us hopefully within the month

Nathan smiled and wrapped Brooke into a hug before clapping Lucas on the back

Nathan: Congratulations guys

Brooke: Yeah, thanks Nate

Peyton: You think you might have wanted to mention to me?

Brooke turned around and gave a huge sigh of relief as she saw a huge smile plasttered on Peyton's face. Peyton hugged both her friends.

Peyton: So you guys.. Parents?

Lucas: Yep

Nathan: You'll be great and Jamie will be so excited, not only will he have a little sister but now also a little cousin... all the power will go to his head

The group chuckled and then Nathan looked around the waiting room

Nathan: Speaking of my son.. where is he and Sawyer?

Brooke: OH Deb and Skillz took them home, she said-

But before Brooke had the chance to finish her sentence a loud shriek pierced her ears and she turned to see Peyton, eyes wide, staring at her

Brooke: What?

Peyton just pointed at her, mouth hanging open, eyes darting from her to Lucas

Peyton: Brooke Penelope Davis! What the hell is that on your finger?

Brooke looked down 'shit'. In the midst of all the pregnancy stuff she had completely forgotten about the ring. She bit her lip and looked guiltily at Peyton.

Brooke: Peyt, I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you-

Peyton: Upset me? Brooke!! Are you guys getting married?

Brooke saw the genuine happiness in her friends eyes and smiled herself

Brook: Yeah, he proposed tonight

Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke and kissed the top of her head

Lucas: Brooke Davis will finally be all mine

Brooke: And Lucas Scott will be all MINE

As Brooke and Peyton jumped up and down together in excitement Nathan congratulated Lucas

Nathan: Wow.. who ever thought, years down the tract, Davis and Scott.. getting married

Lucas: I know

He smiled watching Brooke hug her friend as Peyton grabbed her hand, getting a closer look at the ring

Peyton: It isn't?

Peyton looked at Brooke in astonishment

Brooke: It is!

Another round of shrieks

Nathan: What?

Both Brooke and Peyton ignored him

Lucas: Peyton drew that ring for Brooke when they were younger, Brooke showed it to me when we were dating senior year

Nathan rolled his eyes

Nathan: Dude! Could you be anymore whipped right now?

Lucas: Says the one standing in a maternity ward all anxious about his wives SECOND Pregnancy

Nathan: Shut up

Lucas smirked

Nathan: Hey Davis

Brooke looked up at him

Nathan: Guess that means were practically brother and sister now

He winked at her

Brooke: Oh god.... a sex tape with my brother.. gross

A shiver ran up Lucas's spine as he thought back to that day long, long ago when they had found that particular tape

Nathan: Brooke.. really?

Brooke: I'm totally kidding, soon-to-be-a-father-again boy, ILCH

Lucas: Ilch?

Brooke: Means Chill, all the cool kids are saying it

Lucas: Brooke, you are aware that your not seventeen anymore, you can't use slang

Brooke crossed her arms and stared daggers at him

Lucas: But you are still as gorgeous as you were when you were seventeen

Brooke smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek

Nathan: Lamest save ever...

Brooke: Why are you so grumpy? Besides, it's our engagement night, I think I'll give him a pass

Peyton: Technically your engagement night ended three minutes ago

She pointed to the clock and Brooke groaned

Lucas: Don't worry, we never got an engagement 'day' so this can be ours

Brooke: Luke, your so sweet

Both Nathan and Peyton rolled their eyes

Nathan: Anyway..

He said before Brooke and Lucas could get into a 'tongue wrestle'

Nathan: Haley kicked me out she wants to speak to you Brooke and you may swell tell her about ALL this while your there

Brooke nodded, turning to Lucas she gave him a quick kiss

Brooke: Room number?

Nathan: 208

Brooke: OK, Be back

She gave Lucas a quick wink before heading out the doors

* * *

****ROOM 208****

Brooke: Haley...

Brooke entered room 208, smiling at her friend as she walked up to her bed

Haley: Brooke..

Brooke: Nathan said you wanted to talk to me...

Haley: I wanted to ask you something

Brooke: Yeah?

Haley: Would you be godmother?

Brooke's smile widened

Brooke: Hales.. I would love to be, but are you sure? I mean I'm Jamie's godmother and Peyton-

Haley: Brooke I love Peyton and she is a great friend.. but during both Jamie's pregnancy and this one you have been like my rock, I always knew I could count on you and come to you with anything. You pretended to be pregnant for me, you helped me hide my pregnancy from Nathan until I was ready and if you never talked to him I don't know if he ever would have come back

Brooke: He would have, he loves yo-

Haley: You were first to know about it both times so it is you Brooke that I want to be godmother not Peyton

A few tears fell down Brooke's face

Brooke: Oh Haley, I would love to... and I swear I will love that kid like my own

Haley: I know you will Brooke, cause your like that with Jamie and your going to make an EXCELLENT mother

Brooke looked at her in confusion

Brooke: How did you-

Haley: I knew from the moment Lucas told me you had the option of adopting Angie's sister, you have a good heart Brooke.. never lose that, Promise?

Brooke nodded

Brooke: I promise as long as you never lose yours either...

Haley nodded as Brooke hugged her

Brooke: Oh and there's something else...

Haley: Yeah?

Brooke smiled, biting her lip for a moment before she held up her hand, showing the ring and then both girls were screaming.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED..**_

* * *

**You can never go astray with a bit of Baley love! ;)**

**I'm going to be away the next few days so won't be able to update for a while but I hope you liked this update :)**


	26. Perfect

**I really have to give a special shout out to all of my reviewers... Brucas224, Ravencheerleader, Tanya2byour21, Long Live Brucas, Brookenlucas4eva03, Jade St. Jms, Plasticlittlespastic, BL-4ever21, 'Patty Lopez', FiFi4EvEr1007 and of course Carabell (BroodyGirl) as well as everyone else THANKYOU all so much! Your reviews even after ALL these chaps are VERY much appreciated!! (Seriously I LOVE them!)**

**Here's the next chap.... I hope you all enjoy the arrival of the newest Scott ;)**

**This chap is named after the song 'Perfect' BY Vanessa Amorosi **

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 7**_

_**'Perfect'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

****HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM****

Brooke was asleep in Lucas's lap, her head buried into his chest and her legs spilling over onto the next chair, Lucas's cheek lay against the top of her head as he listened to her slow breathing. Peyton sat opposite them, coffee in hand, she was silently sketching on a notebook she carried with her everywhere she went. Every so often she would glance up at Lucas and Brooke and smile at the way Lucas was staring at Brooke or the way he was simply holding her like he never wanted to let go 'They found their soulmates' she thought to herself 'and I couldn't be happier for them'.

Brooke stirred and then opened her eye's

Brooke: **Whisper's* Lucas

Lucas smiled and kissed the top of her head

Lucas: Pretty Girl

Brooke: **Whispers* I just had a great dream

She burrowed further into his chest

Lucas: Yeah?

Brooke looked down at her hand for a moment and smiled when she saw the ring.

Brooke: **Whispers* Are we really getting married?

Lucas could tell Brooke was still half asleep and he chuckled

Lucas: That's the plan

Brooke: **Whispers* Good, I'm glad

Lucas: So am I

Brooke: **Whispers* I Love you Broody

Lucas leaned down and gently kissed the side of her face before leaning to whisper in her ear

Lucas: **Whispers* I Love you more.. Cheery

Brooke was too tired to argue so she closed her eyes again and fell back into sleep, sure that any dream she had could not be anywhere near as good as what her life was like now... Because after all, right at that moment, her life was perfect.

* * *

****HALEY'S HOSPITAL ROOM****

Haley is lying in bed looking exhausted a holding a baby in her arms. Both Haley and Nathan, who is sitting next to Haley's bed, are staring at the child.

Haley: Look at her Nathan, she's beautiful

Nathan: Just like her mum

A doctor walks into the room

Doctor: Mr & Mrs Scott?

Nathan & Haley: Yes?

Doctor: I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we have a problem

Nathan stands up

Nathan: Is it the baby? Is she OK?

Worry is etched on his face

Doctor: As far as I know your baby is in perfect health

Haley: Then what is this about?

The Doctor turns to Nathan

Doctor: Maybe we should speak in private?

Nathan: What ever you have to say you can say it in front of my wife

Doctor: Very well, I am Aaron Simon's, head of neurosurgery

Dr. Simon's held out his hand and Nathan shook it

Dr. Simon's: Mr. Scott, I understand that you were recently hit on the head by a blunt object that has yet to be identified

Nathan: YES??

Haley: Is something wrong?

Haley's eyes flickered between Nathan and the doctor and Dr. Simon's turned to her

Dr. Simon's: It seems that although your husband managed to escape without any injury that will effect him physically however he has sustained an injury to his right frontrial lobe

Nathan: Cut to the chase Doc, what's wrong with me?

Dr. Simon's turned back to Nathan

Dr. Simon's: The side effects do vary dramatically but the most common of which is rage accompanied by rage blackouts

Haley's eyes widened

Dr. Simon's: I know this may be difficult to hear and it is quite possible you will never exhibit such abnormality's but it is important that you are made aware of what could be to come in the future

Haley: There is no chance.. it.. he-he can't die from it can he?

Dr. Simon's: No, it is not a fatal on any part

Haley: And if.. if he does start having rage blackouts...

Dr. Simon's: As I said, it is still very unlikely but if he does it is very important that you bring him in for a check up.

Nathan: Doctor.. am I safe to be around my kids.. and Haley

Dr. Simon's: For now, yes but it is important that if you do feel your rage getting out of hand you come in to see us OK?

Nathan nodded

Nathan: OK

Silence filled the room and Dr. Simon's turned to go but before he did he stopped and turned back to them

Dr. Simon's: Don't worry to much about it, if you do experience any side effects they usually subside within six months after the injury has healed, which in your case Mr. Scott, should be within the next two weeks.

He smiled at them again before leaving the room

****HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM****

Brooke woke up again about an hour after her and Lucas had talked, she wiped her eyes and blinked as she stared around the room, she groaned at the bright white lights and the glare coming off the walls.

Brooke: What time is it?

Lucas: Nearly Six

Brooke: UGHHH!

Lucas: I know hunny but it shouldn't be too long now

Brooke was irritated even though Lucas was just trying to calm her

Brooke: Are you kidding me? She took Seventeen Hours to get Jamie out and you expect this little brat to be out in less than eleven? Lucas, I love you but you are so... Blonde

Both Lucas and Peyton chuckled, Brooke was not a morning person

Peyton: What happened to 'cute, tine, gorgeous NALEY BABY'??

Brooke: Oh shut it P! A LOT changes in six hours!

Peyton: OK Grouch, I think I have something that will cheer you up

Brooke: Yeah?

Brooke smiled as she sat up and Lucas groaned

Brooke: What's wrong with you?

Lucas: I haven't been able to move since you fell asleep.. FOUR hours ago

Brooke rolled her eye's

Brooke: Well if SOMEBODY hadn't insisted I sit on their lap, we wouldn't be having this conversation would we?

Lucas shook his head and didn't bother arguing, it was true, he'd rather not move for four hours and be able to hold her then have her sitting next to him and not be able to place soft kisses on her head or stroke her hair, fearing the 'wrath of Brooke' if he woke her up.

Confident that she had won the argument, Brooke turned back to Peyton.

Brooke: So what have you got for us P. Sawyer?

Peyton smiled at Brooke and then got up and handed her the notebook she had been sketching on. Brooke blinked away tears as she looked down at the page.

Brooke: **Whispers* Oh Peyton...

Lucas looked over Brooke's shoulder at the drawing and then smiled and kissed Brooke on the head

Lucas: It's beautiful..

They both looked down at the drawing. Around the sides (like a border) it had two 'broken' hearts, one labeled 'L' the other, 'B', as these hearts slowly started to come together each heart had less damage until finanlly when they met up they were no longer two hearts but one singular mended heart. In the middle of the drawing was a picture of Brooke, sitting on Lucas's lap, her head burrowed into his chest, holding him tightly to her. Lucas was staring down at her with love that was clear even through the picture, his hands wrapped tightly around Brooke. Written next to the drawing in traditional Peyton scrawl was "People who are meant to be together, always find their way back in the end"

Peyton: It's a little corny but... Happy engagement day

Peyton gave them a weary smile and Brooke jumped up from Lucas's lap and threw her hands around her friend

Brooke: P. Sawyer! It's perfect! Thank you

Peyton smiled and wrapped her hands around Brooke

Peyton: It seemed perfect for the two of you seeing as your so...

Brooke: Happy, In love?

Brooke suggested

Lucas: Meant to be?

Peyton: I was going to say... CORNY

She laughed and Brooke drew out of the hug and playfully slapped Peyton

Brooke: The only reason your getting away with that is because you drew the picture

Someone cleared their throat behind the group and they all turned around to see Nathan standing in the room holding a small baby with a scruff of black hair

Brooke: O.M.G

All three hurried over to where Nathan was beaming at them

Nathan: Guy's, I'd like you to met Ellie Brooke Scott

Peyton and Brooke smiled

Peyton: As in Elizabeth Ellie?

Nathan nodded

Brooke: Great she gets first name and I get middle name? SO unfair

She laughs as she makes faces at Ellie

Peyton: Shut it! you get to be godmother

Both Peyton and Brooke threw their arms around Nathan, giving him a big squeeze before pulling away

Brooke: Can I hold her?

Nathan nodded and handed her over to Brooke who had huge smile on her face

Brooke: **Cooing* Hey Ellie.. Hey Baby.... It's Aunt Brookie... can you say Brookie?

Lucas: Brooke.. she's like an hour old

Brooke: It's never to early to start teaching them!

Peyton was gently rubbing Ellie's head as Nathan looked on, smiling. Lucas hands were around Brookes waist, making faces at Ellie over her shoulder.

Peyton OK! My turn!

* * *

After a few days Haley was allowed to leave the hospital. Brooke, Lucas and Peyton all came with Nathan to pick her up and as they all walked out of the hospital (Well in Haley's case, wheeled) together not a single one of them could have known that within a year, one of them would enter this hospital and never leave....

_**TO BE CONTINUED  


* * *

**_

**Sorry if it's a bit boring... I do have a complete plan for this fic and where I want it to go but sometimes it takes a little while to get to the good bits ;)**


	27. Was it Worth it

**WOW!! Ok sorry this has taken so long!! Thank you so much for the reviews, I got a heap of them for last chap and let me tell you I loved EVERYone!!!**

**Oh and I have to give a shout out to my no.1 stalker, otherwise I might not be alive to write another UD.. Ashstalker, I love you and thankyou for reading ;)**

**And thankyou so much to all my other readers!! :)**

**This chap is named after the song 'Was it worth it' by Keyshia Cole**

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 7**_

_**'Was it worth it'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*****BROOKE'S HOUSE*****

Lucas sat on a stool chair in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal and reading the morning paper. Brooke walked in, rubbing the sleep out of her eye's, she was dressed in a tank top and short pyjama pants.

Lucas: WOW

Brooke: What?

Lucas: You still take my breath away

Lucas pulled his chair back as Brooke gave him sly look, walking over to give him a good morning kiss before straddling his lap.

Brooke: Your not to bad yourself Mr. Scott

He smiled at her before gently parting his lips to kiss her again, when she pulled away he moved the hair out of her face and looked into her eyes

Lucas: Can we talk?

Brooke: Yeah...

Lucas: Ummm... Well.... Are you pregnant?

Brooke's eyes widened

Brooke: No... Are you?

She joked

Lucas: Seriously Brooke are you? Because you can tell me....

Brooke: No Lucas, I am not pregnant and I would tell you, I don't know why you think I am... am getting fat?.... DAMN I really HAD to eat the last of that ice cream!!.. you know what? your mean, are you going to dump me now... Look at Mr. Lucas Scott all high and mighty because he's a famous writer, that apparently doesn't like fat woman.. you know what SCREW you it's not like I don't have other options you know...

All of this was said in the span of about ten seconds and Lucas's head was spinning to keep up with Brooke's rambling, he pulled her into a kiss to stop her talking

Lucas: Brooke, you are defiantly not fat

Brooke smiled, she knew she wasn't, she was happy with her body but it was fun to mess with Lucas sometimes

Brooke: Thankyou, now what is this about?

Lucas: Nothing.. doesn't matter

Brooke: Wait.. do you want me to be? I mean, do you want a kid Luke? because with Angle's sister coming, I don't think now would really be a good time...

Lucas: No Brooke, I know, just forget I ever said anything

They sat in silence for a moment before Lucas smirked, letting out a small chuckle

Brooke: What?

Lucas: Other options?

Brooke bit her lip and gave him a guilty smile

Brooke: You would not believe the amount of men I turn down for you.... Remind me why I do it again

Lucas narrowed his eyes then smiled

Lucas: Because of this

He grabbed the back of her head, pulling her down until their lips met, he ran his tongue slowly along her bottom lip before lightly teasing her own tongue with his. Brooke retaliated, grabbing the front of his shirt she pulled him closer so she cold deepen the kiss, neither of them noticed Peyton walk in.

Peyton: WOAH

Brooke and Lucas continued to kiss for a moment before Brooke pulled away, swivelling around in Lucas's lap to face Peyton.

Peyton: That is WAY too much Brucas WAY too early in the morning

Brooke chuckled

Brooke: I'm sorry, when would you like to watch us?

She cocked her head playfully at her friend, Peyton mimicked her

Peyton: How's this... I never have to see THAT again and I won't strangle you both in your sleep?

Brooke cocked her eyebrow, leaning back against Lucas

Brooke: Kinky...

Lucas chuckled and Peyton rolled her eye's, walking towards the fridge

Brooke: And why is Bitch being a Peyton?

Peyton sighed

Peyton: Can you just drop it Brooke...

Brook shrugged, sensing that her friend didn't want to talk about whatever was bugging her

Lucas: That reminds me, Peyton.. are you pregnant?

Peyton nearly dropped the orange juice she had poured, Brooke sat up

Brooke: LUCAS!!!

She cried, slapping him on the leg

Peyton: What?!?!?!

Lucas: Are you pregnant?

Brooke: NO LUCAS SHE ISN'T!!!

She turned to Peyton

Brooke: You aren't are you?

Peyton shook her head

Brooke: And even if she was, that's none of our-

She stopped, her mouth forming an O

Brooke: OH! MY! GOD!!! You two totally slept together didn't you?

Lucas laughed as Peyton's eyebrows furrowed in confusion

Lucas: Bro-

Brooke: NO! it all makes perfect sense now... your totally pulling a Dan Scott, get me pregnant, get Peyton pregnant... and then run away-

Peyton: Wait... Your pregnant?

Brooke: No, but that's beside the point... Soon enough were going to find out Jamie's yours too!

Peyton: Brooke, did you take an extra dose of crazy this morning?

Brooke scoffed

Peyton: I'm not pregnant, your not pregnant... I did NOT sleep with Lucas... happy?

Brooke: Hmmm...

Rachel entered the room

Rachel: OK, not that I don't appreciate HOT sex but seriously it is NOT fun listening to you two when I'm not getting any myself...

She gave a frustrated groan and Brooke smirked

Brooke: Jealous much?

Rachel: Insanely... mind lending me Lucas for a couple hours?

She cocked her eyebrow at the blonde, who looked away, embarrassed

Brooke: I would but I'm afraid you'd break him

She giggled

Rachel: OH C'mon! How many guys did I set you up with senior year? You owe me!!

Brooke: Hmmm

Rachel: I'll pay you..

Brooke: OK fine, Lucas go with the pretty skank...

Lucas: So what? I'm now being whored out?

Lucas never really got Brooke and Rachel jokes, when they were together they seemed to operate on a completely different level, but they got each, they loved each other and they had fun together so who was he to complain? Brooke turned to Lucas

Brooke: Of course Sweetie

She gently slapped his face

Brooke: Your my bitch now

She raised her eyebrows at him and both her and Rachel burst into laughter, Rachel hoped up on the counter top near Brooke and Lucas, next to Peyton who was leaning against the bench holding her juice, she snatched the juice out of Peyton's hand but Peyton was too distracted to even noticed. Lucas eyed the brunette sitting on his lap, with caution, before turning his attention to Rachel.

Lucas: Uh Rach...

Rachel: Yes handsome?

Lucas wondered why Brooke didn't seem to mind Rachel's flirting, if it had been any other girl or even Peyton, he was sure she would of tackled them to them ground by now, the same way he would with any guy that even looked at her twice.

Lucas: Are you pregnant?

Rachel choked on the juice she was drinking, dropping the cup so orange juice and glass went all over the floor. Brooke jumped off Lucas's lap

Brooke: LUCAS!!! God, if you want a kid that bad... I'll be in the bedroom..

She went to walk off but Lucas grabbed her arm

Lucas: Brooke

Brooke: Seriously what the fuck is up with you today?

Lucas got up, grabbing Brooke's hand he lead her to the lounge room, followed by Rachel and Peyton who careful avoided the glass in the kitchen

Brooke: Your cleaning that up by the way

Brooke motioned to the kitchen but Lucas stayed silent. When Rachel and Peyton entered the lounge room Brooke moved away from Lucas to stand next to them. The red head, brunette and blonde glared at him, crossing their arms. Lucas chuckled, it seemed as if he had ended up in the middle of some bad joke.

Brooke: Make with the explanation....

Lucas looked between them

Lucas: Today we go this, message

He bent down and pressed play on the answering machine

_**You have NO new message's , ONE Saved message. Message received today at Nine Twenty Five AM...**_

_**Hi this is Dr Ward of Tree Hill Hospital OBGYN's , I believe you visited our facility earlier this week, we have your tests back, congratulations you are pregnant. You may call me back on-**_

All three girls mouth's had dropped open by this point and Lucas pressed stop on the machine

Lucas: So one of you

He signalled between them

Lucas: Is pregnant

He pointed to Brooke

Brooke: Lucas, incase you may have forgotten we have been safe and unless your accusing me of cheating on you, which will be an ENTIRELY different fight all together, I'd back off.. your in enough hot water as it is

Lucas looked guiltily at Brooke, he knew she wouldn't be too happy with him after this. He turned his attention to Peyton

Lucas: Peyton?

Peyton: Pill Luke, I'm on the pill

He seemed satisfied so moved on to Rachel

Rachel: Uh... who exactly would have had sex with?

Brooke gave a small laugh and Rachel gave her a sour look

Rachel: OK whatever point is, I haven't had sex in... well lets just say it's been a long time

Lucas: Then Who-

Brooke: It is none of your business Lucas! If one of us is pregnant and doesn't want to tell you then just drop it!

The other two nodded

Lucas: It's my business if your pregnant

Brooke: You keep telling yourself that

Lucas: Brooke-

He walked towards her but she took a step back

Brooke: No! You know what? we are not talking.. why don't you go take the dog for a walk

She picked up a lead of the couch and threw it at him then all three girls turned and stormed off to their room's. Lucas rubbed the back of his head, looking down at the dog who was now sitting by his side.

Lucas: Your aware with live with crazy woman right?

The dog just barked and followed Brooke upstairs.

Lucas: **Whispers* Traitor..

* * *

*****That Night*****

*****Naley's House*****

Haley lay in bed reading as Nathan came in, throwing himself down next to her

Nathan: Their finally asleep

He closed his eyes as Haley gently ran a hand through his hair

Haley: Who knew kids could be so tiring?

Nathan: Yeah, I mean I forgot.. maybe my mind blanked out Jamie's infancy because I couldn't handle it

The laughed and then lay in silence

Nathan: Are we ever going to talk about it?

Haley: What?

Nathan: Haley

Haley: Nathan, there's nothing to talk about, it's been two and a half weeks, you've healed and nothing has happened, your fine

Nathan: But...

Haley: No, Nathan, I don't want to talk about this

Nathan: We need to

Haley: No we don't

Nathan: GOD DAMNIT HALEY!

Haley flinched and Nathan looked surprised, somewhere in the house a baby started crying

Jamie: DADDY!

Jamie's voice echoed from the other room

Nathan: Haley, I'm sorry

Haley: Nathan don't worry, it doesn't matter

Nathan: That's the thing Haley, it does... It-

His voice trailed off as he noticed the scared expression on Haley's face

Nathan: I'll go tuck the kids back in...

He walked off

* * *

*****BROOKE'S HOUSE*****

Brooke lay in bed, reading a trashy magazine, the dog lay next to her. She looked up at him and lay a hand against his head

Brooke: Were gonna have to think a name for you soon...

She looked back at the magazine

Brooke: How about Jackman? _Here Jackman!_

She cooed, the dog looked up at her and gave a small whine

Brooke: Fine what about... Colin

Another whimper

Brooke: Leonardo?

Whine

Brooke: Johnny?

Whine

Brooke: Brad?

This time the dog gave a small growl

Brooke: Fine! you know what you can just remain dog! Do you like that?

She said in frustrated tone as Lucas walked in

Lucas: Yelling at the dog, just cause he doesn't like your crappie names.. should I be reporting you to PETA?

He joked, Brooke gave him a cold stare

Lucas: I thought it was funny

He crawled across the bed and attempted to give Brooke a kiss but she pushed him back

Brooke: There's a quilt in the laundry

Lucas: And?

Brooke sighed

Brooke: _And _I just thought you'd want to know seeing as you might want to keep warm on the _couch_

Lucas: Brooke, C'mon, I don't want to sleep on the couch

Brooke: Well you have a house Luke, go back to it

Lucas flinched

Lucas: You want me to leave?

Brooke instantly regretted her earlier word's

Brooke: No but you sure as hell aren't sleeping in my bed tonight

Lucas: Fine, I'll be downstairs

He dodged past her hands and managed to place a quick kiss on her forehead before daring out the door. He grabbed the quilt and headed downstairs to where Peyton and Rachel was sitting on the couch watching TV, Lucas sat next Peyton and both girls giggled when they saw what he was carrying.

Peyton: Someone's in the dog house

She giggled again

Lucas: HAHA Very funny, want to clear out so I can sleep?

He said dryly

Rachel: AWW Poor little Broody boy, sad because he doesn't get to sleep with the hot Brunette tonight... Look at the upside.. we

She signalled to her and Peyton

Rachel: Will actually get to sleep

Peyton: FINANLY!

Lucas: It's stupid, I don't even get why she's mad....

Rachel: I dunno, it couldn't be the fact that you asked two of her best friends if they were pregnant when it really was none of your business

Peyton: OR that you didn't trust her when she told her she wasn't pregnant

Rachel: OR if she had of been pregnant you just pretty much ruined the moment by letting everyone know before you guys got to talk

Peyton: OR-

Lucas: OK!! I get your point! I'm a jerk!

Rachel: Yeah you are

Peyton: She's joking.... don't worry Luke, It's Brooke, she'll come around

Rachel and Peyton got up and started to walk away

Rachel: Until then have fun on the couch... but there's always a spare place in my bed

She giggled as Peyton slapped her playfully.

* * *

_Brooke was running through the darkness after Lucas, she called out to him but he didn't turn around, he kept on walking and no matter how hard she ran, she couldn't catch him. Voices echoed in the darkness..._

_Brooke: You have a house Luke, go back to it_

_Lucas: You want me to leave?_

_Brooke: No but-_

_Lucas: Well too bad, I'm leaving Brooke... Your not worth this, you were nothing but a good screw_

_Tears sprang into Brooke's eyes as she continued to run towards Lucas_

_Brooke: Sam! Your back! I'm so happy!_

_Sam: Save it Brooke, I don't need you anymore... I'm leaving with Mia, forever_

_Now Sam appeared beside Lucas and Brooke called to her but she didn't turn around_

_Jamie: Don't talk to me any more Aunt Brooke, mummy and daddy say your pathetic, their taking me away because they think you shouldn't be around children..._

_Jamie and Haley joined Lucas and Sam_

_Victoria: You are worthless and pathetic and no one will ever love you, I don't want you and neither does anyone else...._

_Lucas: Your nothing but a rebound, you know I'm going to leave you, I don't love you.. I never did_

_Sam: Your not my mother... You don't even compare.. any kid would be unlucky to have you, your just like Victoria_

_Brooke listened to the people she knew confirm her worst fears which made herself and her tears run faster, if she could only reach them, Lucas, Sam, Jamie, Haley.. it would be OK, she could stop them from leaving, she could stop everyone leaving..._

_Peyton: People always leave_

_Nathan: They NEVER come back, not for you Brooke, your not worth it..._

_

* * *

  
_

Brooke sat up in bed, a cold sweat had formed over her body, she got out of bed and crossed to the door, walking down the stairs into the dark lounge room

Brooke: **Whispers* Lucas

She got no reply and inspite of herself, she started to panic

Brooke: ***Whispers* Lucas

Lucas had been awake all night, staring at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep. When he heard Brooke's voice he was sure he was dreaming so he didn't bother answering... until the third call which sounded a lot more panicked than any Brooke in his dream would sound.

Lucas: **Whispers* Pretty Girl?

He heard a light padding of feet before the covers were pulled back and Brooke slipped onto the couch beside him, he opened his arms so she could nuzzle into his chest

Brooke: **Whispers* I'd thought you'd left

He rolled onto his side to give her more room

Lucas: **Whispers* Now why would I do that?

He felt her shrug

Lucas: **Whispers* Brooke I'm not going anywhere...

Brooke: **Whispers* I had a bad dream..

Lucas softly chuckled

Brooke: **Whispers* Don't laugh at me

Lucas: **Whispers* OK

He looked down at her with worry

Lucas: **Whispers* Your shaking

He pulled her tighter into his chest and brought up the blanket so it was completely covering her. She grabbed onto his Pyjama top, burying her head in his chest.

Brooke: **Whispers* Please don't leave me Luke

Lucas could feel her shudder and he slowly rubbed her back to soothe her

Lucas: **Whispers* I'll never leave you, as long as you want me by yourside I'll be here... but promise me you'll never leave me because without you I'm nothing

Brooke: **Whispers* I promise...

They lay together and Brooke's shaking slowly started to subside

Brooke: **Whispers* Lucas?

Lucas: **Whispers* Yeah

Brooke: **Whispers* Was I worth it?

Lucas: **Whispers* What?

Brooke: **Whispers* Was I worth it? You gave up Lindsey, your chance to be with Peyton again, your house... and so much more, just to be with me, I mean Luke.. am I worth it? Was it worth it?

Lucas: **Whispers* Pretty Girl, I'd give up my life for you... I've said it before Brooke, your everything I've ever wanted.... your WAY more than worth it

Brooke smiled as Lucas kissed her on the head, and the two fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY  
**

Brooke knocked on her friends door and then opened it

Brooke: Mind telling me why your hiding the fact that your pregnant?

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**So what did you think?  
**


	28. Alway's Watching

**OK!! Here's the update! Hope you enjoy and THANKYOU ALL SOOO much for all your awesome reviews! I seriously really L-O-V-E THEM!!**

**This Chap is named after the song 'Always Watching' BY Peter Cincotti**

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 7**_

_**'Always Watching'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

*****BROOKE'S HOUSE*****

Lucas woke up on the couch, Brooke still wrapped in his arms, she was looking up at him, smiling

Lucas: Your watching me sleep?

She leant up and gave him a brief kiss on the lips

Brooke: Couldn't help it, you look so peaceful and cute

She giggled

Lucas: What can I say? The ladies love my cuteness

Brooke kinked her eyebrow

Brooke: The ladies?

Lucas: Yeah they go crazy over the 'cute', engaged guy

Brooke giggled again

Lucas: What?

Brooke: Were engaged!!

Lucas smiled as Brooke held up her ring

Lucas: Ah ha

He rolled on top of her, kissing her nose, cheeks and slipping his tongue in his mouth briefly before working his way down her neck making her emit a soft moan. He started to trace small patterns on her thigh with his hand but she pulled away

Brooke: Lucas

She whispered breathlessly

Brooke: We can't, they could wake up

He sighed and rolled back next to her on the couch, craning his neck so he could still nibbled on her ear

Brooke: So what about names?

Lucas: Hmmm?

Brooke: For the baby....

Lucas lay back against the coach and pondered for a moment

Lucas: I was thinking, Bella

Brooke: Bella?

She looked up at him

Brooke: Not that it's not a nice name and all butt isn't it a bit 'Twilight'?

Lucas: What?

Brooke rolled her eyes

Brooke: Come on the movie... Kellen Lutz, Robert Pattinson... H-O-T! I think there were some books on it as well or something...

Lucas laughed

Lucas: Well that Robert Pattinson is Hot

He joked

Brooke: Point is I refuse to conform Luke, I'm a designer, I set trends I don't follow them

Lucas: Says the high school cheerleader who dated the co-captain of the basketball team...

Brooke: Who was also Student Council President, started her own fashion line in high school, joined clean teens and lived by herself in LA and New York for four years...

Lucas: OK... I get it! 'you don't conform', you do know how much you sound like Peyton right?

Brooke gave him a sour look

Lucas: Fine, what do you suggest miss 'Independent-Trend setter'?

Brooke: How about Addison?

Lucas: If we can't name her because of a character in Twilight we can't name her after a Grey's Anatomy one

Brooke sighed in frustration, she knew she shouldn't have let Lucas watch with her

Brooke: ACTUALLY she's on Private Practice now, god Lucas, get with the program

Lucas: HAHA.. How about Belle?

Brooke: What's with you with all the B,E,L names? Belle? Bella?

Lucas: Well I was thinking..

Brooke: This can't be good

She giggled and he narrowed his eyes at her

Lucas: Belle means beautiful in Italian...YOU

He gently touched her nose with his finger

Lucas: Are my Pretty Girl and she could be my Beautiful Girl, not that she wouldn't be anyway, I just thought it suited

Brooke: That has to be the cheesiest yet sweetest thing I've ever heard

She smiled at him

Brooke: I think Belle is perfect... Belle Angie Davis-Scott

Lucas: Davis-Scott?

Brooke: Don't conform remember

She pointed to herself and Lucas sighed

Lucas: Fine, I think that's the prefect name

Brooke: Now all we have to do is wait for the baby, which we are totally unprepared for, might I add.... I'm thinking we should go house hunting in the next few days I want to be nice and set up before Sam gets back and before we get Belle

Lucas: You want us to find and buy a house within the next two and a half weeks?

Brooke nodded

Brooke: I found and bought this place in like a day so finding another one shouldn't be too hard

Lucas: If you say so

Brooke: I do.. so get up, get dressed and call us a Realtor

Lucas: And what are you going to do?

He asked as she sat up on the couch

Brooke: I

She stood up

Brooke: Need to speak to some certain friends of mine

She went to walk away but he sat up and pulled her back for quick kiss before letting her go again.

She walked up to her friends door and knocked before entering

Brooke: Peyton?

Peyton looked up from where she was lying in bed sketching

Peyton: Hey Brooke

Brooke: We need to talk

* * *

****NALEY'S HOUSE****

Nathan sits at the kitchen 'island' gently rocking Ellie, Haley walks in holding Jamie's hand

Haley: So Deb and Skillz are picking Jamie up in an hour and then I have to head around to Clothes over Bro's to pick somethings up from Brooke, can you watch Ellie?

Nathan: Sure

He hesitated

Nathan: Hey Jamie, how about you go watch some cartoons?

Jamie smiled at his dad

Jamie: Alright Dada

He dashed off into the other room

Nathan: Haley, I don't know if I should be alone with the kids

Haley walks up to the island so her and Nathan are across from each other, she stares into his eyes

Haley: Nathan, you are a kind, caring, gentle man and a great father. I know you better than anyone, better than you even and I know you would never hurt them...

Nathan: But Haley-

Haley: No buts Nathan... Do you really think I would leave them in the hands of someone I didn't trust?

Nathan nodded he knew Haley would never put her kids in danger but then again, her blind trust in him scared him a little. He looked back down at his daughter.

Nathan: If I did anything, if I lost my temper... if anything happened to them, I would never forgive myself

Haley: But you wouldn't Nathan, even in a rage I know you would never hurt them

Nathan: But maybe, just in case, I should go away somewhere for six months, stay away.. for them and you

Haley: And miss the first six months of your daughters life?

Nathan: It's only six months Hales, the doctor said it would all be over then

Haley: He also said it was unlikely anything would happen

Nathan: What if-

Haley: No more Nathan, unless your walking out on us your not leaving, understand?

Her voice was stern and Nathan looked up and her and nodded

Nathan: I Love You

Haley: I Love You too

Sawyer walked in to the kitchen

Sawyer: Morning Scott's

Nathan: Hey Sawyer

Haley: Morning Sawyer

He smiled at them then walked across to Nathan

Sawyer: You mind?

Nathan handed Ellie to him

Nathan: She's all yours

Sawyer cooed at Ellie and laughed as she gurgled, Haley looked at Nathan, who shrugged

Haley: You like babies?

Sawyer looked up from Ellie

Sawyer: Yeah, I don't know why, I just always have... it might be something to do with my bother he's liked the baby king, seriously you point him at any crying kid, he holds them.. they stop, where he's volunteering at the moment, he's actually looking after orphaned kids

Nathan: He sounds like a good guy

Sawyer: The best

Haley: You miss him?

Sawyer: I do, but I still feel selfish, dragging him away from all the kids he's helping just because of me

He looked down in embarrassment

Haley: Sawyer, you are NOT being selfish, he's your brother, he loves you and I'm sure he wants to see you as much as you want to see him

Sawyer shrugged

Haley: How old is he?

Sawyer: Twenty-Five

Haley: And what did he do before he started the charity work?

Sawyer: What do you mean?

Haley: Like where did he work?

Sawyer: He's never worked really, he pretty much just played ball, helped raise me and looked after Gran, Hung out with his friends, things to that affect...

Haley: He didn't work?

Sawyer: When mum and dad died they left us more money than we could spend in a life time, he doesn't need to work

Nathan: Woah.. dude, nice

Haley shot him a glare

Haley: Ignore him

Sawyer: I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, but we don't really tell anyone.. whenever someone finds out we have money they seem to always want to scam us somehow or they judge us, think were different somehow or call us 'lucky'

He laughed bitterly

Sawyer: I'm so lucky, I've never met my parents

He stared at Ellie, not wanting to look at Haley or Nathan. Haley's eyes brimmed with tears but she wiped them away, not wanting to embarrass Sawyer.

Sawyer: I didn't want you guys to judge me

Haley: C'mon there's no way we'd judge you. Especially seeing as you will be helping Nate out with the kids next week when I'm away

She chuckled, trying to lighten the mood

Sawyer: Thanks guys

He looked back up at them

Nathan: And besides, our good friend Brooke Davis is richer that the Shiek so if we need money we will just mooch off her instead

All three laughed

* * *

****BROOKE'S HOUSE****

Peyton: Hey Brooke

Brooke: We need to talk

Peyton: OOOK

Brooke entered the room and closed the door behind her before going to sit down next to Peyton

Brooke: You came in here a few days ago, sobbing and apologising, yelling at Lucas and then you tell us you broke up with Jake... Now I tried to keep my distance but Peyt, you have to let me in... what happened?

Peyton sighed, putting down the sketch book, she turned to Brooke

Peyton: Nikki's pregnant

Brooke stayed silent

Peyton: With Jake's baby

Brooke's lips made an O

Brooke: But Peyt, hunny.. I mean did he sleep with her before or after-

Peyton: Before we got together

Brooke: Then it's not his fault hunny.. can't you guys-

Peyton: There's more

* * *

_**~{FLASHBACK}~**_

_Jake: I do love you Peyton, more than you will ever know, but there's more..._

_Peyton: What do you mean?_

_Jake: When we went to Savannah... Before you got there.. I-I went to see Nikki_

_Peyton: And..._

_He voice was cold, as if she could sense what he was about to say_

_Jake: We go to talking about Jenny, about old times.. we had a few drinks and-_

_Tears rushed into Peyton's eyes_

_Peyton: You slept with her?_

_Jake: NO! Peyton, I would never do that to you...._

_Peyton relaxed a little_

_Peyton: Then what happened?_

_Jake looked at the floor_

_Jake: I'm sorry Peyton..._

_Peyton: Jake_

_Jake: She told me she was still in love with me.... and I... I kissed her_

_Peyton: On the cheek?_

_She knew it was stupid to ask and as Jake closed his eyes, letting out a long breath and shaking his head, she felt like she was going to faint_

_Jake: I'm so sorry Peyton, I love you not her_

_Peyton: It sure sounds that way considering you kissed her JAKE! YOU KISSED HER WHEN SHE TOLD YOU SHE LOVED YOU! And now she's having your freaking kid!_

_Jake: Peyton I-_

_Peyton: Did you say it back?_

_Jake: What?_

_Peyton: When she told you she loved you did you say it back?_

_Jake: Peyton, I was drunk-_

_Peyton: Answer the question Jake_

_Jake: Yes Peyton, but you have to believe me.. I didn't mean it.. I stopped... I thought of you and I knew it was all wrong! and I told you the truth! That's got to count for something right? _

_Tears threatened to spill out of Peyton's eyes but she refused to cry in front of him_

_Peyton: Maybe in your books it does Jake, but not in mine, were through_

_She started to stormed out of the house_

_Jake: Peyton Please! I LOVE YOU!_

_But it was too late_

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Brooke: Bastard!

Peyton nodded sadly

Peyton: That's why I was apologising Brooke, that's why I was so mad at Lucas... in someway my mind twisted back to highschool.. and in highschool I was the Nikki, Lucas was the Jake and you Brooke, you were the me... but it was worse what we did Brooke... it was worse because we were best friends and I wasn't- I shouldn't-

A steady flow of tears started to seep down Peyton's face

Peyton: I'm so sorry Brooke

Brooke wrapped her arms around her friend

Brooke: Shhh.. Peyton, that was along time ago.. I'm fine now.. Shhh. it's OK

Peyton: I miss him so much

Brooke: I know Hunny, I know....

And as Brooke held her friend tight she couldn't help but wish she had of had someone holding her all those years back in highschool when Peyton had been Nikki.

* * *

****NALEY'S HOUSE****

Sawyer: So, I'm going to head out.. see you guys later OK?

Sawyer handed Ellie back to Nathan

Haley: Will you be home by dinner?

Sawyer: Ummm, I'm not sure

Haley: OK but if your not make sure you call

Sawyer: Got it

Haley: And you WILL be home by midnight

Sawyer rolled his eyes

Sawyer: YESS HALEY

He chuckled before heading towards the lounge room, Haley and Nathan heard him saying a goodbye to Jamie before the front door slammed

Nathan: You do realise we have a teenager now?

Haley laughed

Haley: The kids, they grow up so fast!

Nathan: Wonder when his brothers getting in?

Haley: He said in the next few weeks, he's jut finishing up some stuff over there

Nathan: I'm going to miss him

Haley: Me too, but it's not like we won't see him

Nathan nodded

Nathan: So, looking forward to next week?

Haley: Kinda

Nathan: Oh come one you haven't seen Taylor in what? Three Years? and now she's getting married? That's crazy!

Haley: Yeah, who ever thought, Taylor? Married?

Nathan: MMMmm

Haley: I wish it wasn't all the way in freaking Vancouver I really wanted her to meet Ellie and she hasn't seen Jamie in so long... I just don't think us all travelling is such a good idea right now, Ellie's still so young and Jamie hasn't gone that far before...

Nathan: Hales, don't worry, we will be fine here and I'm sure Taylor will come meet Ellie later on

Haley: I hope so...

* * *

*****CLOTHES OVER BRO's*****

Haley walks in to see Brooke stitching what appears to be a large T-Shirt, she looks up when she hears Haley and smiles at her friend, putting down the garment she was working on.

Brooke: Hey Tutor Wife

Haley: Hey Tigger, whatcha working on?

Brooke: Uh just some stupid top

Haley: You do realise you don't have to hand make all your clothes right?

Brooke bit her lip and smiled at Haley

Brooke: Yeah, I ummm, was just kinda making it for Lucas... It's nothing really

She shrugged, trying to make it seem as if it were nothing but Haley knew her friend better than that.

Haley: Whatever it is Brooke, I'm sure he will love it because you made it for him. You know how crazy that boy is for you right?

Brooke smiled at her friend

Brooke: Thanks Haley

Haley: Anytime Designer Girl

They both chuckled

Brooke: So how are my favourite little Brooke Jnr?

Haley: You know Skillz is calling her El-Brooke now?

Brooke chuckled

Brooke: I like it

Haley: Of course YOU would... but she's good and Jamie is unbelievable with her

Brooke: I bet he is, that kid of yours is amazing

Haley nodded in agreement

Brooke: I get to dress her when she's older right?

Haley narrowed her eyes at Brooke

Haley: Yeah, maybe not... do you remember what you wore in highschool?

She joked as Brooke kinked her eyebrow

Brooke: I remember I looked totally hot

Haley: I remember you looked totally naked in the back of peoples cars

Brooke's mouth fell open

Brooke: HALEY JAMES-S!!! How dare you!

She threw some material at her friend who playfully ducked

Brooke: Besides

She shrugged

Brooke: It doesn't count because I am marrying the guy

She held up her engagement ring and Haley squealed

Haley: God, you forget how big that thing is!

She laughed

Haley: You'll used any excuse to bring that thing up won't you?

Brooke: Pretty much... now... before you get anything from me, I want the pictures

She held out her hand and Haley sighed, digging into her handbag she pulled out a pile of pictures of Jamie and Ellie, which she handed to Brooke

Brook: Thankyou

She smiled at the pictures before putting them down and disappearing into the back for a moment, emerging with a light-blue, loose fitting, V-neck dress, Haley's eye's widened

Haley: Is that?

Brooke: Yep

Haley: Oh MY GOD! Brooke it's amazing!

Brooke: You are totally going to rock that wedding, Taylor is going to wish that she never let the bridesmaid choose their own dresses

Haley rolled her eyes

Haley: Yeah, everyone is going to envy the fat, recently pregnant girl...

Brooke: They totally will in this dress, trust me

Haley stood on the place admiring the dress

Brooke: Well? What are you waiting for? try it on!

Haley: THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU! I LOVE IT!

Haley pounced at her friend, throwing her arms around her. Brooke laughed

Brooke: Just make sure you let everyone know your wearing a Brooke Davis original

* * *

*****BROOKE'S HOUSE*****

Brooke walked in the front door, flipping through mail

Brooke: LUCAS!?!

She called to her fiancé, a moment later a figure grabbed her from behind and she jumped, dropping the mail. Lucas laughed turning her to face him as Brooke punched him in the arm

Brooke: DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! YOUR GOING TO GIVE ME A HEARTATTACK!

Lucas: Sorry Gorgeous, I was just excited to see you

He wrapped his hands around her waist and leaned down so his lips were nearly touching hers

Lucas: Forgive me?

He whispered before gently touching his lips to hers. Brooke nodded, running her hands through his hair and returning the gentle kiss.

Lucas: **Whisper* I Love You

He said as he pulled back, eyes still closed, he rested his forehead against hers

Brooke: **Whisper* I Love You too

A small smile played on Lucas's lips as Brooke softly rubbed his neck with her thumb

Lucas: Marry Me?

Brooke: Anyday

He leaned down to kiss her again before drawing away and opening his eyes to look at her

Lucas: Your beautiful

Brooke smiled, also opening her eyes

Brooke: Your no too bad yourself, handsome

Lucas: No I mean it Brooke, your beautiful inside and out

He kissed her on the forehead, gently untwisting his hands from her waist

Lucas: I have to go finish dinner

Brooke: You made dinner?

Lucas: Yep, I made your favourite

Brooke: Roast with extra gravy?

Lucas: Mhhmmm...

Brooke's eyes lit up as she beamed at him

Lucas: It's so-

Brooke: Normal?

Lucas nodded

Lucas: Yeah, but I figured you never really got home made roast growing up so that's why you love it so much huh?

Brooke nodded she loved how much he understood her. She leaned up and softly kissed his neck, purring against it

Brooke: Thankyou

Lucas: No problem Pretty Girl, I promise when Belle gets here and Sam get's back we will have more roast's together than you can even imagine

Brooke: I'd love that

Lucas: Me too...

* * *

Brooke knocked on her friends door then opened it

Brooke: Hey

Rachel was listening to her Ipod, she took out her earphones when she saw Brooke

Rachel: Sup Skank?

Brooke: Mind telling me where you were all day?

Rachel: I was out, I wasn't under the impression I needed to tell you everywhere I go... _Mum_

Brooke rolled her eyes

Brooke: OK, lets try something easier.... Mind telling me why your hiding the fact that your pregnant?

Rachel's jaw dropped open

* * *

**OK... Sorry! Please don't hate me for making Jake a bit of an ass... And sorry if you found the whole Clothes Over Bro's scene pointless but I felt like we needed some Baley love!**

**Other than that, thankyou for reading and I hope you enjoyed! ;)**


	29. Dirty Little Secret

**OK so I get this Fic has prob been getting boring lately so I am going to try and put a bit more drama into it.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews BTW!**

**This Chapter was named after the song "Dirty Little Secret" BY The All American Rejects**

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 7**_

_**'Dirty Little Secret'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

****BROOKE'S HOUSE****

Brooke: OK, lets try something easier.... Mind telling me why your hiding the fact that your pregnant?

Rachel's jaw dropped open

Rachel: Wh-What are you talking about?

Brooke: I know you Rach, I saw the look in your eye when Luke asked you... your pregnant aren't you?

Rachel: I have no idea what your talking about

Brooke walked over and wrapped a comforting hand around her friend, taking a seat next to her on the bed

Brooke: Rach, it's OK, it's me your talking to

Much to Brooke's surprise Rachel burst into tears

Brooke: Shhhh hunny, it's gonna be OK

She wrapped her hands tighter around her friend, worried, it wasn't like Rachel to cry.

Rachel: It's not

Brooke: Yeah it is... I'll be here for you every step of the way and the father-

Rachel: HE'S DEAD!

Brooke jumped at Rachel's sudden outburst

Rachel: He's dead OK? The father is dead

Brooke: Oh I'm so sorry

Rachel: It's Coopers.... the baby is Coopers

Brooke's eyes widened in shock, this was not what she had been expecting. She held her friend until the sobs stopped and then the two slumped back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Brooke: Did you love him?

Rachel considered her words

Rachel: Yes.... but he didn't love me

Brooke: I dunno, I think Cooper had a hard time with his feelings

The two lay in silence for a moment

Brooke: I know it's horrible Rach but in a way your getting back a little bit of him... plus I know that Nathan will be an amazing cousin slash uncle and Deb a great aunty. At least your here in Tree Hill where this little guy or girl

She lay a hand on Rachel's stomach

Brooke: Will be so loved by all his family, and I include myself in that.

Rachel smiled

Rachel: Your a good friend Brooke

Brooke: So are you, even when your a complete Skank

Rachel: Shut it HOE!

Both girls laughed

Brooke: Are you going to tell people?

Rachel: I'm not ready yet

Brooke: OK, but I'm coming to every appointment

Rachel: Brooke I don't need your diva ass hangin-

Brooke: Shut it bitch, I'm coming, end of story

Rachel smiled

Rachel: Thankyou

She paused

Rachel: And you can tell Lucas, I know how much it will kill you to lie to him

Brooke: Thanks, and I swear he will keep his mouth shut or no sex for a month

Rachel: Yeah Slut, like you could go a month without sex.. I doubt you'd even last a day

Brooke chuckled playfully

Brooke: I never said I wouldn't be having sex, just not him

Rachel: Atta girl

They laughed again

* * *

****THE NEXT DAY****

****BROOKE'S HOUSE****

Brooke and Lucas lay on the couch together, Lucas holding Brooke in his arms as they watched something on TV.

Brooke: I have to tell you something but you have to swear not to tell anyone got it?

Lucas reached the remote to turn off the TV as Brooke turned around to face him

Lucas: Okay

Brooke: Rachel is pregnant

Lucas: I knew it had-

Brooke: And it's Coopers

Lucas's eyes widened in shock

Lucas: As in Uncle Cooper?

Brooke: Yep

Lucas: As is Nathan's Uncle, Deb's Brother.. recently Deceased Cooper?

Brooke sighed in annoyance

Brooke: Yes Luke that's what I just said

Lucas: WOW

Brooke: Uh-huh

Lucas: That's rough

Brooke: Uh-huh

Lucas: Does Nathan know?

Brooke: No and you can't tell him, she's not ready for that yet

Lucas: Alright

Brooke: Tell anyone and no sex for a month

Lucas chuckled

Lucas: Does that mean no sex at all for a month or just no sex with you?

Brooke narrowed her eyes and slapped Lucas on the chest

Brooke: Jerk

Lucas chuckled again, leaning down to press his lips to hers

Lucas: Gorgeous

He wiped a strand of hair from her face

Lucas: You know there is no one else I would ever want to be with

Brooke: Well keep up the jokes and I might find someone else to be with

Lucas's eyes widened and he shook his head

Lucas: Crazy Girl, how can you do such things to my heart?

Brooke chuckled

Brooke: You know I'm kidding

Lucas: Prove it

He leaned down to press his lips to hers again, running his tongue along her bottom lip

????: OK get a room

Brooke jumped up at the familiar voice

Brooke: SAM!

Flinging herself from the couch Brooke skipped across the floor and threw herself full throttle at the blonde teenager

Sam: Hey Mum

Brooke's heart skipped a beat, even after all this time she still loved to hear Sam call her mum

Brooke: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?! We weren't expecting you for like two weeks!  
Sam: I'm sorry should I go rent a hotel and come back?

She joked

Brooke: Of course not but we wanted everything to be set up before you got back....

Sam: Set up?

Brooke let go of Sam and smiled at her daughter

Brooke: Were moving!

She cried happily as Lucas walked up to her and slipped a hand around his fiances waist. The smile dropped from Sam's face.

Sam: Oh, I should have a assumed with the baby and all.. you'd need a bigger house. I guess I can just stay here with Peyton unless you want me out?

Brooke looked at Sam confused for a moment

Brooke: Sam how can you call me mum and doubt me so much? I'm your mother now OK? That's permanent. So when I say WERE moving, that includes you whether you like it or not.

Sam smiled again

Sam: I guess I knew, I just didn't want to assume

Brooke threw her arms around Sam again

Brooke: Always assume Sam, where I go you do OK?

Sam nodded

Brooke: I love you

Sam: I love you too

Lucas smiled at the two girls and couldn't help but think of the perfect little family he, Brooke, Sam and Belle would be. As the two girls pulled apart again Lucas pulled Sam into an awkward hug.

Lucas: Hey Sam

Sam: Uh, hey Luke.. I hear you've been boning mum whilst I've been away.. nice

Lucas looked away uncomfortably as Brooke starred daggers at Sam

Brooke: SAM!

Sam: What, he has hasn't he?

Brooke sighed

Brooke: You know what? Just go unpack and I'll make lunch. Peyton and Rachel are out so it can just be the three of us

Sam: Ahhh the mysterious "Aunt" Rachel can't wait to meet her, she sounds like fun

Sam walked off to her room and Brooke sighed

Brooke: Still not sure if I'm even going to let them meet yet. Sam and Rachel? That is a scary combination

Lucas chuckled

Lucas: You have no idea do you?

Brooke: What?

Lucas: How much Sam is like you

Brooke: OK I was a cheerleader, a slut and had a C grade average, three things I hope Sam will never be. Except maybe a cheerleader, that girl has good legs she could defiantly pull it off.

Lucas: You weren't a slut babe, I don't date sluts

Brooke: You dated Peyton

Lucas: HAHA, my point is the two of you are more similar than you know

Sam: Why is there are lock on my window!?

Sam called from the bedroom

Brooke: Do you really have to ask!

Brooke called back, rolling her eyes

Brooke: But I was never that much trouble was I?

Lucas laughed

Lucas: Compared to you, Sam is a saint

Brooke pouted as she went to start Lunch

* * *

Lucas: So were agreed were going to ask her today?

Brooke: Yes Lucas, I already told you! After lunch!

Brooke spat back , she wasn't angry at him really, just nervous about Sam's reaction. Lucas must of read her mind because he grabbed her arm, pulling her from where she was just finishing making lunch, into his arms.

Lucas: Pretty Girl, don't be nervous.

Brooke: I can't help it

Lucas: She loves you and wants you to be happy

Brooke: I know Luke, but this is a big step. Sam might not want-

Sam: What might I not want?

Brooke and Lucas broke apart, turning to look at Sam who was now standing just outside the kitchen

Brooke: Sam

Sam: What might I not want?

Lucas: Lets have lunch, we can talk about this after

Sam: I think now works best

Brooke gulped and then smiled nervously at Sam

Brooke: Sam, I love you, and no matter what anyone says your my daughter but we wanted to make it official

Sam: Official?

Lucas: Brooke and I would like to adopt you

Lucas's heart beat in his chest as Sam looked between them

Sam: No

Brooke's smile dropped

Brooke: Sam

Sam: NO BROOKE NO!

Brooke hated when Sam called her that

Sam: I love you but no... okay... I don't know him

She signalled to Lucas

Sam: I don't like him and I don't want anything to do with him

Tears flowed into Brooke's eyes

Brooke: I understand if you don't want him adopting you Sam, but where engaged, he's going to be living with us

Sam: No

Brooke: This isn't something you get to say no to young lady

Sam: You expect me to come back and just be alright with a STRANGER wanting to live in the house? A stranger wanting to adopt me? God Mum, what happened to US being a family?

Brooke: We are a family but Lucas is also my family and that makes him yours too

Sam: He's not

She growled

Sam: Your going to have to choose _Brooke _a family with me or a family with him, you can't have it both ways because I refuse to live anywhere near him. I was OK when I thought you guys were just screwing around but I don't need a father and even if I did it sure as hell wouldn't be him

Lucas: Sam please, just give me a chance

Sam didn't even look at him

Sam: Choose mum, me or him. You can't have both

And with that she turned on her heel and stormed out of the house leaving behind a devestated Brooke and Lucas. Brooke sobbed into Lucas's chest and Lucas found himself crying as well because he knew deep down that if Brooke was forced to choose, the odds would not be in his favour.

* * *

Sam stormed out of the house furious, how could Brooke even ask such a thing? She hated Lucas, with a passion, she never wanted anything to do with him. He had betrayed Brooke so long ago, he had hurt her so badly, he had caused the hole in her heart. He had been the reason Brooke had cried every night after Sam had pulled an old shoe box full of letters out of the cupboard and asked Brooke what they were. He was the reason they couldn't have moved to Rome with Owen and been a real family. He was the reason Brooke found it so hard to open up to anyone, yet she would open up to _him_? He would leave, she was sure of it, he would hurt both her and her mother, she was sure of it. She wasn't going to let him get close only to abandon them.

Sam couldn't believe that Brooke forgave him so easily but she refused. She hated Lucas Scott for what he had done to her mother, she hated Lucas Scott for what he could do to both of them and most of all she hated Lucas Scott because she didn't trust him, not one bit, and there was no way in hell she was going to have anything to do with him. She loved Brooke dearly and if she wanted to be with him then that was her choice but Sam was not going to give in that easily, Brooke would have to choose.

She was running so fast that she didn't even realise when she ran head first into a tall blonde boy.

???: Hey, are you OK?

It was only then that Sam realised she had been crying

Sam: I'm fine

She wiped away her tears

???: You don't look fine, whats your name?

Sam: Sam

Sam felt a strange connection to the handsome teen

???: Hey Sam, I'm Sawyer.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	30. Everything I've Ever Wanted

**Okay, so this chap was supposed to have a lot more in it and so was this fic but I've been writing it for so long that I have kinda lost interest in it to a point where it's not fun to write anymore. Instead of putting it on hiatus (which is always annoying) I'm just going to end it in the next few chaps.**

**So you'll get your character death a little sooner than expected however some storylines are going to be cut out (such as the whole Nathan anger issue etc.)**

**Either way I have loved writing this, it was the first fic I ever wrote and it will always hold a special place in my heart.**

**Thanks SO much to all the loyal readers and reviewers!**

**This chap is named after the song 'Everything I've Ever Wanted' BY A Day At The Fair **

**

* * *

  
**

_**One Tree Hill**_

_**Season 7**_

_**'Everything I've Ever Wanted'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

****BROOKE'S HOUSE****

Lucas still had his arms tightly wrapped around Brooke

Brooke: **Sobbing* Sh-she hates me

Lucas: No, Pretty Girl, she's just confused

Brooke: **Sobbing* CONFUSED! Lucas she wants me to choose!

Lucas: I know

Brooke: **Sobbing* Sh-She's my daughter... your my fiancé... I can't live without either of you

Lucas closed his eyes and let another tear slip down his cheek

Lucas: Just give her time Brooke

Brooke pulled away and wiped the tears away from her face

Brooke: I need to find her

Lucas: No, not in this state, let me go look for her OK? Let me talk to her

Brooke nodded

Lucas: Okay, I'll be back soon... don't worry

He kissed he lightly on the head before grabbing his car keys and heading out the door

* * *

Sawyer: Wait, Sam. You wouldn't happen to be Brooke's Sam would you?

Sam: I'm not Brooke's anything

Sawyer chuckled

Sawyer: I'll take that as a yes

Sam: How do you know Brooke?

Sawyer: I'm kinda Haley and Nathan's charity case until my brother gets back from overseas

Sam: Who'd you live with before?

Sawyer: My grandma, but she died

Sam: Well that sucks

Sawyer: Yeah. So what did Brooke do to tick you off so much?

Sam: She wants to adopt me

Sawyer furrowed his eyebrows at Sam

Sawyer: And that's a bad thing? All she's talked about is you coming back and you, her and Luke being a family

Sam: Yeah well, I don't want to be a family, at least not with _him_

Sawyer: Lucas seems like good guy

Sam: Until he changes his mind and abandons us, I don't want Brooke to be hurt again

Sawyer: Okay, I don't claim to know the whole story but if Brooke's willing to give him another chance, shouldn't that be her decision?

Sam: It is. She can choose, him or me

Sawyer: Harsh

Sam: Maybe, but I don't want to be anywhere near him

Lucas: SAM!

Sam sighed

Sam: The universe hates me

Sawyer smiled, starting to walk in the opposite direction to where Lucas was heading for them

Sawyer: OR it loves you. Think about it, you have two people who are willing to fight so you can be their child permanently, not a lot of people get that chance

He winked at her

Sawyer: See you around Sammy

He turned and walked away

Sam: DON'T CALL ME SAMMY!

She screamed after him as Lucas walked up to her

Sam: **Noticing Lucas* Crap

Lucas: Sam

Sam: Yes?

Lucas: You need to come home, your mother is scared as all hell. She doesn't want to lose you

Sam: And she won't, just as long as you stay out of the way

Lucas: Sam

Sam: What? You hurt her, you know that? You REALLY hurt her and you broke her. How can you just act like everything is OK when we all know your probably just going to change your mind again and run off with some other bimbo!

Lucas: I love her

Sam: The same way you loved her before you tore out her heart?

Lucas: I never meant to hurt her Sam, but I know I did and I hate myself for it but you need to believe me when I tell you that she is he only person in this world I want to be with

Sam: You don't deserve her

Lucas: I know that, but for some weird reason she loves me and I promise that as long as she wants me I will be there for her, for both of you. I want nothing more than for us all to be a family

Sam: Well that's not going to happen

Lucas looked at Sam exasperated before his phone rung, reaching into his pocket he pressed the 'answer' button, before putting it to his ear

Lucas: Hello?

???: Lucas Scott?

Lucas: Yes, whose calling?

???: I'm Cheryl with Tree Hill Hospital. Mr. Scott, we have you registered on Ms Davis's 'Incase of emergency' list can you-

Lucas eyes went wide with shock

Lucas: What's wrong, is she OK?

Sam eyes flashed to him with worry

Cheryl: Ms Davis has been in a car crash she-

Not bothering to listen to anymore, Lucas hung up the phone, grabbing Sam before running back to his car

* * *

****HOSPITAL****

As soon as they arrived at the hospital Lucas jumped out of the car, running at full speed towards the hospital

Lucas: Brooke Davis

He demanded at the front desk, the nurse looked something up before pointing him in then right direction. He took off, sliding into the room where Brooke was propped up, reading a magazine

Brooke: Lucas?

She looked at him in surprise

Lucas: **Breathing heavily* Br-Brooke

He walked over and threw his arms around her

Lucas: Your OK!

He cried in relief and Brooke chuckled

Brooke: Of course I'm OK, it was barely a crash, they just bought me in cause I hit my head and black out for a few seconds. I have a concussion, that's all

Lucas looked up at Brooke's face

Lucas: Never scare me like that again

He leaned in kissing her forehead before trailing kisses all over her face as Brooke giggled

Brooke: Luke, I'm fine

Lucas: I love you

He didn't stop kissing her on every part of her face

Lucas: You scared the hell out of me Brooke, I can't lose okay? Your all that matters to me

He buried his head in her hair

Lucas: You said you wouldn't go out looking for her, you shouldn't have been driving.. what if I had lost you?

Brooke: Okay first, it was the other driver who ran the stop light, not me and second... did you expect me to just sit at home?

She paused

Brooke: Sam

Lucas: It's okay, I got her. I ran so fast in here she's probably on the way in. I'll go get her

He lifted himself from her hair to stare into her eyes

Lucas: Next time, just remember If you die, I die.

Brooke reached up to cup his face with her hand

Brooke: Don't say things like that

Lucas: It's true, I'm never gonna live without you again Brooke, I love you too much for that

He stated simply before walking out the door. Sam was standing right outside and he looked at her in surprise

Sam: You really love her huh?

Lucas: More than anything else in this world

Sam nodded

Sam: And your not going to leave us?

Lucas shook his head

Lucas: Why would I ask to adopt you if I was just going to leave?

Sam shrugged and Lucas smiled

Lucas: C'mon

He threw one hand around her and led her into the room, Brooke smiled at them as they walked in

Brooke: Look at you two

Sam: Hey mum

Brooke held her hands open, becoming to Sam who walked over to wrap her hands around Brooke

Sam: I'm sorry

Brooke: Shh... it's okay

Sam pulled back and looked at Brooke

Sam: I'd love for you to be my mum Brooke

She looked at Lucas

Sam: For both of you to be my parents

She paused, looking back at Brooke who was beaming

Sam: If you'll still have me?

Brooke nodded, a few tears falling from her eyes

Brooke: Of course

Lucas took a step closer, putting a hand around Sam and taking one of Brooke's hands in his own

Lucas: There's nothing we want more

* * *

****THE NEXT DAY****

****BROOKE'S HOUSE****

The doorbell rings and Brooke gets up to answer it, throwing open the door to reveal a tall, handsome man with shaggy dark brown hair, holding a tiny child.

Man: Hey

Brooke: Uh, hello?

Lucas walks and wraps an arm around Brooke, the man looks between them

Man: My names Lincoln, I guess you would be Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott?

Lucas: Yep, that's us

Lincoln smiled

Lincoln: I've been working overseas with children charities and I believe, this

He held the baby in his arms up

Lincoln: Is your new baby girl

Brooke looked at Lincoln in shock before taking the baby as he handed it to her. Both herself and Lucas starred down at her with adoration and love.

Lincoln: I don't know what you want to call her but I've just been calling her Baby Girl for the last month

Brooke nodded, not taking her eyes of the baby

Lincoln: Well, I better get going, my brothers been staying with some people in town and a reunion is way over due

He chuckled, looking at the baby Brooke held in her hands

Lincoln: If you don't mind, I'd like to come and check on her later

This time Lucas looked up, smiling at Lincoln

Lucas: That's fine

Lincoln: Thanks

He paused

Lincoln: Look after her

He turned and walked away as Lucas wrapped a tighter arm around his fiancé who had not stopped starring at the their new baby girl. A happy tear slipped down Brooke's face as Lucas gently kissed the top of her head

Brooke: **Whispered* Belle

And right then everything in the couples life was exactly as it should be.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
